Play Dirty
by love of escapism
Summary: My version of Eclipse from chapter 20, the difference being that when Edward and Bella are alone after Edward properly proposes he gives into having sex with her. From then on Edward and Bella can’t keep their hands off each other. Full of lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very very very lemony ExB fanfic. Well all my fanfics have lemons in them but this will be more frequent and more dirty ;) cause well you don't really get any good scenes in any of the Twilight saga so I am going to use my imagination and make them both really really horny :) Well I guess you would be anyway if you were with Edward ;)**

**Please let me know what you think. Also this chapter obviously has lemons (can anyone answer me why it's called that?) so anyone who doesn't like it is in the completely wrong place.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, but not through lack of trying :)**

**Summary: My version of Eclipse from chapter 20, the difference being that when Edward and Bella are alone after Edward properly proposes he gives into having sex with her. From then on Edward and Bella can't keep their hands off each other. Full of lemony goodness leading up to the wedding and after.**

**BPOV**

Tonight Edward and I decided it was going to be just about us, Edward and Bella. No Victoria, no overbearing Charlie, no Alice with wedding plans, just us ourselves. I was nervous as I had something I wanted to try with Edward. Would he reject me? Would he give in? Would it be dangerous? Will it hurt? So many questions I kept asking myself. But the only way any would be answered was if we gave it a try. I have agreed to marry him and be his, fiancée. I hated the word. But I loved Edward and if that meant marriage at such a young age then fine. I would do anything for him. I was going to be changed in a few months anyway so why not get married with all my family there. Renee will be happy, Charlie not so much.

We were lying on Edward's bed, when I saw he had got the bed many different ideas came into my head. He didn't feel the same. All these stupid boundaries were really annoying me know. I know he won't hurt me. Mind over matter. Just getting Edward to believe this was the hard thing.

Edward had just gave me my hand-me-down it was gorgeous. His heart, his beautiful giving heart. The thing that I will cherish for the rest of my life and never ever break. He has mine too, he always has since the first moment I saw him. I guess that is also why we are getting married. The fact that we don't need anyone or anything else proves that.

"Bella, love there is something else I really want to show you."

"What is it?" He looked excited.

"Your engagement ring Bella." His face fell, it must have been because he looked at mine. I felt really really bad I knew all this wedding thing meant a lot to him, it did to me too but I just wasn't as enthusiastic about it.

My face turned into a smile, a part of me did really want to see it.

"Of course Edward that would be lovely." He was gone bad back in two seconds flat with a small black box in his hands. His face was as I never saw it before. The love he had for me was shining through and he also looked nervous.

"Bella can I do this the proper way?"

"Yes Edward I would love you too." Butterflies were know flying around my stomach.

Edward got down onto one knee. I sat up on the bed looking down at him knowing I would always remember this moment.

"Bella over the past year I have learnt so much about life and love and this is because of you. You brought me back to life. You showed me how to love. I couldn't and never want to live without you. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife, marry me Bella?" A small tear came down my left cheek. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. I could hardly speak. But wait I have to answer.

"Yes, yes. Edward nothing in this whole world would make me happier." I knew at this moment if Edward could cry he would. He opened the back box and there lay the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It suited Edward and I perfectly.

Edward took it out eh box and placed it on my finger.

"Perfect fit Bella, just like you and I." Edward's expression was so soft, so vulnerable I knew I had made him the happiest man alive.

"Thanks you Edward, it's so gorgeous. I can't wait to become your wife." I can't believe I just said that but it's the truth it's how I really feel, becoming Edward's wife will be the best decision I ever make. I know that now.

Edward lifted me up and swung me round.

"Bella what has gotten into you? I would have thought you would have taken the ring off by now and waited till nearer the wedding."  
"No Edward, it's where it belongs."

Edward's lips found mine, this was my chance. I know it was a long shot but I really really wanted us to have sex. Edward pushed me back onto the bed his lips more urgent than usual. This could easily work out. I needed to ask him.

"Edward, stop a minute there is something I need to ask you." Edward stopped kissing me letting out a loud groan. He started laughing.

"Bella what is with you tonight? You are happy about getting married, you stopped in the middle of kissing?" It was rather strange.

"I know there is just something I want to ask you." Oh god how am I going to say this without sounding like a complete fool.

"What's wrong Bella?" He looked concerned. I looked downwards not wanting to see him when I asked. Edward pushed my hair behind my ears lifting my chin up in the process. He looked worried, crap I Really need to tell him.

"Edward I really want to .... I want to make love with you, tonight." Shit he is so going to say no. His face stayed as it was before as if he was thinking. Okay so he is considering this could work out.

"Bella why do you have to ask this? You know I want to more than anything but I don't want to hurt you, I could kill you." Great.

"No Edward you won't I know it, mind over matter. Please let us try I just want you so much." I was starting to plead. I don't care I want him so bad. He looked down, was this the look of defeat on his face?

"I can't say no to you Bella, you know I want to as well. If I hurt you stop me please at anytime." Was he actually giving in? He started kissing up my neck, okay looks like he is.

So this is what victory feels like, I must say I like it. Well time to get to business.

I grabbed Edward's top pulling it over his head. God he was so sexy, this just made me want him more. My hands slowly felt down his defined chest, they only wanted to go further but before I made it to the top of his trousers his hands went to my top, pulling it up slowly his fingers feeling my stomach after every movement. Once he had discarded of that he started down at my breasts in their lacy black bra. I wore my best underwear just in case this happened.

"Bella you are so beautiful."

Edward started kissing down my neck again while he unclipped my bra throwing it away. His mouthed reached my breasts and he started sucking on my nipples. A loud moan escaped my throat, for someone who has never had any experience he knew exactly what he was doing. He gently bit down on my nipple making me moan again. He was enjoying this; torture. He gave my other nipple the same treatment. I was becoming wetter and wetter. All I wanted now was to feel him inside me.

I could tell already that we were going to have a healthy sex life. I knew I would never get enough of this and Edward already seemed to be enjoying himself.

My hands went down to Edwards trousers slowly undoing them and pulling them down. He was already hard and this excited me more. He pulled his trousers off flinging them towards the rest of the clothes. He was ready to lie back on top of me but I changed positions making sure I was on top. I started kissing down his chest, deciding it was his turn to be teased. My hands found their way to his boxers pulling them down, Edward was now naked. Who knew he would be so large? Will that actually fit inside me?

Edward looked embarrassed I couldn't believe it. I kissed him and took him in my hands giving him exactly what he wanted. My hands started off slow pushing up and down. Edward was groaning; I loved it.

"Bella if you keep doing that you might have to wait longer than you planned for sex."  
I didn't stop. I knew this was mean but I couldn't help it. I started going faster. Edward's moans were getting louder and louder.

Suddenly he flipped us over stopping me from proceeding any further. The desire in his eyes nearly made me faint. He quickly pulled of my jeans leaving me in my panties.

"Do you think that was a good idea Bella? If you want to do that fine I can too." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I was in anticipation of what was to come.

Edward ripped my black panties off, great now I have no underwear. But I have to say that was the hottest thing ever. He started kissing me and his hand made its way to my heat. He started rubbing refusing to enter me. I was so wet.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella?" His tone was playful but intense.

"Please" He knew what I wanted and inserted one of his fingers into me. I moaned, the feeling was like nothing else. He inserted another pushing further and further into me. His thumb started to rub my clit and I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I needed him inside me.

"Edward please." I could hardly speak, my breathing was rapid.

"What is it Bella?" I knew he wanted me to say it. I had to he was driving me crazy with his fingers.

"Edward I need you inside me now please." Edward's fingers left me.

"You feel so good Bella." He licked his fingers. "You taste good too." His voice was so intense I knew exactly how he was feeling.

Edward lay on top of me, making his way to my entrance.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Edward this is what I want."

"Me too. But remember if I hurt you please tell me."

"I will. Now come on I can't wait any longer." He laughed.

Edward softly kissed my lips and thrusted into me. There was a small pain and I am sure he saw that on my face, he didn't move.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes keep going."

Edward started moving again, slowly going in and out. The pain started to subside and turned into pleasure, complete and utter pleasure. I started moaning, it just felt so good. I needed more.

"Edward please faster." Edward did as I commanded and started going faster. This was unbelievable. I was so near. His thumb went down to rub my clit.

"God Bella you are so tight." His words sent me even closer to the edge and with one last thrust I fell. I was in complete ecstasy. I Felt Edward spill into me straight after. I screamed his name while he said mine over and over in a mantra. I have never felt so amazing in my life. After we cam down from our orgasms Edward stayed inside me.

"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too Edward."  
"That was amazing, why didn't we do this earlier?"

**Okay so that is the first chapter it was mostly just setting the scene with them and now they have had sex for the first time they can now experiment ;) I hope you enjoyed. Things are going to get very good now for Edward and Bella and basically they won't be able to keep their hands off each other. I mean the next chapter is when they are in the tent the night before the fight. Bella is cold and now she doesn't need Jacob to heat her up, Edward and her have some activates that will solve that problem ;) **

**Btw check out my other ExB fanfics ;)**

**Please please please review. I won't update if I hardly get any. Let me know what you think ;) **


	2. What Are Tents For?

**Thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favourite my story :) I love you all!**

**Obviously this chapter contains lemons ( nobody has answered be yet why it's called that? Please let me know ha!) I hope you enjoy. **

**Please review I am only going to update if I get like 20 reviews ;) ( is that asking too much?) ha. I just want to make sure people are enjoying my story and stuff. I loved writing this chapter and may I say how fun it would actually be! Lol. **

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I do not own Twilight but I DO own all my wee steamy scenes ;)**

**BPOV**

I woke up that morning my joints aching. I didn't expect anything different I mean Edward and I did have sex a lot last night. It was amazing. I can't believe he agreed and now well I think he is worse than me.

I looked behind me and noticed Edward was not there. I looked over to see him packing. Shit I forgot about Victoria and how we had to go today. I had something completely planned for my day with Edward. But red haired bitch vampires seem to love to spoil things for me.

"Morning love, I am sorry but we need to leave in like half an hour." I groaned. Edward came over to the bed.

"You know Bella I would much rather do this." He started kissing me, see this is so much better than stupid Victoria. He pulled away with a grin on his face. I groaned.

"Do we really have to go?"  
"C'mon Bella how bad could it be? I mean we are going to be in a tent together all night." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know I like your idea of thinking husband to be."

"Well Bella we really better get a move on."

I got ready and we went with the rest of the Cullen's to go and meet Jacob, I had to leave a trail or something to put Victoria off. I kept my ring on, I knew Jacob would not be very pleased but I love Edward and he has to get used to that if he wants to be in my life.

All the Cullen's seen my ring and were ecstatic. Alice wanted to have the wedding much sooner, I have to say I was happy about it.

We started "running" to where we were meeting Jacob. He was standing with a growl on his face. I take it he had heard the news. The hello's were short and I was hardly staying awake, all of Edward and I's activities last night had really tired me out. I feel asleep in Jacob's arms where he was running to our clearing.

I woke up inside a tent with Edward's arms around me. Was it dark outside? How long did I sleep for?

"Goodnight love." Edward laughed.

"I have been sleeping for hours! What has happened?" I was starting to panic, where was everyone?

"Bella calm down. Jacob brought you here and I already had the tent set up, he said you slept the whole way. He also asked me about the ring on your finger and I told him it was none of his business. He ran off, in a mood I think say he will be back in the morning. Everyone else is fine just still planning what is going to happen tomorrow. So Bella love don't worry at all."

I cuddled into Edward's arms. Is it just me or is it starting to get really really cold? I started shivering, god I really should have brought an extra jacket.

"Bella are you okay?"

I could totally use this to my advantage.

"No Edward I am really really cold." I pouted and he grinned.

"Well Bella I think I know exactly how to warm you up."

"Oh and what may that be?"

Edward laughed and started kissing my urgently. I kissed back putting all my passion into the kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of my lips begging for which I granted. His hands started tracing circles on my bare stomach as I lifted his top over his head. He was so hot.

He copied my action taking my top off, I didn't even realise till then that he had unhooked my bra and with my top it was discarded. My nipples were already starting to turn hard. I was so turned on, the way Edward was kissing my and the way his hands were feeling my body was so amazing.

Edward frantically kissed down my neck reaching my breast. Taking my left nipple in his mouth he sucked. I moaned the wet was growing rapidly in between my legs. He gave my other breast the same attention then continued his way down my stomach. I knew what was coming.

Edward quickly unbuttoned my jeans and took off my panties. From my toes he kissed up my legs softly. Before he reached where I wanted he kissed my inner thighs, teasing me. Then he reached my centre and he started making love to me with his tongue. I moaned loudly, this was so good.

"God Bella you taste so good. You are so wet, say it's for me Bella." I did exactly what he asked.

"Of course it's for you Edward it's always for you." Edward started sucking on my clit while inserting his fingers inside of me. It doesn't get much better than this. My moans were getting louder and louder.

"Edward please don't stop, Edward!" He didn't stop he kept going and going until I hit my orgasm. I screamed his name so loudly letting out everything I felt. When I came back down from my orgasm I looked into Edward's eyes still burning with desire. It was his turn now.

I climbed on top of Edward kissing down his hard chest. He knew my destination and his eyes got even blacker. I unbuttoned his jeans and with them pulled down his boxers letting him free. I Still wonder how the hell he fit into me but I must admit it was a perfect fit.

I licked the tip of him, swirling my tongue around and tasting him, he tasted amazing and I wanted more. I took him in my mouth and slowly started to suck. Edward was groaning.

"Bella, it's so good." Him enjoying it only made me want to pleasure him more I started sucking faster.

"Bella I'm going to come, Bella." Edward shouted my name while he let go into my mouth. He really did taste so good. I swallowed his juices licking my lips once I was finished giving him a mischievous look. He was hard again already and this was my chance.

I straddled him taking him inside of me. He was so deep inside of me it felt amazing. We both moaned at the feeling. I sat there for a minute looking into his eyes. There really was nothing better. I started moving slowly, riding him. I could tell Edward was loving it. His hands moved to my hips guiding them at the pace he wanted.

"God Bella you feel so good." I started to ride him faster. I could tell we were both about to come. He had that look on his face and I could feel my orgasm staring to hit.

"Edward!" I screamed, nothing could ever be better than this. I could feel Edward spill into me. We both came back down from our high. I didn't move from where I was and I could tell he was ready for round two.

Suddenly I heard the tent zip being pulled open, there stood Jacob, he looked disgusted and also very very angry.

**Please let me know what you think? A wee cliffy to end there. Please review now I love to know what you think! Loveee Bex :D x**


	3. Like That Is Ever Gonig To Happen

**Tah everyone for the reviews :) I will love u all forever ha. So I am glad that most people enjoyed the cliffy. Please review this chapter it's the only thing that will get me to update ha, but really I love seeing what people think and their views on the different situation, so please please let me know it will be much appreciated. Also I would like to add that in this version of Eclipse there is no fight between Edward and Victoria, one of the werewolves kill her and Jacob doesn't get hurt ;)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I just put them together and make them so naughty things :)**

**LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! (obviously the name of the story is play dirty ;) )**

**BPOV**

I didn't move from where I was and I could tell he was ready for round two.

Suddenly I heard the tent zip being pulled open, there stood Jacob, he looked disgusted and also very very angry.

He started shaking, shit he is going to change. I turned round to Edward who looked crazy. I really should move but for some reason I couldn't, the fact that Jacob just caught us going at it made me want to laugh and I did. I couldn't stop myself I burst out laughing. Edward and Jacob looked at me as though there was something wrong with me, but there was something else in Jacob's eyes, was that desire? I heard Edward growl. Yes it must have been.

"Mongrel it would be in your best interests to think of something else right now and get out while Bella puts her clothes on." Then I remembered I was sitting naked. Embarrassed doesn't even cover how I feel right now. Jacob huffed and closed the tent. I turned round to Edward who even though still looked angry had a little glint in his eye, I knew he would enjoy the fact that Jacob walked in.

I stood up looking around for my clothes, seriously where did they go? I turned around and saw Edward lying back just watching me, go he looked so good. I was so ready for a second round! Stupid Jacob walking in. I wonder where he is. Maybe he has gone a walk or something and we could have time for a quickie. Edward must have seen the desire in my eyes.

"No Bella he is just outside, we need to sort this out, plus they will be fighting soon and we need to pay full attention." Well it was worth a try. But the quicker we get this day over with the quicker Edward and I can continue our activities.

We both got changed and went outside, I needed to make sure this didn't escalate into a fight and there was already a very important one happening right now. Jacob still looked mad, this might be harder than I thought.

Jacob charged over to Edward sticking his face into his.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You could have killed her! Is there something wrong with you? You are sick you know that?" How dare he I needed to defend Edward.

"Who do you think you are? What Edward and I do together is none of your business! I can have sex with him all day and night if I want and it has nothing to do with you! I want him to make love to me and I am not being hurt so just back off!" I really have never been so angry at him, well apart from when he kissed me. Jacob looked down; maybe I was a bit harsh.

I turned round to Edward who looked rather pleased.

"Bella I just don't want you to be hurt." Edward laughed.

"Jacob why don't you tell her that's not all." I turned to Jacob and he looked embarrassed.

"What does he mean Jake?"

"Well I guess he would tell you anyway so I am just going to say, I was still kind of hoping that you would pick me and I would be your first as you would be mine." Shit I feel really bad now. Edward still had a massive smirk on his face.

"Like that is ever going to happen." Edward really was blunt with him.

"Jake I do love you just no in that way and even if it was like that I would still be with Edward. We are getting married and we are so in love. Can you not just be happy for me, be my best friend, come to my wedding and shout or knock on the door before you come to see me and Edward." Jake laughed, maybe he is realizing.

"I'm sorry Bella I just love you so much." Why did he have to say these things? It just broke my heart because I couldn't return his love the way he wanted it.

"I know Jake, can I ask you something though? Why did you come back there?"

"Well ...eh... I heard you scream and I thought he had hurt you or something." Well actually he was pleasuring me but I think I will leave that out.

"Sorry Jake we were just ... you know." I smiled sheepishly.

"Jacob what Bella means is that we just had mind blowing sex and she was screaming my name because she had an orgasm. So I wasn't hurting her I was actually giving her a large amount of pleasure. I could never hurt her." Edward looked rather pleased with his little speech.

To say Jacob was as well would be a complete lie. Seriously does Edward want to start a fight? But really him talking about our mind blowing sex really got me going.

"Well bloodsucker I just want you to know if anything ever happens to Bella, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you, properly, you got that?" Edward nodded.

"If I ever hurt Bella I would come looking for you to kill me anyway so yes I do understand that." These boys really are so dramatic.

"C'mon guys lighten up I am going to be fine. Well as fine as the clumsiest person on the world can be." They laughed; thank god they were calming down.

I yawned loudly, who knew sex would tire me out so much?

"Well guys I am going for a sleep, I think maybe you two should get to more each other." They nodded, finally agreeing. I went inside the tent lying down on the mountain of covers and lowly drifted into a deep deep sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of my lullaby being played on the piano... wait piano that means I am back at the Cullen's, which also means the fight is over. Why do I keep sleeping for so long?

I ran out of Edward's room and down the stairs to the living room and there sat ALL of my family looking happily back at me.

"You are all okay?" My panic was leaving me. I think this had something to do with Jasper.

"Of course silly, I was there do you really think a bunch of newborns and Victoria could get past me?" I laughed at Emmett.

"Thank god, I was worrying there for a second, wait are the pack okay?"

"Everyone is fine Bella and Victoria will worry you no more." I ran over hugging every member of my family.

"Thank you so much, I can't wait until I am one of you, a Cullen." They all smiled and I ran down the hall to where my lullaby was being played from.

I opened the door and there sitting playing was my heart, my life, my entire existence, my Edward.

I walked behind him my hands going around him, I kissed his head over and over while he played. Once my lullaby finished he shot round brining me into his arms and kissing me.

"There is nothing to worry about now my Bella." It felt so good knowing that Victoria was gone. She would never bother me again and all of my family are safe.

I kissed Edward wanting to celebrate the fact that Victoria was gone. I really wanted Edward and the wet between my legs was growing in anticipation of what we were about to do. MY hands went to the bottom of his top attempting to pull it over his head. Edward's arms stopped me.

"Bella we can't here, my family are just down the hall what if they walk in."

"Edward they are watching TV, plus Emmett and Rose do it all the time when we are in the house!" I was not giving up.

"Bella you really don't know how much I want to."

"Then do it." Edward shook his head. This may be harder than I first thought. I got off Edward walking to the door and locking it. For what I was about to do would not look good if anyone walked in.

I started unzipping my jeans and slipping them off. "Well Edward if you are not going to do anything for me I might just have to do it myself." Edward's eyes turned black with desire and I knew soon enough he would give in.

But the feeling of him watching me masturbate may actually be really good. I kicked my jeans off leaving myself in my black lace panties. Edward went to walk over.

"No Edward you didn't want to, so take a set and watch." I pointed over to his piano chair, he looked at me in astonishment, and to be honest I am rather astonished myself, but this really could be fun. Edward sat down unbuttoning his trousers; hmm I take it the thought of me pleasuring myself turned him on.

I lifted my top over myself and undid my bra letting it fall to the floor. Edward's gaze looked hungrily over my body and I knew he was finding it hard not to move by the way he was gripping onto the seat.

My hands then went to my underwear pulling them down slowly then kicking them at Edward. This is so much more fun that I thought it would be. I don't even feel embarrassed, with the way Edward is looking at me I just feel sexy.

I walked over to the couch across from the piano; Edward's eyes followed my every move. I tell you after this he will be begging to have sex with me. I mean I understand his reasons but this was so fun and naughty. Getting caught by Jacob earlier was actually a bit of a thrill, I wanted that again.

I lay down on the couch my eyes staring into Edward's. He was so hot when he was turned on, the intensity in his eyes was unbelievable. He went to move.

"No Edward, stay." I purred.

My hands started travelling down my body, one staying at my breast massaging it, the other reaching my centre.

"How does it feel Bella." His voice was so husky.

"Wet, so wet."

"Who is that for Bella, are you wet for me?"

"Only you Edward."

I inserted two fingers into myself and moaned. Edward's eyes were fixed on the movements of my hands.

"Bella put another finger in." I complied and pushed another one in, I had to bite down on my lips to stop myself from moaning again.

"Bella keep going, push further in and rub your clit, do it for me Bella." His voice was urgent; he seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. I kept going my hands leading me to my orgasm. I pinched my clit sending me into oblivion, one of my hands flew to my mouth to stop me from screaming. When I came back down from my orgasm I noticed Edward was leaning over me.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me. You really are a dangerous creature." I laughed, that really was an amazing experience that I knew was far from over.

In two seconds Edward's clothes were discarded on the floor. He lifted me up my legs wrapping around his waist and lowered me onto his piano, he smirked. Of course he would love this. Edward ran his erection along my folds and instantly I was drenched again. I have never seen Edward so horny before. He spread my legs even wider and then slammed into me with one thrust.

I was about to moan when Edward's mouth covered mine. The piano moved and I nearly fell to the ground. Edward caught me and lifted me up so my legs were around his waist again. We waited for a minute and looked into each other's eyes. When nobody came to ask about the noise Edward pushed me into the wall and again thrusted into me.

Our tongues battled for dominance while Edward slammed into me. With each thrust he was going deeper and deeper. I needed to scream. Edward's mouth stayed glued to mine as if he knew I was about to shout.

Edward kept pushing me harder into the wall with each thrust only adding to the passion. While one of Edward's hands supported me the other moved to my clit rubbing it. I was so close and with one final thrust I was in ecstasy. I felt Edward spill into me and this only added to the pleasure. Once we were done we slid down the wall still in each other's arms.

"I have to say that is the best experience of my life!" I am not kidding the way Edward watched me while I pleasured myself gave me goose bumps and the way he was slamming into me was just so amazing.

"I know love, the things you do to me, you are so sexy!"

"See I told you no one would find out." Edward laughed.

Hmm maybe we should start trying lots of different things if it gets Edward like this...

**Okay so that was hot eh? Ha. Let me know what you think please because I put a lot of effort into this one. Also if you have anything in particular you want Edward and Bella to do let me know ;) The next chapter will have a lot of humour and a lot of lemons :) Revieww ....**


	4. Not Again!

**Everyone who reviewed this chapter is for you ;)**

**Now I have been given the idea to maybe include a threesome with Jacob? I was wondering if people would want this in the story. Or prefer me to do a one shot with him walking in the tent and it going differently? Please let me know.**

**This chapter obviously contains lemons and even if I do say it myself I love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :| I know I know it sucks :)**

**BPOV**

To say I was in pain would be an understatement. Like seriously I had been fucked that much walking was beginning to become a problem. But who cares! The sex is great and I have no intentions to stop it. Edward and I really have turned into complete sex addicts. We can't even help it, it's just so amazing.

Today kind of sucks though, we don't really have anywhere to go. Charlie is not working today and because of the rain he is staying in so my place is out. The Cullen's house is also out of the question after we nearly got caught yesterday by Esme, I still think she knew what we were doing I mean really why would Edward and I want to swap clothes. Such a stupid excuse.

We can't even go to our meadow because to the rain. So here I am lying in my room waiting for Edward to come so we can spend the day.

The doorbell rang and I decided I will let Charlie get it. I heard him open the door an greet Edward. He is beginning to like him again, maybe we should tell him about the engagement soon and give him some time before the wedding to get over it.

"Hello love." There he was standing at my room door; my life.

"Hey , I didn't even hear you come up, I was too busy thinking about how we really need to tell Charlie." Edward knew what I was talking about.

"I know Bella, we will tell him tonight, he has invited me for dinner."

"Unlucky you will need to actually eat."

"I know but I will do anything for you, besides I am sure he will throw me out when he finds out so I may not even have to eat." Edward laughed but I didn't. What if Charlie wasn't happy about Edward and I? It wouldn't make much of a difference as no matter what I am going to marry Edward but I really want to have my dad's blessing.

Edward walked over taking me in his arms.

"Don't worry Bella, I am sure he will understand, I mean he will be shocked at first but he will come through I know he will, he loves you too much." I smiled at the thought.

"You always help me Edward."

"It's what I am here for love."

I kissed Edward with all the love I held for him. He kissed back with just as much passion.

God he only makes me want him. I pulled away before it was too late for me to stop. Edward laughed.

"Bella there is somewhere I want to take you, it's really beautiful." What is he talking about?  
"Edward it's pouring outside!"

"I know love, I am driving." Fair enough.

I quickly put my jacket on and went downstairs.

"Dad we are going out for a few hours, we will be home for dinner."

"Okay Bells, Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner as well." Wait what?

"Oh, okay well I will see you then." Great this is not going to be awkward at all. I feel sorry for Charlie though, he is the only one sitting without a clue of everything that really goes on if Forks.

I walked over to Edward's Volvo.

"No Bella we are taking your truck."

"What? You hate my truck and you hate my driving!"

"I am driving remember" He smiled at me, what is he doing?

I walked over to my truck jumping in the passenger's side.

Edward drove for about fifteen minutes before coming to a secluded part of some forest I have never seen before." I thought it was supposed to be beautiful... wait a minute.

Edward turned around grinning at me.

"You brought us here to have sex?"

"Why else Bella, it is private land owned by this old couple who never come out, no one is going to see us, plus your truck is big."

"So is your Volvo... you didn't want anything to happen to your car!" What is he like!

"No Bella really your truck is just right."

"You over obsessive Volvo owner!" I laughed he really is funny about his car.

Edward started laughing too.

"Okay it's true, but really Bella now every time you are in here you are going to think about how amazing today was, I promise you." Well how could I resist?

Edward leaned over and started kissing me. His lips were perfect against mine and our tongues battled for dominance.

Edward pushed the leaver back on my seat making it fall back, who really knew this truck had so much room?

Our clothes were quickly discarded and Edward inserted two fingers into my wet heat. I moaned loudly, the good thing about this place was I could be as loud as I wanted.

"Do you like that love?"

"Yes Edward ... oh god yes." The things he can go with his hands should be illegal.

Edward then took my legs putting them over his shoulders and started sucking my throbbing clit. While his fingers thrust into me.

"Edward it feels...so good... so good." He then pulled away, just before I was going to hit my orgasm.

"What? Why did you pull away?"

"Oh I just really needed to do this." Edward then thrust into me. I moaned loudly just wanting more.

Edward moved in and out of me at a steady pace.

"Bella you feel so good, so tight."

I flipped us over so that Edward was now lying on the chair, the windows of my truck had started to steam up and the sweat was dripping off me, this really was an amazing experience!

I straddled Edward taking in his erection. The feeling of his cock inside me was incredible.

I bit down on Edward's nipple while riding him. He groaned my name loudly, I knew I was teasing him as I was going at a very slow pace; I would slowly pull myself up to the tip of his dick them slam back down, I had to say I was really enjoying it too.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me." Edward sat up and pushed me against the door of my truck while slamming into me. His hard thrusts were making me scream. His hands made their way to the door pushing against it while he pounded into me.

"Oh Edward...harder." I didn't think that would be possible but it was he slammed into me picking up the pace even more. That's when my orgasm hit me and I felt Edward spill into me. Edward thrust into me one last time but the strength of his body must have broken the door and we both came tumbling out of the truck and onto the wet grass.

It's safe to say our orgasms were gone and so was my truck door!

We started laughing until I heard a cough.

Our heads shot round and there standing was Charlie's deputy. Shit! Think of an excuse think of an excuse! Wait how can I, we are both lying naked on the grass, my truck door is about a metre away and he must of heard me screaming.

Charlie's going to love this.

"Miss Swan?" Crap he knows it's me.

"Eh yeah sorry can you please turn around a second."

"Oh yeah sorry."

I looked to Edward whose face that was normally calmed and composed now looked panicked, how really are we going to get out of this one?

We quickly put on our clothes and Edward picked up the truck door attempting to put it back onto the truck, yeah like that is going to happen.

"Mr Morton you can turn around now." I am in so much shit. We should have just stayed at home and had sex, at least we were own our own land!

"Mr Cullen and Miss Swan you do realize this is private land? You two have trespassed and conducted in a sexual act on this property which is against the law. We had a complaint from the old couple that live here about them seeing a truck rested on their land." So much for no one being able to see.

"Eh yeah ... well." What can I say? It's not what it looks like.

"It's not what it looks like!" Nice one Edward!

"Oh what is it?"

"Okay well it is what it looks like but can you not let us off? We will go apologize to the couple and we promise never to let it happen again."

"I would Mr. Cullen but I am afraid I will have to phone the Chief of Police to find out what I should do." The Chief of Police could he not just say my dad!

That's is it I am screwed!

The man brought out his phone and dialled my dad's number.

"Hello Charlie, we have a problem..."

Yeah we do have a problem!

**Hahahaha. I loved writing this!**

**Review and I will update ;)  
Also let me know about the threesome with Jacob – in this story or one shot ( maybe going into a longer story) ? Yeah so review ;)**

**Love Bex**


	5. Aftermath

**Well I worked really hard to get this chapter up today :)  
Just to let everyone know I will NOT be doing a threesome with Jacob in this story but I will be doing a one-shot with it, so if you don't like the idea don't read it ;) But I repeat this is staying a ExB story and it's not going to change :)**

**I hope you all like the cliffy I left you with last time. Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story! The reviews really mean a lot to me so please keep them coming, they are the reason that this story is updated today.**

**Lemons! – I know they are like rabbits! :D But you know they like to play dirty ;)**

**So everyone here is chapter 5 and Charlie's reaction to the big news :O**

**BPOV.**

The man brought out his phone and dialled my dad's number.

"Hello Charlie, we have a problem..."

Yeah we do have a problem!

The man walked away while on the phone to my dad. I turned to Edward.

"This has to be the worst thing ever that could happen! So much for no one seeing us!"

"Bella I am sorry I just wanted you so much and this was the only place I could think of, also sorry about your door I guess I got a bit carried away." Edward looked down.

"Edward you know even if I could I wouldn't change anything, I love the thrill of getting caught, jsut not by someone who will tell Charlie!"

"I know Bella, for once I can't save you from this, we will have to face him."

"Edward do you think we will get arrested?"

"I don't think so Bella, well I hope not."

"This seriously sucks!"

Mr Morton came back.

"Well kids I am not going to make any charges this time but your father wants you home straight away." I thought as much.

"Okay, sorry again." He nodded his head and walked away to his car.

"Edward what are we going to say to Charlie? He is actually going to kill you!"

"Yeah well, we will deal with him when we come to it, remember Billy and Jacob are coming for dinner, they will probably be there when we get in."

"Good that might delay his reaction and we won't have to face him till later."

"Maybe so but Bella we were going to tell him about the engagement tonight."

"Oh yeah, well know that is not too good an idea."

"Postpone?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well Bella love we better get back."

"Do we have to?" I really don't want to face Charlie.

"I am afraid so."

"You do realise my truck has like one door missing!"

"No I fixed it."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I am a vampire, I can do anything."

"Cocky much?"

"You love it." I laughed because I do love it.

Edward started to drive back to my house. Charlie is going to be so mad. I mean one of his colleagues found Edward and I having mind blowing sex in my truck on private land, no actually he found us falling out of the truck while having sex, eww he saw me naked.

I have already had the sex talk from Charlie and I told him I was a virgin, well I was then. He is now going to think I lied.

Now I can't tell him about the engagement tonight, I mean if I did I think he would kill me as well as Edward.

Everything is so screwed up! It doesn't help that Jacob and Billy are coming.

I mean I have a feeling Jacob is still angry about the whole walking in on us having sex and the engagement.

Really why does everyone have to walk in? Actually you know why because they are so nosy!

I can't have any alone time with my fiancée without someone coming and ruining the moment or wanting to arrest us. Seriously give us a break!

I looked out the window and noticed we were going up my drive way. Shit, how did we get here so soon? Actually why am I even asking that obviously we got here in like under five minutes, it's Edward that is driving!

"Do we have to go in?"

"Bella it's okay, Jacob and Billy are already here so I am sure Charlie won't want to embarrass himself anymore by telling them the story." Good point. I think it's fair enough to say we embarrassed him enough.

"Okay but I really am not looking forward to this."

"Me either love, plus I have to eat!" I laughed. Edward is much more relaxed about this situation than me, well his dad isn't Charlie. I will be grounded for weeks.

This sucks! I am practically just let out after being grounded for the whole motorbike thing!

We walked up the drive way hand in hand, I really just wanted to make a run for it but Edward was holding on so tight, sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind.

I knocked the door, wait why am I knocking my own door? I went to open the handle when Charlie beat me to it.

Edward and I looked up at his face; purple.

"You two get inside! I don't want to talk about what happened today until Billy and Jacob leave!" He really is crazy. I would not like to be Edward right now, if looks could kill I tell you Edward would be dead!

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we entered my house.

Billy and Jacob were sitting in the living room.

"Hello Bella, Mr Cullen, how are you both?"

"Great thanks, you Billy?"

"Still dancing." We laughed.

Charlie came through to tell us dinner was ready. We all went through.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Nobody was talking and everybody was sending Edward glares. Nobody here likes him at all.

Edward didn't seem to mind as he gulped back his fish.

I know it's like eating mud, I really do feel for him.

"So Bella, how is your truck?" Jacob was still always interested in my truck. If he only knew what we got up to. I looked over to Edward who I could tell was trying not to laugh, oh no please ... I couldn't hold it in and I burst into laughter.

"Bella what's so funny?" Edward and I couldn't stop laughing. The image of Edward and I having sex and the door breaking kept rewinding in my head.

Jacob and Billy looked very confused. Charlie looked crazy. Why can't I stop laughing!

"Nothing Jake, I just had a little incident in my truck today." What else could I say?

Charlie continued to glare at me; he really is going to kill me after they leave.

"Oh what happened?" Why did Jake have to ask that?

"Well you see the... eh the... the funny thing is..." What the hell Bella spit it out!

"Bella's truck door fell off earlier today." Edward did not just say that!

Again Billy and Jake looked confused and Charlie just looked horrified.

"Excuse me?" Shit.

"Yeah dad, it kind of fell off." Charlie stood up, pushing his chair against the wall. Edward really should learn to sometimes lie!

"Charlie what's wrong?" Billy looked really concerned about Charlie.

Whereas Jake seemed to enjoy the way Charlie was glaring at Edward.

"I can't hide this anymore, I am sorry Jake and Billy but there is something Bella, Edward and I need to deal with." Charlie turned towards me.

"What do you mean the door fell off?"

"Eh well, I don't know it just fell."

"Bella why are you lying? You know that my deputy phoned me about you two! You lied to me Bella, telling me that you and Edward were not having a sexual relationship! Do you not see Bella, he is a teenage boy, it's all they want! You are going to end up getting hurt like last time." Charlie was shouting at the top of his voice. Images from those months flashed in my head, I could never ever go through anything like that again.

Edward now had turned angry, anything that reminds him of the time when he left me always caused him so much pain, he was about to say anything when Jacob butted in.

"Charlie I don't mean to intervene but I don't think its fair you shout at Bella like that I mean they are engaged so its normal and..."

"WHAT?" Jake really put us in it this time. Edward was now even angrier at Jake, to be fair he did try to help me, we really should have told him that we didn't tell Charlie yet.

"I said that I don't know why it is such a problem if they are engaged. Also Bells what is this to do with your door?" Jacob didn't even realise what he had done.

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?" Realisation came to Jake's face. While Billy sat enjoying the show.

I can't take this anymore! Charlie needs to understand what Edward and I mean to each other.

"Dad Edward and I are engaged, he proposed to me a week ago and I accepted him. I love him more than life as he loves me and we are going to be married, soon." Charlie's face turned three different colours in under five seconds.

"You mean to tell me you have been engaged for a week without telling me?" Yeah that did actually sound quite bad, I would much rather go back to us getting caught for having sex in the van, although I know that is still not over.

"Yes Mr. Swan, I love Bella more than anything and would never take advantage of her, we are sorry for what happened today and nothing like that will ever happen again, we realise we embarrassed you by being caught in the van, but still Bella and I are to be married and I do not plan to go anyway or leave her at any time. Bella knows that me leaving last year was a mistake, one I will never make ever again." In that moment I fell even more in love with Edward than I thought possible, also him standing up to my dad is a complete turn on, as soon as we are alone again he is so getting rewarded for that!

"I can't be here right now, Billy can I stay with you tonight, I need to think things over."

"Of course Charlie, we will bring you back over tomorrow." Charlie nodded and walked out the house.

"Congratulations Bella, your dad will come round soon and the incident with the truck I don't want to know!" Billy laughed as he wheeled himself out the house.

"Bella, Edward I am so sorry, I swear I was just trying to stick up for you Bells, I thought he knew." Edward still looked angry.

"Do you realise mongrel you just made this situation a whole lot worse?" I really can't deal with a another fight breaking out.

"Edward go upstairs I will be there in two minutes, please." Edward complied and made his was upstairs.

"Look Jake I know that you didn't mean it, Edward is just upset about the whole situation we are in."

"Seriously Bella the truck? Do you always like to get caught?" I laughed.

"I know we just can't help ourselves." Jacob scrunched up his nose.

"Wow, okay I don't need to know that, well I will phone you later, let you know how Charlie is. Sorry again."

"Thanks Jake, its fine really, it will probably turn out for the best that he found out anyway." Jake smiled and walked out of my house.

What a day!

I know exactly what I need to release everything.

I walked upstairs to my room to find that Edward wasn't there. Where could he have got to?

"Edward?" That's when I heard the water coming from the bathroom.

I walked in to find Edward in the shower waiting for me.

"Well Bella you wanting to join me? It's been a long day and I think you need a wash, you are really really dirty." Edward winked at me as the water covered his body. He looked a lot happier than earlier and all I wanted right now was to feel him inside me.

"Edward you have no idea how dirty I am." I laughed as I quickly discarded my clothes and jumped into the shower with him.

"Oh and try not to break anything, I don't think Charlie could take another breakage."

"I will try love, it is just so hard."

"Much like something else right now." My hands felt up his erection as he groaned.

Before Edward got a chance to try anything I fell to my knees. Edward leant against the shower wall as I took him in my mouth. A loud groan escaped his mouth. My tongue traced its way around the tip of his dick then along the side of it.

"Bella..." The pleasure in Edward's voice made me wet instantly.

I started to suck on his cock, slowly at first to tease him. His hands made their way to my head. I looked up to see him looking back at me, the intensity in his eyes was staggering and I started to go faster, this caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head and he was groaning loudly.

I knew Edward was close and I pulled away causing him to moan loudly.

"You think that is funny love?" I stood up laughing.

"Of course."

Edward pushed me against the wall of the shower the water falling over our naked bodies. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I am going to fuck you so hard Bella." I shivered in anticipation.

"Well stop talking and get going Mr." I winked at him and he groaned and quickly thrust into me pushing me more against the cold wall. I moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Edward inside of me.

Edward wasted no time in going slow and slammed into me repeatedly, each time going deeper inside of me. His lips made their way to my neck as he left marks all the way down then took my nipple into his mouth sucking it while he pounded into me.

"Edward...please harder, I need you." I moaned.

Edward moved his mouth from me and opened the shower door running to my room with me still around his waist. He lay me down on the bed and flipped me over as he entered me from the back. This was different but so amazing. He plunged into me and a scream escaped my mouth as he was so deep inside of me, I definitely loved this position. He continued to thrust into me while he bent over caressing my breasts.

"Bella this is fucking amazing." Edward slammed into me one last time and sent me over the edge, him falling with me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as Edward groaned loudly, we fell onto my bed in a mess of limbs.

"Bella that really was amazing." Edward kissed my noise lightly. He then looked at my neck and laughed.

I stood up walking to the mirror and there all down my neck where marks that Edward had left.

"Nice one Edward! You know that Charlie can't see this!" Edward started laughing!

"Oh Bella I love you." I walked over cuddling into Edward.

"I love you to Edward."

My phone started ringing; it was Jacob.

"Bella just to warn you Charlie has just left, he decided he wanted to sort everything out to night."

"Thanks Jake I will let you know how it goes."

"Bye Bells, good luck" I hung up my phone and turned to Edward.

"Well we better get ready, Charlie will be here soon and I need to cover these marks!"

"Don't worry Bella, it will all work out, I promise."

I hope so ...

**Well please let me know what you think about Charlie's reaction!**

**Next chapter will be some phone sex between ExB :) excited?**

**Review please and I will update.**

**Love you all!**


	6. Orange

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I am so so motivated to write this story and I have planned so many more chapters full of lemony goodness since I love you all so much! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of this chappie! You all rock!**

**Lemoonnnsssssss!!!!!**

**Bpov.**

The amount of foundation I had put on my neck was unbelievable! But really Charlie can't see this; he will be here any minute.

"Edward can you notice my neck?"

"Bella for the tenth time no, but you do have an orange neck." He started laughing; I picked a pillow up throwing it at him.

"Edward laugh all you want but you will be the one who has to deal with Charlie if he notices the mark you left on my neck! Seriously Edward sometimes I think you want us to get caught!" Edward winked making me laugh.

"What do you think he is going to say about everything?"

"Who knows! Probably that we can never see each other again or something!" I was joking but Edward seemed to take it seriously.

Suddenly I heard the door bang; Charlie.

Edward and I looked at each other and rushed downstairs.

"You two sit down, we need to talk." Edward and I walked hand and hand to the couch and both sat down together, Charlie sat facing us, he looked much older than what he was before he left. I feel bad for him being like this.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" He was still raging.

"Well Ch...dad you know I love Edward with all of my heart, we are perfect for each other and we both think it is time for us to take our relationship to the next level; marriage." Charlie cringed at the word.

"But Bella you are so young, you have so much life to live. Getting married is a really big step in any relationship."

"I know dad but we are ready, what is the point in waiting?"

"The point is for you to find out if he is the one for you, Bella he left you once he could do it again." Edwards grip on my hand tightened.

"With all due respect Chief Swan I know that when I left Bella it was the biggest mistake of my life. In marrying her I also want to make it up to her, everyday that we will be together. She is the one for me I know that. She is my life, my entire existence and I beg of you do give us your blessing."

Charlie looked taken aback by Edward's words, the sincerity of them was overwhelming and I was a bit turned on! Bella stop! I can't think like this with Charlie around, I can tell he is still going to ask about the truck.

"Dad really, I also know he is the one for me. I can't imagine my life without him." Charlie looked down in defeat.

"Fine, I know there is nothing I can do so I give you my blessing but Edward I swear if you ever hurt her I will ..."

"DAD!" I cut in.

"Bella he didn't see you when he left! You were a mess I didn't know what to do with you! It was like you died and it was just your body floating around! I would be damned if I would ever let that happen to you again!"

Edward looked down, I know thinking about the time when he left me killed him. I squeezed his hand and lifted it up giving it a soft kiss. Edward looked to me smiling.

"Chief Swan I promise that will never happen again."

"I hope not." Then I couldn't believe it Charlie gave us a soft smile.

"I really do hope you too are happy and Bella you can be the one to tell your mum." Shit I forgot about her. I nodded reassuringly to Charlie to show that fact didn't scare me, but it did.

I went to pull Edward up off the couch when Charlie called us back.

"Where do you think you are going? We are not finished here." Shit I thought he would have forgot about this. Charlie's face was serious again.

"Do you both realize how embarrassed I was today to get a call from my deputy and find out you two were at it on private property! Look I know all about teen urges but not in public! You two could have been arrested!" Oh god please stop, I can't believe he is talking to us both about having sex.

"Chief Swan again I am so sorry that was highly irresponsible of us and nothing of the sort will ever happen again." Yeah yeah I have heard it all before Edward! I swear he is worse than me!

"Okay kids, I am not happy about the fact you are sexually active but there is not much I can do. Just promise me you are being protected? I mean there are so many diseases going around these days and if you got pregnant well I have to say young lady that would be the end of you!" Oh god did he just say sexually active, please ground swallow me whole now! I can't believe he just asked if we were protected. We both nodded and Charlie seemed to show some satisfaction about the fact.

"Another thing, no sex in this house I will not permit it under my roof!" Believe me I wouldn't dream of having it if he was in, I don't want to die this young.

"Of course not dad, is that all because we need to go up and finish off some homework."

"Yes Bella." I went to walk away again.

"Oh and Bella?" I turned round to see Charlie looking very confused.

"Yeah Dad?" What more could possibly be wrong?

"Why the hell is your neck so orange?" Edward choked trying not to laugh. Shit shit shit shit.

"Well Bella? It looks like you have painted your neck orange."

"Well Dad I was eh trying out eh these new eh foundations and well em I must have put too much on!" Nice one Bella!

"Ha you look ridiculous." Charlie laughed walking away!

Edward and I ran up the stairs laughing.

"Oh my god how close was that! I thought I wouldn't have been able to come up with an excuse!"

"I told you that your neck was orange Bella!"

"Thank god it was Charlie and not Renee she would have known straight away!"

Edward and I lay on my bed cuddling into each other.

"That has to be the most embarrassing talk of my whole life." Edward laughed.

"Bella you have no idea what he was thinking."

"Was it bad?"

"He is just worried for you Bella and well doesn't really trust me but I don't expect after him to, not after I left you"

"Edward you know I forgive you for that."

"I know Bella, I just still wish I never had, I will have to live with that mistake forever."

"I hate the guilt you carry around for that, please just let it go Edward, let it all go." I kissed him with all the love I held from him, his hands then pinned mine above my head as his lips worked magic at my neck, oh no we can't do this.

"Edward stop, please."

"Why Bella?"

"Did you not just hear the talk we had with Charlie?" Edward groaned.

"I didn't know we are actually going to follow those rules." I laughed he really is one of a kind.

"Well we are tonight!"

"But Bella I am leaving tomorrow." Wait what?

"What do you mean leaving?" The pain of last year hit my like a thousand knives.

"No silly Bella not like that! Alice and I are going to New York. There is something I want to get you for our wedding day." I relaxed instantly.

"Oh how long will you be away?"

"Just a few days Bella."

"I will miss you."

"As will I miss you love."

"So what are you getting me?" I yawned loudly; this day has to be the longest of my life!

"It's a surprise, sleep my Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my angel." Edward started to hum my lullaby and instantly I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find a piece of paper next to me on my pillow. I opened it up and read.

_My darling Bella,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you._

_I will be home as soon as I can._

_I will phone you tonight before you go to sleep._

_I love you more than life,_

_Yours always,_

_Edward._

I miss him already. The next few days are going to be so boring without him! I decided to get up and look through some wedding magazines, I really better start planning.

All day I sat and made plans for our wedding, it was much more fun than I ever thought it would be. Alice phoned me earlier on to tell me that Charlie will be away for most of the night. This really sucks why can't he ever leave when Edward is here?

I was lying in my bed thinking about Edward when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Oh Edward I am missing you so much when are you coming home?"

"We leave tomorrow night."

"I really am so lonely without you."

"What did you do today? I hope you stayed out of trouble?"

"Of course I did! Well I was looking through lots of wedding magazines you know for ideas."

"Great and do you have any?"

"Yeah a few but I will let you know when you come back."

"I heard Charlie is out, are you okay about being alone love?"

"Well I would much rather a big empty house with you in it but I guess myself is okay." I am going to let him know what he is missing.

"Bella you have no idea how much I wish I was there. What are you doing now?" Time for some fun.

"I am just taking of the end of my underwear, pulling my silky panties down and over my legs." I started to strip quickly so I was left with nothing on.

"Oh is this how you want it Bella? Are you wet? Feel for me." My hands went straight to my centre and instantly they were drenched.

"Yes so wet."

"Is it for me Bella tell me it's for me."

"Always for you Edward. I am so wet for you. Are you hard?"

"Very." I could tell by the huskiness of his voice that it was indeed true.

"I love your voice when you are turned on it's so sexy." Edward growled.

"God Bella I wish I was with you so much right now."

"Tell me what you would do if you were."

"If I was with you I would right now be kissing down your gorgeous neck and work my way down to your nipples, taking them in my mouth and sucking them. Bella play with your nipples, imagine it's me." My hands then flew to my breast kneading them and teasing myself, imagining it was Edward. I moaned loudly into the phone.

"It feels so good Edward..."

"That's what I like to hear love, I would now move down your body licking and sucking until I made my way to your heat. I lift your smooth long legs over my shoulders so I have better access and slowly start to move my mouth towards you so I can taste you. Damn Bella you taste so fucking good. Can you feel me love?" My fingers were pushing in and out of my centre.

"Yes Edward it feels so good, don't stop. I want to feel you in me, I want to feel you fuck me so hard." Edward groaned loudly at my constant moaning.

"I want to be deep inside of you too Bella. Just so deep Bella and bury my face into your neck as I push in and out of you."

"Oh Edward...make me come for you, please, please Edward." I was begging but I needed my release from our dirty chat.

"I flip us over so you are on top, you slowly slide on to me, feel how deep inside of you I am Bella, feel how we are joined completely as one."

"Edward you are so hard for me aren't you?"

"You have no idea my beautiful Bella. You start riding me, grinding yourself onto me..."

"Edward it feels amazing." My fingers were going like crazy in and out of me.

"Bella go faster..."

"Come for me Edward...you always look so sexy when you come."

"I can feel your heat clenching around me Bella, I am almost there."

"Me too, I am so close, Edward just one more one ..... EDWARD!" My orgasm hit and I heard Edward on the other side of the phone hit his as well.

"Oh Bella so fucking amazing..." A few minutes later I came back down from my high and I noticed how much my wrist hurt from my masturbation.

"Edward that was amazing."

"It was Bella, except I have to clean up now." I laughed, yawning at the same time.

"Just you wait till I get home love." I could hear the huskiness in his voice and was immediately excited.

"Seriously Edward you are turned on again? Do you ever stop?" He laughed.

"Sorry Bella I just thought about what we did, it was so hot!"

"I know, we really should do this more often."

"Bella we won't need to because I will never be away from you again and I have to say I would much rather do the real thing."

"As would I Edward."

"Bella love get some sleep I didn't realize the time."

"Okay, so you will be back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night love, sweet dreams."

"Love you Edward."

"Love you too my angel." I hung up the phone quickly shoving on one of Edwards jumpers and instantly fell into a deep sleep with the activities during our phone call spinning around in my head and also my whole dream was in.... well orange ....

**Hot or what? Ha. It was actually really hard to right the scene I was just thinking of what they would actually do when they were together and trying to turn it into them making it happen themselves rather confusing ha. Please let me know if you enjoyed? **

**Spoilers – Next chappie shows that car washes are not that boring! ;)**

**Review Review Review :)**

**Love u all. x**


	7. The Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews I love you all! It rocks that you all are enjoying my story. I love writing it! I have lots of new ideas for stories which I am sure you will all enjoy! I have every chapter now planned out for this story and well there are still a lot of lemons to go so enjoy them all :)**

**lemons**

**BPOV.**

I woke up to feel a stone cold body against mine; Edward is back!

I turned around quickly to be met by the eye's of my fiancée. He gave me his crooked smile and laughed.

"I am back love."

"I couldn't be happier I have missed you so much." Edward kissed me and I could tell he had missed me too.

"It's so good to be home Bella, you never left my mind and well after that phone call the other night all I wanted to do was just come straight home and give you it good." His voice was so husky that is sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well how about you give me it good now?" He laughed.

"You don't waste a minute do you Bella? We can't Charlie is just in the other room and I have a feeling he is going to be up soon, plus love remember the rule." I groaned.

"You know it's healthy to break some rules now and then."

"Oh and we haven't been breaking the rules lately?"

"Okay yeah we have good point."

"Well what do you want to do today Bella?"

"Well we did say we would go take your stupid Volvo to the car wash as you have been complaining for ages, then we could maybe just hang out since Charlie will be at work."

"I love the way you think Bella. I will just go pick up my Volvo."

"Okay I will go get ready."

"Okay, I love you so much."

"I love you to Edward; now get going the quicker we go the quicker we get back." I winked at Edward who laughed.

"Bella I have turned you into an animal."

"Oh you want me to stop."

"No Bella I want you to keep going." Edward kissed me passionately then jumped out my window.

Things couldn't be better; Edward was back and our wedding was in a few weeks. I wonder what his present is, I will have to ask him later.

I jumped quickly in the shower then went to my wardrobe to decide what I was going to wear. My phone started ringing.

"Bella I have left you an outfit in your top drawer, trust me you want to wear this today." Then she hung up, what the hell Alice really is weird sometimes, I mean when did she get the time to leave me an outfit?

I went to my top drawer like she said and there lying was a white denim mini skirt and plain v-neck sweater. What was she planning? I decided to take her advice and I got ready, I looked in my mirror and I had to say I looked pretty good. I threw my boots on with my skirt and tied my hair up in a high pony.

I then heard the doorbell and ran downstairs to find Edward standing outside with his Volvo parked behind him.

His eyes looked hungrily down my body and they turned a shade darker.

I slowly turn around in a circle to give him a better look.

"Bella don't start something I can't finish here." His voice was strained and I could tell he was finding it hard not to take me in his arms; perfect. Alice really does know what she is doing.

I walked past him and down into the Volvo as I walked past I let my hand run down his torso. From inside his car I looked to see him still standing at the door. This was so much fun.

Next minute he was in the car.

"Let's just get this stupid car washed so we can get back home."

"Okay Edward hurry up and drive."

Edward zoomed down the road; I could tell he was anxious to get his car washed so we could get back to the house.

We reached the car wash and Edward went inside to get the ticket number for the booth. He came back out.

"So what one did you get?"

"The best one obviously."

"I really shouldn't have asked." He laughed as we entered the car wash.

As it started I decided to get more comfortable, I knew this would take a wee while.

I crossed one of my legs over the other, not realising this exposed even more of my legs. Edward growled as one of his hands shot out to caress my thigh. I turned round to face him an instantly his mouth was on mine.

Our tongues battled for dominance as he pushed me against the window. This is going to be the second time we have sex in the car.

"I thought you never wanted to do anything in your Volvo?" I laughed.

"I can't help it Bella, we have been apart for days and well when you come out looking like this I just have to be with you."

"We need to be quick; I don't really want to get caught like last time." Edward laughed.

We didn't have time to completely take our clothes off. Edward pushed the seat back on his Volvo as I straddled him, his hands shot out ripping my underwear from me and throwing them away. He inserted two fingers into my heat. I moaned loudly causing Edward to groan.

I opened his jeans pulling his boxers down with them.

I took his erection in my mouth and his hands shot to my head moving it at the pace he wanted. His groans were becoming louder.

I stopped sucking on him and he lifted me onto the dashboard, looking up I could see the machine cleaning the car, my feet were on the floor of the car and my legs were wide open. I couldn't see Edward but I felt him. He quickly slammed into me and I groaned loudly.

"Edward."

"Do you like that Bella, damn you feel so fucking good." I loved when Edward swore, it was so sexy.

"Keep going please Edward." I was moaning loudly but I knew the machines would drown them out. Edward kept pounding into me, with each thrust I was falling deeper and deeper. Every time with him the sex was always better. I never wanted him to stop.

I could feel Edward kissing my stomach as he fucked me.

"Bella you're so fucking sexy.." His hand moved down and pinched my clit and with one last thrust I fell into oblivion.

"EDWARD" I screamed. I could hear him groaning loudly as he spilled inside of me.

But as I was coming back down I head the machine start to stop. I quickly looked to Edward.

"It can't be over yet can it?"

"Bella get your clothes on." I only had to fix my skirt , I looked for my underwear but it was nowhere to be found. Edward had his jeans back on in vampire speed and we both sat normally in the car.

A few of the men that worked there came into the booth. Edward rolled down his window.

"We heard someone scream and we thought that there was something wrong." Shit.

"Yeah my fiancée is scared of car washes she keeps thinking it is going to come through the car." Edward laughed as did the men. Great I looked stupid.

"It's okay young lady, nothing will happen to you." Dickhead.

The man stopped laughing as he focused on something he saw in Edward's car. I followed his gaze and there on Edward's steering wheel was my panties; shit.

The mad turned red as he knew we saw what he was looking at. I don't know why the hell he is embarrassed. His embarrassment soon turned to rage.

"I will not allow this in my car wash, what is wrong with you people? I have the right mind to phone the police." No please no.

"Sir it's not what it looks like." That always seems to be Edward's line these days.

I looked around to the other men who were laughing. I turned bright red again and put my head in my hands.

"I am not going to phone the police but you two are banned from here, never ever come back." The man started to walk away.

"Teenagers." He shook his head and motioned for us to leave. Edward nodded his head as he drove out. He parked further down the street were we burst out laughing.

"Well love at least they didn't see us this time."

"That was just as worse." Edward picked up my underwear and put them in his pocket.

"You really are so dirty."

"I didn't hear you complain back then"

"Okay fair enough. Anyway at least your car is kind of clean."

"Yeah but now I need to clean the inside." I laughed as Edward drove back to mine.

We got inside and I made myself some lunch.

"So love what where the wedding plans?"

"Oh yeah! Well I was thinking we could have it at the church my mum and dad got married? Also I want Alice to be my maid of honour and well I have picked out my dress."

"Bella that all sounds lovely, you know Alice will be ecstatic about being a bridesmaid." My phone started ringing and I knew who it was.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella I love you so much you are the best sister ever! The dress you have picked is gorgeous! You need to come over to night there is so much I want you to see, I have made lots of arangemetn I know you will just love."

"Okay Alice I will come over later."

"Thanks Bella, also just to give you the heads up your future seems to be disappearing right about now." Alice hung up and at that precise moment the door went. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust, which confirmed my suspicion of it being Jacob.

I went to the door to find my best friend standing looking rather confused.

"Bella we need to talk."

"Yeah okay Jake come on in."

He greeted Edward who gave him a nod back.

"Look Bella I am going to take the Volvo home, I think he needs to talk to you, I can't hear what but it seems important."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Anything for you my love."

I kissed Edward goodbye as he left my house.

I turned round to find Jake pacing my hall.

"What is wrong?"

"Look I have been waiting for days to say this and I know you already know but I just need to clear things up; I love you Bella please pick me."

"What? Jake we have already been over this! I am marrying Edward."

"Yeah I thought about it and I can't accept that, I know you love me Bella."

"Yes as a friend, that's it. I love Edward more than anything, he is the one that I want."

"Is this just because he sleeps with you? Bella you know I would do that too and I know I would be just as good." He came dangerously close to me to the point where I felt uncomfortable.

"Jake it's nothing to do with that, I mean yes he fulfils my needs but I love him for him, not sex."

" I don't believe you." Seriously what is up with this guy.

The next thing I knew he pushed me against the door and his warm mouth went to my lips; not again! I attempted to push him off but he wouldn't move. I moved my hand to feel for anything; I found the phone that was in the hall, I picked it up and smacked him with it on the head.

Jacob moved away from me and held his head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I opened the door pointing for him to leave.

"Bella crap I am so sorry I really didn't mean it I just snapped, please can e forget it and go back to being friends."

"Leave! Jake you know what I gave you so many chance and you keep blowing them! This time I hope Edward does break your jaw!"

Jake looked down and ran out my door. I slammed it shut and fell down onto the ground. I quickly took out my phone and dialled that all familiar number. In the distance I heard a howl, one full of pain.

"Edward I need you ...."

**Enjoy? Please review means so much to know what you are all thinking. I was just a wee quickie in the car but hey he actually had sex in his Volvo, I know you all think about it ha.**

**Review anywaysss ;)**

**Spoilers – Next chappie will have Edward's reaction to the kiss and some very passionate lemons like never before ;)**


	8. Passion

**You seriously are all the best I have over a hundred reviews :O It's crazy thank you so so so much! I am so happy you all love the story :D I love it too lol. I wasn't going to update as soon as this but well I was looking forward so much to writing the reaction to the kiss and I wanted to reward you all for your reviews so here it is three days early, you can thank me by reviewing ha.**

**LEMONS!!!!! **

**EPOV.**

"_Edward I need you ..." _Those four words caught be my surprise, at first I thought she meant sex but then I knew by the tone of her voice that something had happened, something bad.

"I will be there soon my love." I ran, faster than I ever have in my whole life. I had to see what has happened to Bella! I swear if anyone has hurt her I will kill them. Before I even reached her house I had a good idea who caused this problem; Jacob Black.

I soon arrived at Bella's house and I found her lying on her couch crying. What the hell has happened?

I walked up to her taking her in my arms.

"Bella love what is wrong?"

"He did it again! Does he not realise the pain I feel when I can't give him my love back, why can't he just accept that I love you." I knew I was right to think it was Jacob, he always causes something!

"Bella honey what did he do?" She was so emotional.

"Why can't he accept I can't love him back? I mean every time I talk to him I end up hurting him more than I first planned and then he just kisses me pushing me against the door and I couldn't get away and then-" Rage filled me.

"HE DID WHAT?" Bella looked up.

"He kissed me."

"I told that dog if he kissed you again I would break his jaw, he is dead." I went to get up when Bella's small hands attempted to hold me back.

"No Edward he has been through enough I can't hurt him anymore." I don't know if it was the rage I felt for him touching my Bella or the fact that she was defending him but even more anger built up inside me.

"Bella why are you defending him? He always ends up hurting you not the other way around! I should have killed him the first time he kissed you." Bella was shocked at my outburst.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare say things like that! He is my best friend okay? How would you like it if it was the other way around? I can't give him what he wants and it kills me!"

"Well go give him what he wants then." I know I was acting like a three year old but I guess Jacob Black brought out an evil side to me.

"You are so immature! You know you are the love of my life we are getting married for god sake! I could never want anyone else! Seriously Edward sometimes I think you need to grow up. He is my best friend and is in pain because of me and-"

I don't know what it was, maybe it was how sexy Bella looked when she was shouting, maybe it was the fact that I was drowning in jealousy or maybe it was because Bella just declared her love for me all over again but I did it; I silenced her rant by kissing her forcefully and pushing her against the wall in her living room.

I wasn't sure how she would react but I kissed her with all the love I had for her. At first she tried to push me off; I knew she was angry at me but I couldn't help it. I went to pull away when she grabbed the back of my head keeping my mouth engaged with hers.

I could tell she was still angry by the roughness of her movements, and I could also tell that my Bella was not holding back, she was going to take her anger out in our sex and I decided I am going to do the same.

I brought Bella closer to my body only to push her against the wall again, a picture fell off the wall crashing onto the floor but we didn't care.

Our hands were flying everywhere and my manhood was rock solid. Again she grabbed my hair roughly pushing me closer to her. Our tongues battled for dominance as I held Bella against the wall.

Bella's legs made their way around my waist as one of my hands supporter her. She hands made their way to the bottom of her top as she threw it over her head and onto the couch.

"Bedroom now Edward." The dominance in her voice sent a sensation along my erection.

Our mouths joined again as I attempted to make my way along the to the stairs. Out movements were so hasty and so rough that we banged into many objects on our travels. I heard smashes and thuds all around me but I didn't care I wanted to fuck her.

We made our way to the stairs and I ran up them at vampire speed while Bella nibbled on my earlobe. We were through her room door in second as we fell on the bed. Bella's legs were still wrapped around my wrist as she started to grind. I moaned loudly at the friction of our bodies.

"Do you like that Edward?" She started to grind harder and again a loud moan escaped my mouth. I have never seen this side of Bella. She did it again waiting for my answer.

"Fuck yes Bella." Bella's smile was bursting with pride; she knew what she did to me.

Bella's hands went to my top flinging it over my head. My hands made their way to the back of Bella's bra; I undid the clip causing her heaving breasts to hang free.

"Bella you are so fucking sexy." I decided it was her turn to feel some pleasure and my mouth made its way to her left nipple taking it in my mouth, I bit down gently.

"Edward" Bella hissed, I repeated the motion and her hips buckled beneath me.

My mouth made its way down her burning skin until I reached the top of her white mini skirt; due to our movements it was hitched half way up her body, I then realised that she hadn't had time to replace her underwear after our incident earlier on in the car wash. My erection twitched at the sight before me. She giggled.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Her voice was more playful but there was still a smidgen of anger in her voice. She seemed pleased with herself that she has surprised me.

I laughed and at vampire speed I plunged to of my fingers into her heat. She moaned loudly; a new wave of desire falling over her.

"You didn't expect that did you Bella?" She glared at me and again I sunk my fingers back into her centre.

"God Bella you are so fucking wet." I don't usually swear much but this girl brought out all different emotions in me.

"Please just fuck me Edward, I need to feel you inside me." The urgency and ringing authority of her voice made me want her even more.

I quickly discarded of the rest of my clothes as Bella took off her skirt leaving her body completely naked.

I slowly slid my cock along her entrance; teasing her.

She moaned.

"Edward please."

I don't know why I said it but I did; "Think of this next time that dog kisses you."

Bella's face turned as angry as before but before she uttered another word I slammed into her.

"God Edward you prick!" I slid back out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No please never stop." I obliged her and slammed myself into her again.

We both moaned from the sensation of my cock going deep inside.

"Bella you feel so fucking good, so tight." I kept my steady pace as she continued to moan.

"Tell me I am the only one who can make you feel this way." I needed her to tell me she wanted me, to feed my pride I needed to know.

"Fuck yes Edward; only you can make me feel this way, I only ever want to feel you inside me." The cocky side of myself was ecstatic and I slammed into her harder.

She screamed bringing her mouth to my shoulder and biting hard as her nails dug into my back. It should have hurt but it didn't it only increased the pleasure and I knew I was close to spilling my load. Sex with Bella would never get old and I have to say if we are going to have sex like this we should definitely fight more often!

My mouth made its way to one of Bella's nipples and I took it in my mouth and my right hand made its way down to her clit rubbing it in small circles then slowly pinching it causing Bella to shudder every time I did.

"OH GOD EDWARD" I felt Bella's walls close around me and I thrust myself into her one last time causing my orgasm to hit and I spilled my load into her.

I stayed inside of Bella, the sweat was dripping off her and I knew by staying here I was cooling her down; I bet Jacob couldn't do that either!

I looked up to Bella's face expecting to see her being very very angry instead she smiled down towards me.

"You know Edward we should totally fight more often! That was the hottest sex we have ever had!" I laughed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I moved out of Bella and already felt cold from the loss of our bodies being joined as one.

I lay beside her spooning her into me.

"I'm sorry Edward for the whole Jacob thing, I just find it hard that I hurt him all the time, you know I love you and I would never ever leave you, he is just my friend and that is why it hurts so much because I can't and will never give him more."

"No Bella I am sorry I completely jumped to the wrong conclusion I just get so jealous thinking about you two together. I know you love me Bella, but I know you love him too."

"As a friend Edward nothing more." I smiled softly kissing her on the nose.

Bella looked deep in thought; it was times like these I wish I could read her mind, she suddenly went bright red.

"Bella what's wrong?" she looked down.

"I am just embarrassed about being so commanding you know downstairs when....crap."

"What is it?"

"Downstairs." She only had to say that one word and I panicked; Charlie would be home in under an hour.

"Okay well we need to get our clothes on and go clean up then I am paying our friend Jacob a visit." Bella looked at me worried.

"Bella you can't expect me not to say something to him! He has to learn that he can't go around kissing people's fiancée's especially when they don't want to! I won't stand for it."

"Edward please don't hurt him." I wish I could hurt him, he constantly gives my Bella pain.

"Edward promise me." I looked down defeated.

"I won't hurt him, but I will scare him." Bella look satisfied with my answer.

We quickly got ready and ran downstairs; the place was a mess. There is no way we will be able to fix the picture that fell off the wall, or the cups that smashed off the side table.

"Bella I can clean up but I don't know what you are going to do about the broken things."

At vampire speed I ran around the house fixing everything we had dropped in our heated kissing session.

I was finished 10 minutes later and I turned to Bella who was trying to hide the picture in the bin.

"Really Bella that has to be the stupidest place to put the broken things." She laughed.

"I will take them on my way to Jacob."

"What will I say to Charlie?"

" You better think fast his truck is coming up the road."

"Maybe he won't notice."

"Hopefully. Love can you do me a favour and text Jacob asking him to meet you at the cliffs just before La Push, don't tell him I am going instead of you and then I will come by after." Bella took out her phone.

"Fine but Edward remember what you promised me!"

"Yeah I know; no killing the dog because he has feelings too." She laughed.

"Exactly, don't be too long, I will miss you."

"As I will miss you. I love you Bella Swan soon to be Cullen."

"And I love you too husband to be." I kissed her quickly as I heard Charlie opening the door.

I then ran out the back, I was nearly out of hearing range from Bella's house when I heard Charlie speak to Bella.

"Bella what happened to the picture that was on the wall?" So much for him not noticing.

"What picture." Nicely played Bella.

"The one that you brought over here from Phoenix?" Not so nicely played.

"I don't know you must have put it somewhere."

"Well why is there glass on the floor?" Crap we must have missed a bit.

I didn't hear Bella's reply as I was too far away.

My focus now was on Jacob Black.

I could kill him, easily but I promised Bella I wouldn't touch him. Such a hard promise to keep but one that I will. Who does he think he is? Time and time again he tries to be with Bella and I am done being nice to him. I knew he would be at the cliffs as he would do anything for Bella well apart from stop kissing her when she wants him too.

I ran faster to my destination and there sitting with his legs dangling off the cliff was Jacob, damn it would be so easy to run up and push him off. _Remember Bella's promise! _I tried to rid of the idea and focus on what I was going to say.

"I knew you would come bloodsucker." Okay I wasn't expecting that.

"Good for you, I also take it you know why I am here then?"

"Probably to push me off this cliff." I sometimes wonder if he is the mind reader.

"I would be lying to say that thought didn't cross my mind." My voice was ice cold and intimidating.

Jacob turned around standing up facing me.

"Look Cullen I couldn't help it okay! I love her and I have lost her it's hard you know to deal with!"

"Don't say that as if I wouldn't know! I thought I lost her once and my life was over okay!"

"Yeah because you left her! You don't deserve a second chance, I was there with her the whole time." He was right about that I left her.

"I know I left her and I regret it every day but that doesn't mean I love her any less! She is my fiancée! You kissed an engaged women what the hell is wrong with you man? It's not even the first time you have done it! I told you last time if you did I would break your jaw."

"Then why haven't you?" I walked right up to his face staring straight into his eyes.

"Oh believe me I would have by now, but I promised Bella I wouldn't touch you." He laughed.

"See unlike you I do what Bella tells me to do, I would never want to hurt her intentionally."

"Hey man you act like I don't know Bella! I don't want to become between you two but I love her and I am not giving up. There is still time!" I suddenly felt sorry for him; he was broken.

My voice became more calm, " Look our wedding is in a few weeks, we are getting married Jake, it's serious and we are going to be together forever; nothing will ever come in the way of that especially not an overgrown dog." He growled.

"You mean forever because you are going to change her aren't you?"

"You already knew I was."

"Cullen I am happy for Bella, I know I don't show it and well it kills me to say it, but I just want what's best for her, she seems to think it's you even though I disagree, I guess that is why I keep going back to her."

"If you want what is best for her then let her be, be happy for _us._"

"I will accept it but I swear if you ever hurt her I will kill you."

"If I ever hurt her I would be begging you to kill me." His features softened.

"Bella and I would like you to come to the wedding." I don't know how I had the strength to say it.

"It would make Bella happy and that makes me happy so think about man."

"Yeah well sure of course I will be there." He smiled softly. I nodded in return.

I went to run back to Bella when I heard his threat again.

"Remember Cullen I will be watching your every move."

"I know I would do the same."

I then started to run away to my love. I wonder how the whole picture fiasco went down.

Charlie ended up answering the door.

"Hey Chief Swan"

"Edward, how are you?"

"Yeah great thanks you?"

"Yeah just tired after work."

"Oh I have to remind you Alice will be over tomorrow for your dress rehearsal." He laughed.

"Thanks" I went to walk away.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to pay for the picture, I know it was an accident that you let it fall when looking at it, Bella tried to cover for you but she finally gave in." Charlie laughed and I pretended to along with him.

I walked into Bella's room to find her pacing up and down. As soon as she saw me she engulfed me in a hug and kissed all over my face.

"Bella love what's wrong?"

"I was just scared something happened to you."

"Silly Bella I told you I was coming back. By the way thanks for the heads up on the whole picture thing!" She laughed.

"Really Bella a text would have been nice." She laughed even harder.

"How did it go?"

"We came to an agreement." She raised her eyebrows.

"You meant there was no fighting?"

"Well there was a couple of raised voices but apart from that it went well." She smiled.

"He is coming to our wedding Bella." Bella's face lit up immediately as she again jumped on me.

"Oh Edward you really are the best I love love love love you!" I laughed.

"Anything for you Bella."

We lay in each other's arms for the next few hours without a worry in the world. That was until my phone rang.

"What's up Alice?"

"Edward we have a problem..." Shit.

**Hot or what? Review and let me know what you thought about the lovely lemons scene and the Jacob and Edward talk ;)**

**Spoilers - Special guests that will have an influence on ExB sex life but hey when does that ever stop them?**

**Review :D**


	9. Visitors

**Have I mentioned how much I love you all? I have a feeling I have but well now you all know again! Seriously I am so happy with the response from the last chapter :D I take it people like heated lemons huh?**

**Well I know most of you want to know who the visitors are and what they are here for so here you are chapter 9 ;) (btw I have up to chapter 20 planned out so there are lots and lots of good lemons and drama to come).**

**EPOV.**

"_What's up Alice?"_

"_Edward we have a problem..." Shit._

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Bella quickly turned to me her features turning whiter than usual and her smile that was on her face not a second ago was now gone.

"Look I can't go into too much detail now just come home right now and bring Bella with you, this concerns her." Alice abruptly hung up. This concerns her? That is not something I want to hear!

I swear this is the second phone call today that has had me worried for Bella. Why can't we just be left alone to be happy?

"Edward is there something wrong?" I looked down at her beautiful face, fear was written all over it and I could see the glistening of a tear in the corner of her eye; she was scared.

"It was Alice, love. She says there is a problem, she didn't say what but we need to go now and find out."

"A problem? I don't understand everything has been fine lately I mean what could it be?"

"I really don't know love, but I do know that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"I know Edward. You always do." I pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and slowly kissed her luscious lips. Her kiss was so full of need and want that it blew me away. I reluctantly pulled away and she groaned.

"Bella we can't here." She laughed agreeing with me; thank god because I don't think I could have handled another second with her kissing me like that, Charlie would attempt to kill me for sure.

"I love you Bella Swan soon to be Cullen." She laughed, her beautiful smile once again returning to her face.

"As I love you Edward." We slowly got off her bed and put on our jackets.

"What am I going to say to Charlie? I mean it's quite late."

"Just say you are staying as Alice wants you up early for the dress rehearsal, he will understand and if not I will get Alice to phone she will-" That's when the house phone began to ring and I knew it was Alice. Bella smiled towards me as she knew too it was my sister.

A few minutes later we heard Charlie climb up the stairs and knock on Bella's door. He really is learning to cope with the two of us; I mean a few months ago he wouldn't have ever thought of knocking.

"Come in dad." Charlie opened the door smiling.

"Bella that was Alice, you are staying with her tonight as she wants you up early for the dress rehearsal, she wants you done before me."

"Yeah sure dad I will just get going then."

"Okay Bells, are you excited to try on your dress."

"Yeah I can't wait to see it on." I smiled towards her imagining her and how beautiful she will look. The wedding is only a few weeks away and I couldn't be happier; Bella and I will finally be completely joined and we can live our life together. Nothing is going to come in the way of that; nothing.

"My Bella is growing up." I pretended to look at a book not wanting to interrupt the father-daughter moment. He really just wants the best for Bella; I guess that is something Charlie and I have in common.

Charlie then left the room.

"Alice really is brilliant!"

"I know Bella she is; now we better go." Bella nodded and I could tell she remembered that the reason we were staying was not for the dress rehearsal but because of the problem that has arose.

I held Bella's hand the entire way to the house, I didn't want to let go and I knew she didn't want me to. We went in the house and for once in my life I had no idea of what was to come.

My family sat in the living room deep in conversation. They all turned toward us when we entered, all of them with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Sit down." I looked to Carlisle who had a serious look on his face. I took Bella and we sat down facing everyone.

"Okay so what's up?"

"The Volturi are coming."

"What do you mean they are coming?" No no no no they are going to be crazy when they realize that I have not changed Bella.

"They are coming...tomorrow." I glared at Alice.

"How the hell could you not have known this sooner?" Even if we had to we couldn't change Bella now, it's too late, they are going to see her; still human.

"Look Edward it's not my fault they must have just decided to come! Anyway there won't be a problem, yes they will be unhappy Bella is not changed but they will be satisfied if you tell them you plan to change her after the wedding."

"Okay so the problem isn't that big."

"Well there is more."

"More?"

"Yeah well they will be staying for a few days and well you two can't be too intimate if you know what I mean." Now I see the problem. I could tell Bella was embarrassed about discussing our sex life in front of our family but I was not.

"What do you mean too intimate?"

"You can't have sex." Bella looked down her face turning that lovely shade of red. I squeezed her hand softly.

"Yeah okay well no can do." Bella looked up horrified.

"What?" Everyone seemed to be more interested now.

"Yeah well Bella and I are not going to pretend around these people. We are in love and well we enjoy sex." Emmett burst into laughter.

"Bella do you see how much you corrupt him! I love it!"

Bella hide her face in her hands and the rest of my family laughed. I knew none of them were uncomfortable about I and Bella's relationship, the only uncomfortable one was my dear Bella.

"This is so embarrassing." My family laughed even harder.

"Yeah well Edward I am afraid your and Bella's activates will have to be postponed for the next few days because if they find out they will probably kill Bella. I mean they don't think this is normal. A human and well us together, they are already giving Bella a chance by waiting until you two are married for her to be changed. If they found out you two were having sex Aro would go crazy and you know it." Shit.

"Okay well that changes everything." Oh my god, how the hell am I going to be able to not have sex with Bella, I mean I find it hard if we don't do it once a day. Yeah okay I can admit it I am an animal. It's just well anytime I am around her she does or says something that turns me on.

"Yes it does so you two both need to be on your best behaviour!" Everyone laughed. I turned to Bella who looked confused. I could tell she would also find this hard.

This has to be the most fucked up situation ever. I can't sleep with my fucking fiancée? The Volturi really are a pain in my ass! Seriously why can't they just stay out of out life together?

"So do you think you can do it?"

"No."

"No."

Everyone laughed again but really this would be the hardest test I have ever been put through.

"No really in all seriousness you two have to be careful." I looked to Carlisle. The pain in my eyes was evident.

"Come on Eddie I am sure you can do without it for a few days, I mean you did for over a hundred years." I growled at Emmett.

"I guess it's true what they say; when you pop you can't stop." Everyone again laughed at Emmett's comment and I also noticed that Bella found it funny.

"I guess we will just have to endure it. Come on Bella, let's go a walk."

I stood up taking Bella with me on my back and I ran to our meadow; if I was going to do without sex for a few days I was going to make the most of my last night with her, but before I did anything I needed to know her thoughts on this. I slowly laid her onto the grass and lay next to her.

"So Bella what do you think about this." She turned looking into my eyes.

"I really don't think I am going to be able to do it."

"Me either. God we sound like rabbits." She laughed loudly.

"Yeah we do, maybe we will be able to sneak off or something at one point."

I nodded towards her hoping that we would but if we didn't this night was the last time for a while.

I slowly leaned over Bella my lips touching hers in a frenzied kiss. Thinking about not being able to do this for the next few days angered me and only fuelled my need for Bella. Her soft tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance which I more than happily granted.

Her small hands made their way to my hair gripping onto in; only making me want her more. My hands made their way to her stomach as I started slowly caressing her soft skin. She moaned lightly making my manhood twitch.

Her hands then hurriedly came to my shirt flinging it over my head. I moved my lips to the top of her neck kissing and sucking my way down it while I undid her buttons on her shirt. Her moaning was increasing and when her breasts came into show my dick came to full attention.

I ripped off Bella's bra and took her hard nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Edward." Her reaction made me bite down gently on her nipple causing her to stir beneath me.

I then made my way down her stomach; my tongue swirling around her belly button slowly making my way to my destination.

I undid her jeans pulling her panties down with them.

I looked up to Bella her eyes filled with desire and anticipation of what was to come. My erection was now pressing against my trousers, just wanting to break free.

I took both of Bella's legs over my shoulders pulling her towards me. My mouth met her heat as I slowly licked along her folds.

"Edward." Her moaning was driving me crazy.

My tongue then entered her, tasting her.

"God Bella you taste so good." I watched her facial expressions as I licked around her centre.

I knew she was close as her hips were buckling beneath me. She then closed her eyes.

"Bella keep your eyes open, watch me, I want to see you when you come."

Bella then opened her eyes, her intense gaze watching me as I pleasured her. She was still moaning, still squirming but nothing was going to stop me. Our eyes never parted from looking into the other's as she had her orgasm; her face was so beautiful; they way her she bit down on her lip then her mouth making a small o shape.

I wasn't finished with Bella yet. I picked her up as her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands came to my jeans pulling them down with my boxers. My throbbing erection pressed into her leg. I then pushed her into a tree and slammed into her making her scream.

"Bella you feel so fucking good." Desire over took me as I plunged into her. I could never get bored of this feeling. What am I thinking? I can't possible go a few days without feeling this.

"Edward please harder." I obliged her as I thrust into her harder. I was so close and I could tell Bella was as well.

My hand made its way to her clit as I pinched it and gave one final thrust.

"EDWARD." Bella screamed. I moaned loudly as I emptied my load into her shaking body.

After we were both finished we slide down the tree. Bella's head rested against mine.

"Edward what are we going to do?"

"I don't know love, but well I know one thing; I can't possibly go a day without being inside you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We will find a way, I know we will."

"We need to Bella, seriously." Bella laughed.

We stood up as we needed to get home, the Volturi could arrive any minute.

We walked over to pick up our clothes. Shit.

"Edward where is my top?" All that was lying on the ground were my boxers, Bella's underwear and well my top.

"The wind must have blown them away." Oh crap.

"We can't go back to mine for clothes Charlie will kill us!"

"Okay we will just need to go back to mine, you are staying anyway and hopefully no one will be in the living room and well I will quickly get you into my room."

"Yeah okay." I handed Bella my top to wear which thankfully covered to the top of her thighs and well I just had my boxers on.

I ran at vampire speed back the house.

Please no one be here please please please.

I approached the door ready to run upstairs when someone beat me to it; Emmett.

I heard a loud flash as I noticed he had a camera in his hands. Alice then came behind him.

"I cam sorry but we couldn't possibly miss this!"

I looked down at myself standing at our front door with only my boxers on and then to Bella with only my shirt, I burst out into laughter; we really were like rabbits!

"Man this is the funniest thing ever I have to get Carlisle."

"Don't you dare Em!" I decided the joke was over and picked Bella up running into my room and settling her on the bed. She yawned and I knew soon enough she would drift off too sleep.

"Good night my Bella." I snuggled in beside her.

"I am scared Edward."

"You don't need to be I told you I would protect you."

"I know..." she then fell asleep.

The thing was I am scared too.

**Okay so now it's gonna get good with them arriving! Can Bella and Edward stay away? Hell no! They even said it themselves they are like rabbits! So yeah sneaking around, giving into temptation! It's gonna be so fun :D**

**Please review this chapter it always means a lot and also means quicker updates :D**

**I love you all!**

**x**


	10. Interesting

**Hey everyone :) Thanks for all the amazing review, seriously they just inspire me to write more and more :D**

**Also to clear something up Aro is not coming straight away to the Cullen's, only Felix and Demetri are so they can check if Bella is changed or not but believe me Aro will come. :)**

**So yeah please enjoy I have so many chapters filled with lemony goodness to come so get reviewing :)**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV.**

I was watching Bella like always in her sleep; she really is so beautiful I just wish she saw it. But I noticed there was trouble in paradise; sweat was forming on her brow and she started to squirm. She must be having a nightmare.

"Edward...I need you now please" she moaned and I then realised it wasn't a nightmare; it was a sex dream.

No no she can't do this! Felix and Demetri will be arriving in less than an hour and if she keeps squirming like that because she is dreaming of me I won't be able to last ten minutes let alone a few days!

"Right there Edward..feels so good...ohhh..." I couldn't move and for once I couldn't think; my cock was rock solid. What should I do? Should I wake her up? Tell her that she should get up now and get ready because they will be coming soon.

Or should I just walk away, let her finish her dream because I know that I can't possibly stay here or I will crack.

Or maybe I could just wake her up and take her, push deep inside her like I want to so much right now.

No I will leave and well listen somewhere else. I slid out of bed and went to put on some shoes.

"Oh Edward just like that..." Bella made me jump and I spun round causing the shoe to fly and smack the lamp which fell straight to the ground, smashing. Bella sat up quickly looking around as if a bomb had hit the house. I smiled sheepishly towards her and she blushed.

"Sorry Bella love I just well smashed the lamp by mistake."

"By mistake?" She knew I couldn't just smash a lamp and that obviously there was a reason behind it. I looked down not wanting to meet her already lustful gaze; I guess she didn't get to finish the best part of her dream...

"What happened Edward?"

"I well, I-"

"What's wrong?" She then looked down to the bulge that had formed against my trousers and realisation came to her face.

She looked down blushing again, "Oh you heard that." But wait that wasn't a blush of embarrassment; she felt guilty!

"Isabella did you want me to hear that?" I looked deep into her hungry eyes. She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I wasn't dreaming. I guess it's just I know they aren't here yet and I want you so much and-" Bella went to say something else but I didn't give her the chance. I crashed my lips onto hers in a frenzied kiss; there was no time to go slow.

She moaned loudly as I started attacking her neck, my tongue licked down to her pulse point where I started sucking and nipping it. Her hands flew to my head as she gripped onto my hair and her legs wrapped around my waist causing my throbbing erection to press against her centre.

Bella was still naked from our activities last night so it was easy for me to make my way down to her breast; taking her nipple in my mouth I bit down gently causing her hips to buckle beneath me.

"Edward," She said breathlessly only causing me to repeat the action. I moved my hand down to her heat and softly rubbed it along her folds, she was wet and ready for me which only made my cock throb even more for her.

I let my finger linger on her clit and move back down her wet folds. My mouth made its way back up to her neck as I slowly slid three fingers into her.

"Bella you have no idea how amazing you feel." She moaned in return and pushed her hips up so my fingers went further in.

"Edward I need you now." I didn't need to be told twice and I quickly pulled off my boxers letting my erection hang free.

"Bella we will have to be fast."

"Just the way I like it." I laughed loudly as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Well love you are going to enjoy this." I then slammed into Bella causing her to moan loudly. I pulled back out leaving only the tip of my cock inside her. I went to slam back in when the door opened.

What the hell? Alice came running in throwing clothes at us. I jumped away from Bella throwing a cover over her naked body and at vampire speed putting my own clothes back on.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Look I am sorry to cockblock you Edward but I don't want Bella to die anytime soon! I think you would like to know that they are arriving in approximately two minutes!" Crap.

"Alice just get out right now okay?"

"You two better not do anything or I swear I will bring more people in to tear you two apart!"

"Alice get out!" Alice ran back out. I turned to Bella who was sitting mortified.

"I can't believe she just walked in on us having sex."

"I know love, I am sorry we shouldn't have I couldn't control myself." I looked down realising I will still hard and completely unsatisfied.

"Edward I feel the same too, what are we going to do? I mean I can't exactly get myself off or-" Bella was still talking but I couldn't listen, as soon as she mentioned about getting herself off images of the night in my piano room rushed through my head only making my erection harder.

"Edward are you even listening to me?" I quickly looked at Bella.

"Sorry love I went into a bit of a daze."

"Yeah well what I was saying was I am screwed!"

"Tell me about it! You have no idea how much I want to finish pounding into you." I started moving towards Bella as she pushed the sheet off of her body.

"Don't even think about it Edward Cullen!" Alice came walking back in grabbing Bella then walking back out.

I was left alone with my throbbing erection; great! My need for Bella was only getting worse. How the hell am I going to be able to stay away from her for a couple of days?

This sucks.

**BPOV.**

Alice was dragging me into her room.

"Alice you can let go of me now I am not going to run back."

"Bella how can you be so stupid? You know they are coming and-" The doorbell went and I froze. It was them, the people I have been afraid of for ages. The Volturi.

"Bella just act normal okay?" I quirked my eyebrow at her comment.

"Okay as normal as you can be." I looked down while Alice dressed me.

I have never been so unsatisfied in my entire life! I mean Edward and I were just getting started. I hate the Volturi! They ruin everything and now I have to attempt to wait a few days until they leave to be with Edward again. This is impossible.

"Bella don't worry it will be fine okay, they are going to be surprised you are not changed but when you tell them you have a date it will be completely fine I promise!"

My doubts were still there but I nodded towards Alice showing a brave face.

"Okay let's go."

I stood up and walked out of Alice's room. I went to run back in when Alice took hold onto my arm pretty much pulling me down the stairs but of course she made it look effortless.

When I made the bottom I looked up to find my family sitting staring at me, but I felt like someone else was watching me, I turned round to see Felix and Demetri gazing at me.

Well Demetri looked angry; probably because I was still human and Felix was looking at me with desire. This could not turn out well. His eyes raked down my body and I suddenly felt two cold hands holding onto my waist and pulling me against him; Edward.

Have I mentioned how sexy I find his protective side? I was brought out my daze by Demetri.

"Bella I thought you would be changed by now?"

"Yeah well we are after the wedding which is only like a week away, and then straight after I am being changed."

He nodded his head but still didn't seem satisfied.

"I will need to inform Aro who I am sure will not be happy but well what can we do, I have to warn you we are here to watch over you for a few days and in this time if we see you do anything that could threaten the unknown existence of vampires there will be severe consequences." I shuddered only imagining what they would be, Edward's grip on my waist tightened; I know this is hard for him I mean there are two vampires here; one who wants me dead and the other who sees me as a piece of meat.

"Okay well erm....have fun." Everyone laughed and I blushed instantly.

Felix lingered near to me, taking all of my body in, to say he made me uncomfortable was a complete understatement.

"So Bella how has everything been?" everyone seemed to be making friendly conversation and Edward was talking to Demetri so I saw no other option but to answer Felix.

"Yeah things have been great; I am really looking forward to the wedding." I emphasised the word wedding hoping he would understand. He seemed to completely ignore me and moved closer towards me.

"So how have things been with you?"

"You know just killing people." I looked at him with disgust, he really was a pig.

My hair fell in front of my face and before I could put it behind my ears Felix beat me to it, his finger lingering on my cheekbone. I then felt Edward pull me away.

"Come on love we need to go over some wedding plans." He glared at Felix as we went upstairs.

We made it into his room and I jumped into him kissing him with all the love I held for him. He groaned softly backing me against the wall with my legs around his waist.

"Bella we can't"

"I know, I just want to so bad I mean we didn't get to finish off this morning." I then rubbed against his already hard member.

"But since we can't I am just going for a shower." I jumped off him and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I would have paid to see his face in that moment but I know if I went out there now I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I turned the shower on and let the warm water wash away my problems. It really was therapeutic standing in the shower and not having to face anything; not the two vampires downstairs or the fact that I am so horny for my fiancée it is beyond belief.

I turned the shower off and walked out into Edward's bedroom wrapped up in a towel but well I didn't see his shoe and I tripped over it letting my towel fall free. I looked up to see Edward sitting on his bed staring at me; his eyes were raking over my body and I knew he only felt one emotion at this moment; pure unadulterated lust.

Yeah this definitely is going to be interesting.

**Ohhhhhh it is going to be very interesting :)  
Okay so I came up with an idea! Since I love you all so much and you give me amazing reviews I am giving one of you the chance to decide a "scene" for Edward and Bella at the end of this fic, it will be in the last chapter :)  
So yeah bring your ideas in and well I will pick the funniest/best one :)  
But if they are all good I might just do a mixture of all because I am sure they will be :)**

**Also obviously please review this chapter are you excited for what is going to happen? Our wee rabbits just can't stay away from each other.**


	11. Temptation

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I am really glad you all enjoyed it :) Yeah so I was going to leave it a few days to update because I started a new story "Love rectangle plus one" I have only did one chapter so please check it out and I will know wither to continue or not, so yeah I just decided to do this instead ;) I sometimes can't stop writing about our wee rabbits! I just love them and the situations they get into ha.**

**Enjoy and please review because it makes me happier and means quicker updates ;)**

**Btw I don't own Twilight not that any of you thought I did :)**

**EPOV.**

Bella really is a dangerous creature. Hearing her in the shower is not helping my erection at all. I just keep picturing the warm water falling over her gorgeous body and her hands caressing her soft skin. If I could just join her...they wouldn't find out would they? No I mean I could only go in for a little while they won't know any different.

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"_Don't you dare Edward Cullen I told you earlier you need to stay away or I swear once they leave and I get my hands on you, you will never have this problem again if you understand what I mean?"_

My grip on the handle tightened at Alice's words as I had an internal battle with myself about what I should do. Should I go in and take her against the shower wall? Or should I just leave it until they leave and save my manhood from Alice in the process?

My responsible side won and I lay back on the bed attempting to think of anything but Bella naked. I was so deep in thought I didn't realise that she had came out of the shower.

I heard a small thud and I turned to the door to find my Bella tripping over a shoe but no it wasn't just Bella tripping over a shoe it was a very naked Bella tripping over a shoe. Her towel was on the ground and the plan to not think about Bella's body was completely out the window as was my responsible side.

My eyes raked over her amazing body as I licked my lips. Bella looked over to me biting her lip gently which only fuelled me on more. Yes it's very safe to say my responsible side isn't even having a part in this.

I walked over picking Bella up and laying her on the bed, she didn't protest so I knew that she wanted this too. They couldn't know downstairs if we were quite could they?

"_Edward Cullen I swear you get out of there now!"_

I ignored Alice as I climbed on top of Bella and slowly started to kiss her luscious lips. My hands roamed her body and I knew I couldn't possibly stay away from her any longer.

My tongue licked along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted; out tongues then battled for dominance. She moaned softly causing me to kiss her harder. Her hands gripped on my hair as our tongues pleasure each other. I suddenly had the urge to show her what else I could do with my tongue...

"Bella love I know it's going to be hard but try not to moan too loud okay?" She nodded her eyes full of anticipation of what I was about to do.

I slowly starting kissing down her delectable body making my way across her breasts, I kissed both softly causing Bella to whimper as I kept on my journey down her body.

Bella knew where I was heading and to tease her I was going at an incredibly slow pace. She attempted to push my head to the destination but I didn't move, instead I began kissing up her legs. I smirked at her eagerness and she blushed, god I love it when she does that.

I kissed her inner thigh and knew I couldn't hold off any longer. I licked along her folds and groaned loudly at just how wet she was.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me" She whimpered again not really focusing on what I was saying she was more interested on my actions.

I took her legs putting them over my shoulders so I had easier access to her. I then pushed my tongue into her warm centre, she really tastes amazing. I began licking up all her juices; with my hands I opened her up more so I could get my tongue deeper inside of her. She moaned loudly and quickly put one of her hands over her mouth so they wouldn't hear her.

My tongue kept and even pace as I tasted all of her, I could sit and do this all day.

I then removed my tongue and instead inserted three fingers into her; I looked up to see her biting one of her hands to stop her from moaning. I laughed softly enjoying the affect I had on her. I then moved my mouth to her clit and softly grazed my tongue over it, I felt her squirm under my mouth but she kept one of her hands on my head holding me where she wanted me. I repeated the action and again she squirmed.

My fingers kept pushing in and out of her, I could tell she was close as her muscles started clenching around my fingers; I took her throbbing clit into my mouth and started sucking on it.

I felt her grip on my tighten and a moan escaped her lips, her walls tightened around me as her orgasm hit, I looked up seeing her face and I smiled softly knowing I got her like this, she was a beautiful sight with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her teeth biting down on her lip to stop her moans.

My fingers kept pulsing in and out of her until she came down from her high.

Once she was done she looked at me; no words needed to be said and I knew what she wanted to do now.

I laid back down on top of her kissing her with so much passion, she pushed me over so now she was straddling my waist. She began to grind against my erection and I grunted.

"Bella you really should stop that because if you don't I am going to lose it and fuck you so hard and I won't care who hears" this seemed only to excite her more and she started to grind more forcefully onto me.

I groaned loudly my hands holding onto her hips.

"_I wonder where Edward and Bella have gotten too..." _

Crap!

I pushed Bella off me and through her towel over her. I heard Felix start to walk up the stairs, I couldn't possibly tell her he would hear.

I pointed towards the door and she nodded wrapping the towel tighter around her. She then looked down at the bulge in my pants. I panicked sitting down on the bed and throwing a pillow on top.

I closed my eyes attempting to think of the least sexiest thing in the world.... an old lady naked... an old lady naked... an old lady naked. My erection started to turn soft as Felix walked in.

He looked over to me.

"Cullen" he nodded and I nodded back.

"Is there something you want Felix?"

"Just see how you are doing and Bella-" He turned looking at her standing in the towel that barely covered her.

"_Damn she is so hot, if only she moved slightly so her towel came further up and-"_

I growled loudly.

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that thought." He smirked making me eve angrier.

"Bella dear you must be cold standing like that would you like me to escort you and find you some clothes?" _"Or we could just go somewhere alone without any clothes..."_

I growled even louder and ran over pushing Felix away from Bella.

"I swear Felix you better back off!"

He laughed again and nodded, "See you later Bella, Edward" he then walked away, wise choice.

I has so much anger built up inside of me, this wasn't just because of Felix but also because I hadn't had the release I needed. Any time Bella and I were even close to being together someone stopped us. This is a joke I can't have sex with my fiancée because they think it would go wrong! If they only knew half the things we got up to! I would never hurt her, never and Felix who does he think he is? Aro wouldn't be pleased with his improper thoughts when he is supposed to be here on a job. I swear if he even thinks one more indecent thought about Bella I will kill him. I needed to let my anger out; I turned to the wall punching it hard causing a massive hole.

It should have helped but it didn't at all. I turned to Bella who looked scared.

"Edward please calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's just Felix he keeps saying things about you that get me angry. Look Bella see if he ever tries to talk to you when I am not there make an excuse and leave okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise me."

She came over looking me dead in the eye, "I promise Edward."

I smiled kissing her softly on the lips.

"You two are unbelievable!" Alice stormed in shouting at the top of her voice.

"Alice shut up they will hear you!"

"Give me a break Edward they are away hunting in the town next over. But that is not the point I might as well just shout about it! Seriously what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Alice we-"

"Bella I expect this from you, but Edward! I have told you a hundred times! You are worse than Emmett and Rose!" I heard Emmett mutter something like "yeah right" from downstairs.

"Look Alice this doesn't concern you okay, imagine we told you to stay away from Jasper and not touch him, how would you like that?"

"I wouldn't okay! But still I love you both so much and I don't want to lose you both, this is why since you two are such rabbits I have worked out a time that they won't catch you."

"Great when Alice?" I could see Bella was as excited as I was, we were like two kids who had just been told we were getting ice-cream after school.

"Tonight I about 9 they will be too busy talking to Carlisle about the old days of the Volturi to notice you leaving, but you have to be quick okay!"

"Oh Alice I know exactly how I am going to give it" I squeezed Bella's hand softly and she turned red.

"Edward seriously! I do not want to know this! Bella what have you done to him? He is like a horny teenager!"

"I am a teenager." She waved we off and kept talking to Bella. I looked at the clock 3pm. Only six hours until Bella and I could be together. I could wait that long right?

"Alice why can't we now?"

"Well we all are in the house!" she looked at me with disgust.

"Yeah but we have before and well you all have sex when I am in." I don't understand that problem.

"Yeah normally it would be okay but well Edward as much as I hate saying this, when you and Bella you know what it isn't exactly going to be quiet and reserved." Alice looked down embarrassed and Bella grew ten shades darker.

I smirked and winked down at Bella, " Yeah well that is true I like to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Edward Cullen!" Alice looked distraught.

"Bella why don't we just do it now?" She knew I was only joking and played along.

"Edward I would love too" she came closer going to kiss me.

"You two are unbelievable! I am taking Bella to do her hair, you stay away you horn dog!" I laughed loudly as she took Bella for the second time that day.

I walked downstairs to sit with Emmett and Jasper.

"Seriously dude you are as bad as Emmett and Rose!"

"Hey Jasper they are not!" Emmett clearly hated the fact that we were more obsessed with sex than them.

"Well it's a close call!" Emmett didn't see that as good enough and stood up.

"I am just going to find Rose."

We all laughed and continued to watch the TV.

Okay only five hours fifty seven minutes and counting ....

**Horn dog ha! I love it :)  
Please review as its really appreciated ;)  
Next chapter – ExB sneak away.....**


	12. Best Not To Think About It

**A/N – All of you really are amazing with all the reviews that I get :) I am really happy that a lot of people enjoy the story. Also thanks so much to the people who reviewed that don't have accounts (Elphie, alsotwilightandedwardfan, Juju and Nikki2323). Please everyone keep it up. Even if you haven't reviewed before please just let me know if you are enjoying it, it really would mean a lot.**

**EPOV.**

Two minutes! Two fucking minutes!

This has to be the longest day of my entire existence. All day I have heard Emmett trying to prove to us that him and Rose are more sexually active than Bell and I. If the only knew the situations we have gotten ourselves into. Thinking about them made my cock twitch.

Shit I need to focus on something else for at least two minutes.

I then noticed Emmett walk smugly downstairs, "Hope we didn't make much noise guys, you know Rose and I like it rough!" Jasper and I burst out laughing and he muttered some unintelligible words and took a seat beside us.

"Look Eddie don't get upset just because I am getting some" I scoffed knowing that he was right in what he was saying.

"I mean why do you care so much about what they think?"

"It's not that Em, if they knew they would not be happy I mean they don't think it's possible and they think I would hurt her or something."

"Yeah well it is kind of weird" Emmett laughed as I punched him on the arm.

"_Edward take Bella now, you only have half an hour" _I smiled hearing Alice's thought.

I ran up the stairs faster than ever before to my bedroom to find Bella reading a book, she looked up at me and smiled as she knew just as well as me what the time was. I winked towards her and she giggled softly. She then stood up taking my hand and squeezing it gently as we ran downstairs and out of the door.

I picked Bella up and ran as fast as I could to our meadow. Lying her down softly on the ground I took in her beauty, how the hell could have I went a day without her? She smiled up at me sexily and my cock twitched just wanting to be inside her.

"You don't know how much I have wanted to do this"

My lips crashed onto hers in a frenzied kiss while our hands were roaming everywhere, we knew we didn't have much time but we were going to make the best of it. I mean who knows how long it will be until the next time we can together.

Our tongues battled for dominance as she wrapped her legs around my waist making my erection press into her centre. The urgency in our kiss was unbelievable and my cock was rock solid. She began moving her hips against me and I groaned.

Wanting to have her naked as soon as possible my hands went to her top pulling it over her head and leaving her in her bra which was then discarded of just as quick. I started then slowly feeling down her body caressing it. God she is just so sexy.

Her small hands then made their way to my top as she tugged at it gesturing for it to come over my head. I pulled my mouth away from hers for less than a second as I got rid of my top and then I crashed them back down on her lips making her moan.

I began my journey down her neck; kissing, sucking and nipping my way gaining small gasps and moans from Bella. I reached her breast taking her nipple into my mouth and biting down gently making her hips buckle beneath me. I smiled proud of the reactions I was gaining from her.

"Edward" She moaned as I bit down again then moving to her next breast giving it the same attention.

I needed her so much.

My hands moved to her jeans as I undid them pulling them from beneath her along with her underwear. I grazed my fingers along her folds and they were instantly drenched.

"Someone seems to be ready for me love" I laughed softly as she turned that beautiful red colour that only made me want her more. But as quickly as I laughed Bella had decided it was her turn to take control as she pushed me over and straddled my waist as she kissed down my chest.

I loved Bella's confident side and I relaxed enjoying what she was doing to my body. She then pulled down my trousers and giggled when she realised I had no boxers on.

"I always come prepared Bella" she giggled again.

"Prepared huh?" I was confused at what she went.

Bella then quickly bent down taking my cock into her mouth. She laughed softly as she did and I groaned loudly at the feeling of her hot mouth around me. She really is so fucking sexy. Her tongue slowly swirled around my tip making me groan again in complete and utter pleasure. She then slowly started sucking and my hands grabbed onto her head guiding her up and down. Bella was taking me deep in her mouth as I felt my cock hit the back of her throat. This was all too much.

"Bella I am not going to be able to hold in for much longer if you keep doing that" Really she needs to stop soon or it will be over. She seemed satisfied and stopped.

"Well in that case I still want to do one more thing"

I could see the desire in her eyes and I knew it was matching mine. No one could stop us now and all I was thinking about was her and just how truly amazing she is.

She straddled my waist again and slid my cock along her wet folds. I buckled my hips forward attempting to enter her. I couldn't hold off any longer I just need to feel her riding me.

"You have no patience Edward"

"Oh and you do?"

"Good point" She smiled softly and lowered herself onto me.

We both moaned with the feeling of being connected as her heat wrapped around me. She was so tight, so delicious. She then looked into my eyes and bit down on her lip softly. Slowly lifting herself up she moved until only the tip of my cock was inside her and then slammed back down. I grunted enjoying her riding me.

I began thrusting to meet her pace.

"God Edward" She kept a teasing slow pace and I kept grunting. I picked her off me quickly laying her back on the grass.

"You know love you are too sexy for your own good" I then pounded into her making her scream.

"You feel so wet Bella, so tight around me" She moaned again as I continued to thrust inside of her. I lift her legs over my shoulders giving myself much better access into her. I quickened my thrusts as Bella started moaning louder and louder.

The feel of her around me and her moaning was all too much and I knew I was going to come soon. I moved my thumb down to her clit slowly circling it.

"EDWARD!!!" I felt her clench around me and with one final thrust I groaned loudly while spilling everything I had into her.

"Fuck Bella"

I lay still inside of Bella with no plan to move.

"That was amazing!"

"I know love, it always is with you" I kissed her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

I lay against her chest as she played with my hair. If I could now would be a perfect time to fall asleep. I wanted to dream sometimes, see what weird images my mind could make up. I know most of them would be about Bella. The girl I am so in love with it hurts. The girl I would do anything for and would always keep safe.

"You know Edward you really should start focusing on listening to people's thoughts I mean it is just such a waste of your power" I gasped turning around to see Felix and Demetri standing staring. Well Demetri was just laughing and Felix was staring at Bella. Prick.

I covered her body with my arms.

"I would appreciate if you both turned round while we get ready"

They nodded and Demetri had to make Felix face the other way.

Bell was shaking and staring at me whispering about what we were going to do now. To be honest I don't know. How could Alice not have seen this? Something must have changed while we were away. How can I never hear anyone when I am having sex? Okay I know the answer to that it's because I am too fixated on Bella and what we are doing. Damn what will they do now? Both of them are singing songs in their head and not letting me see anything. They can't possibly kill us can they? I mean I know it's frowned upon and with them probably never heard of but they can't say we committed a crime can they? I mean she is my fiancée. What am I talking about of course they will find something about it to get us on! They won't believe it is safe and that our secret could get out if I hurt Bella. A lot of shit if you ask me but what can I do? I refuse not to be with Bella.

I looked up to Bella who had turned whiter than her usual colour as she fumbled to get her clothes on. I couldn't help but laugh when she fell attempting to put her jeans on. She glared at me standing back up and successfully getting them on. Once we were ready I kissed her softly and whispered in her ear "Everything is going to be alright love, I promise."

I then turned to the two idiots standing in front of us, "Okay you can turn around now" They jumped around both looking deadly serious, well actually Felix seemed to be enjoying this.

I attempted to play it cool, "So what do you want?"

They both then laughed, " What do you think we want, what the hell were you doing?"

"Well you see Felix when two people love each other they express it-"

"Shut the fuck up Cullen you know exactly what I mean"

"No actually I don't, will you please enlighten me"

"No this is nothing to do with us but Aro will want to know. We are going to contact him and until then you and Bella are to say away from each other"

"Excuse me?" My eyes turn deadly as I stared at them.

"We are not staying away from each other."

"I believe you are, I will be watching Bella while Demetri watches you" I growled loudly at the thought of Felix being anywhere near my Bella.

"The hell you are"

"It really would be in your best interest to do what I say Cullen, you know what happens to people who defy the Volturi"

"Oh yeah I completely you forgot you all kill innocent people because they are a threat to you" Felix then growled loudly. I went to say more when Bella gently squeezed my hand. I looked into her eyes and I could tell they were pleading with me to stop.

How could I bare staying away from Bella? I mean Aro won't even get here until a few days.

"Felix you do know that Bella has to go home? You can't follow her, her dad will wonder who the hell you are"

"Yes I understand and I will watch from outside" God I feel sick.

"Edward this is not an option you two are to be apart until Aro comes" I turned to Demetri who just looked bored but I knew that I had to obey him. If I didn't lord knows what they would do to my family, or even Bella.

I nodded my head not wanting to give them the satisfaction of telling them I would accept what they wanted me to do.

"I am glad that is settled, now say your goodbyes and I will take Bella home" I went to say bye when they both stared at me.

"Privacy please?"

"Oh yeah sorry" they both began to walk away giving us a moment.

"Bella love I am so sorry, I should have heard them and-" I wanted to say more but I was broke off by her lips on mine.

"I will miss you Edward. I know it's only a few days but still."

"Me too love. Remember don't let Felix near you okay?"

"I know but Edward what is going to happen?"

"Who knows I will ask Alice"

"This is so stupid!"

"I know love but it really is frowned upon, they just don't understand that a vampire and a human can have this sort of relationship and it scares them, you know I will do everything I can to protect you."

"I know"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Edward Cullen"

I kissed her again attempting to keep the taste of her on me.

"Time is up we need to contact Aro" I nodded kissing Bella again and walking away with Felix.

This has to be one of the worst moments of my life. I can't believe they have separated me from my Bella.

"Demetri?"

"Yeah?"

"You better make sure Felix stays the hell away from Bella" he laughed.

"I can't promise anything" I growled wanting to rip his head off. I will get them back for this. I swear I will.

We made our way back to the house where all my family were sitting in the living room clearly waiting for me to return.

They all looked serious and I was surprised even Emmett wasn't laughing.

"It will be fine Edward I know" I nodded to Alice happy that she was so positive.

Carlisle started to talk to Demetri as my family started moving away again.

I sat with Jasper and Emmett.

"You know this sucks right?"

"I know Edward, they weren't supposed to know but the way the wind was blowing Felix smelt Bella and he wondered where you were going, Alice tried to stop them but it didn't work"

"I know it's not her fault Jasper. I just don't know what is going to happen. I mean it's so stupid that they have stopped us from seeing each other just because of that"

"I know but you know what they are like with all their rules and shit. They don't think what you two are is real. They just don't understand." I nodded.

I then felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned to Emmett who had a small smile on his face.

"What is it Emmett?"

"You see this is why Rose and I have a better sex life..... we don't get caught by people every two minutes and we are actually allowed" He burst into laughter and pointed to the wall, and on it lay the newly framed photo of Bella and I the other night standing at the door in our underwear.

We really are something else .....

**Hope you liked it ;)  
Okay so the volturi are gay and just believe they have to be split up because they don't know how to handle the situation. But all will be resolved when Aro comes next chapter. Believe me it will be rather funny ;)**

**Review please guys (L)**


	13. Excuse me?

**A/N – Well Well look who is back :O Yeah it's me with another chapter of Play Dirty! Sorry about the longer than normal wait I had some writers block. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed! It just makes me want to write more and more for you all. Now I know everyone is hating on Felix and I hope this chapter helps you see him in a new light.**

**Also I want to say thank you to Susan12 who reviewed but doesn't have an account; I am so glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Also thanks to Holly who reviewed; I like the idea lol I may put it into one of the chapters Thanks for the review.**

**Now I think you should all go check out my new story called My Addiction, I am co-writing it with twilightnaley19 and I have to tell you there will be lots and lots of lemons :)**

**Okay so everyone keep the reviews coming because well to be honest I fucking love them ;) Right enough of my foul language and more Edward and Bella playing the way they do best... dirty ;)**

**BPOV**

I am so confused! Why does Felix need to stay with me all the time? He even introduced himself to Charlie saying he was Edward's cousin visiting here. Charlie loved him instantly and now has his sights set on him and I together. Seriously as if that would ever happen. I don't understand Felix he said to Edward that he will just watch me from outside. This really really sucks.

I am now lying on my bed while Felix is looking through all my stuff; apparently I am really interesting. He picks up photos of my family, friends and stares at them for around five minutes but when it comes to any of the Cullen's he throws them aside as if they have burnt his hands. What is his problem?

His next inspection was through my book selection. He chuckled at most of them probably because he didn't know a good book even if it hit him in the face!

"You really are an interesting character Bella" He stated as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Is that right? How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked as if I couldn't care less.

"Well at first I wondered why on earth Cullen would go to the lengths he did to protect you I mean you are a human, but now I realise, I understand why he does this" He seemed rather happy with himself as if he had made one of the biggest discoveries known to man.

"Really? What is you big conclusion?"

"You are different" I sat up staring at him and to be honest rather confused by his revelation.

"Different how?"

"There is something so amazing about you I mean you are like no other human I have ever met" Crap why is he talking about himself? I don't care what he thinks of me.

"Well thanks-"

"You are just so worthy of love, anyone's love. You are so selfless and have the most beautiful eyes and-"

"Hello? Can you please stop right there? I don't know what the hell you are trying to pull off with your BS but it's not working okay! So just leave me alone! I don't need you following me around and I can't stand being in the same place as you!" I couldn't help it he was just so annoying and well yes I snapped.

His once soft gaze turned to pure hatred. Good that is exactly what I want.

"Excuse me?" Okay scratch hatred, I meant deadly. Maybe I should have just shut up. Why do I always let my big mouth in the way. His dark eyes were still boring into me as he came closer towards me.

"I eh didn't mean it I just get erm annoyed when people touch my personal stuff" I smiled sheepishly at him and he didn't seem to even recognise anything that I had just said.

He was getting closer and closer as I stood up from my bed and walked back in towards the wall. This can't be good. Damn why do Edward and I need to be separated?

His phone suddenly started to ring and he was broke out of his lethal gaze, he flicked it open speaking in a hushed voice. I lay back down on my bed attempting to regain strength that I didn't even realise I had lost. What was he going to do there? Kill me? No he couldn't have that would only embarrass the Volturi and enrage the Cullen's. But no he was going to, his eyes were like nothing I have ever seen before they reminded me of my eighteenth birthday with the way Jasper's eyes went when he smelled the blood but Felix's were worse much much worse. What had I said that hurt him so much? Is it wrong that I feel guilty now? I mean yeah he was paying me a compliment but he was still freaking me out I mean the past few days he has been following me about and literally not letting me out of his sight! Does he not expect me to be angry about all of this and the fact that I have not seen Edward in ages? Edward the person I am marrying in what a few weeks? But still maybe I did snap at him when I shouldn't have. God I am so confused.

"Yeah so Bella Aro has arrived at the Cullen's and we need to go over now" Just do it Bella just do it.

"Okay great but I just want to say sorry for being so horrible I didn't mean it really" He looked down and sat beside me on my bed.

"Look Bella I am sorry too it's just your words hurt me, I guess I just am jealous of the Cullen's although I will never admit this again, you just seem to bring out another side in me" He laughed softly but I knew this was hard for him and for once I actually felt sorry for him. Is this the life he wanted?

"There is no need to be jealous, things aren't exactly smooth for us at all" I laughed trying to lighten up the situation.

"See Bella with the Volturi it has always been the same, I have to serve Aro and do what he sees as right. I can never make any attachments as most people I get up and close with I end up having to kill. I go about my life thinking that what we do is right; killing humans and making other vampires suffer. I never question any of it not for all these years. But then I meet you, at first to be honest I thought you were all weird and one of the Cullen's would end up snapping and killing you. But no I was wrong the love that you and Edward have fascinates me. You have made me question my whole life. Is it wrong Bella that I want a chance at love? Even if it is with a human? Is it wrong that sometimes I don't actually agree with what Aro says? I just want to have happiness like all of you that is why I said those things. I am sorry I snapped it's just I am so confused now about everything"

I looked at this clearly broken man in front of me. Who knew? His facade he puts up in front of everyone gives no indication to his true feelings. I always thought of his as a bit of a perv! He looked like he didn't care about anyone's feelings and only was interested in himself.

Seriously why do I have to affect this vampire world so much? All I cause is trouble.

"Bella can we be friends? I am sorry for being a bit of a creep before I just like to annoy Edward" I laughed who doesn't like to annoy him!

"Sure I would like that and Felix I really hope you find love one day, proper love."

"So do I Bella, so do I" He smiled and stood up.

"Felix is this going to turn out bad for Edward and I?" I dreaded his answer but I needed to know what lay in store for us. He started laughing.

"Aro can't hurt you; he just doesn't understand what you and Edward have. He doesn't know what true love is" Felix looked down again at that point and I knew that he also didn't know.

"Well thank god for that"

"But it doesn't mean he isn't going to ask questions because he is, you need to make him understand that you will keep the secret and that you will be turned soon. He is starting to get paranoid."

"I am soon after the wedding"

"I know. Aro finds you interesting Isabella watch out for him"

"Thank you Felix"

"No Bella thank you" I hugged him quickly and we began to walk downstairs.

He walked in the living room to see Charlie.

"Charlie I just wanted to say goodbye, I need to go home now" Charlie seemed sad about this.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you son, you will be at the wedding?"

"Yes I should be" he wouldn't be but making Charlie happy seemed to be on top of Felix's list.

"Well take care"

"You too"

Felix came back over to me and we exited the house.

"Seems like you have made a few friends here" I laughed.

"Yeah Bella I like it here, if circumstances were different I think Charlie and I would be great friends" Felix smiled.

"So you ready to face Aro?" I groaned.

"No I can't be bothered with any of this! I just want to marry Edward without all these stupid complications I mean come on I can't even sleep with my own fiancée!"

"It is kind of weird" Felix started laughing as I hit him.

"Well hope on Bella" I jumped on Felix's back and he ran at the speed of lightening to the Cullen's house. Butterflies started to form in my stomach when I thought about facing Aro. Why do things always need to be so complicated?

I wonder what the Cullen's will think about my new friend. Do they already know? I mean Alice must have seen us become friends. Emmett will probably find it funny; it is true that I end up doing the strangest things. I mean friends with Felix, if anyone told me that yesterday I would have laughed in their face. I guess it's true what they say, you shouldn't read a book by it's cover.

"Well here we are" I looked around and there in front of me was the Cullen's; great now I have to face Aro.

"Wahoo!"

"You will be fine Bella I promise" We started walking up and through the door.

"Now Bella you better be quick I really want to catch the match before we leave" Felix smiled at me and I smacked the side of his head.

"God you are turning into my dad what has he done to you?" We were both laughing and didn't realise the nine vampires staring at us.

"Isabella it is good to see that you and Felix are getting on well" A shiver swept through my body at the eerie voice. I turned to see Aro sitting next to Demetri.

"Good day Aro, yes I have made a good friend" I smiled at Felix who returned it and went to sit next to Aro.

I then looked around the room until I found the face I have wanted to see all day. Edward was sitting glaring at Felix who completely ignored him. I knew Edward wouldn't like the fact that Felix and I were now friends after what happened before. I walked over and sat next to Edward holding his hand. His gaze fell from Felix to me as he relaxed from his tense position. He came over and kissed me softly on the lips. God I missed him.

"How are you love?" I looked into his eyes, he looked afraid; was it fear of rejection?

"I am much better now I am with you" He smiled and seemed to be happy with my answer.

"So can we please get on to the reason that I am here today?" Aro stood up, I have a feeling he is annoyed with all this waiting around.

"Now I have been informed about the kind of relationship young Edward and Bella have here, I have never heard of it in my life before and because of that it is only right for me to believe something could go wrong."

"Aro if I may speak?" Aro nodded at Edward.

"Bella and I are in love and part of that is having sex, I don't see what the big deal is?" Edward then put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I am so embarrassed! Why do we always have to explain to everyone about our physical relationship?

"How can you do that though? She is human! She has blood running through her veins and she smells delicious!" Edward's grip on me tightened at Aro's words.

"It can be done!" Edward shouted out in a deadly tone, Aro's thoughts seemed to concern him and to be honest I don't want to know what they are.

"Prove it to me Edward" Aro stuck out his hand wanting Edward to show him everything we had done.

"Aro don't ask me to do this, they are private moments between Bella and I that are not to be shown with anyone" Edward's voice was now softer as he begged of Aro to not make him do this.

"Edward this has to be done, I can't have dear Bella in danger."

"Look Aro I am never in danger okay? Edward and I have been together many times now and everything is fine. Please don't do this to us, it is private and means something special to both of us" I pleaded to him but he didn't even notice me, his arm was still extended towards Edward and I knew we didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Aro there must be a way we can resolve this, Bella is being changed in a few weeks and-" Aro cut Edward off who was trying his hardest to keep our sex life a secret.

"Either you show me or you and Bella will be apart until one of us decide to change her" At Aro's words my whole family gasped, Emmett's growl could be heard and Alice's sob. He can't really do that can he? Take me away and get one of them to change me? I feel sick thinking about it. I looked over to Felix who was glaring at Aro, at least I have someone from the Volturi sticking up for me.

I then looked to Edward who looked the angriest out of them all, I knew he was going to snap soon.

"Edward, just let him see okay? Then it will all be over and done with" Edward's face was pained and I knew he wasn't happy about this. I wasn't either but what else could we do?

"Listen to Isabella it would be in your best interest to let me see" did I ever mention that I hate Aro?

"Edward maybe you should listen to them both" I smiled at Carlisle for his input because I am not sure what Edward is going to do.

"Right okay fine but I am not happy about doing this at all!" Edward leaned over and held onto Aro's hand letting him see every thought in his mind, every moment of our time together.

I watched as Edward's eyes were closed but the torture on his face was still evident, Aro seemed to be intrigued by Edward's mind as he gasped and laughed at different memories. I could only imagine what he was seeing.

"Damn Bella don't blush we all know you and Edward love to have sex" I glared towards Emmett who was sitting laughing. He loved whenever I made a fool of myself which was basically all the time.

Sometimes I wonder how in hell I got here? I am sitting in a room of vampires right now who are deciding what to do with me because Edward and I have a good sex life. I replayed that thought over and over in my head as Aro looked through Edward's mind.

"Well this changes everything" Aro pulled away from Edward and started to circle the Cullen's living room. Edward sat back beside me and again put his arm around my waist holding me towards his body.

"You two really are hilarious!" Aro burst into laughter, I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh no this is even worse than he being angry he is actually laughing at Edward and me. Please just let the ground swallow me whole now!

"I mean every time you get caught by someone and you...you" Okay now this is too far he can't speak because he is laughing so much? Then I heard it; more laughter. Most of the Cullen's had joined in and Emmett was rolling over on the ground. Edward like me looked horrified.

I attempted to cover my face by snuggling into Edward's side but it didn't stop me from hearing them. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon....

"Okay guys really is this necessary?" I stood up looking around at them all. They seemed to sober up at my outrage and Emmett sat back on his seat. Felix looked down and I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"I really don't appreciate you all laughing at us"

"I am sorry Isabella it's just seeing what has went on between the two of you fascinates me, yes I admit I was wrong about it being a danger to yourself but I have to say I enjoyed everything that happened you two are a comedy act!" Aro started laughing again and I felt like hitting him. On the up side Edward and I are safe but on the down side he won't stop laughing and it is really irritating me!

"Okay well Aro that is great now Bella and I have to go now and we will see you when Bella is changed take care...." Aro didn't get a chance to answer Edward as he grabbed my hand and charged out the door. We were finally free...

"Bella!" I turned round to see Felix storming out of the Cullen's house.

"I just wanted to say bye" Edward glared at him and I knew I would still need to explain to him what went on.

"Thanks Felix have a safe trip home okay? Remember that you can have it all too!" I walked over giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks Bella I hope you are right!" I waved once last time to Felix as Edward and I walked into the forest.

"Okay Edward why the hell did you drag me out of there so quick?" He laughed and swung me over his shoulder as he started running in the direction of our meadow.

"Before I answer that love what happened between you and Felix you seem like best friends?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice and I loved it, knowing he was protective over me was such a turn on.

"He is a good friend Edward, you don't really know him and there is so much more to him than everyone thinks, he is hurting and he is bored"

"Yeah well I don't really want to know him either" Edward chuckled.

"What are you like! Anyway could I get an answer to what I asked?"

"Oh yeah about leaving well you see since it was all resolved and I haven't seen you in a few days I just really really needed to do this." Edward then turned around so I was now facing him. His lips collided with mine as his hands roamed down the back of my body.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as I enjoyed being close to him again, this is home. I knew we were near the meadow but we didn't care it had been too long and we were not taking the time out to move any further. Edward pushed me against a tree as my legs stayed around his waist. I could feel his hard cock pressing into my thigh and I whimpered. My hands gripped into his hair as our tongues battled for dominance.

I removed my legs from his waist and settled them on the ground as I changed our positions, Edward was now leaning against the tree, I stood in front of him staring into his hungry eyes and I knew it could never get better than this.

"You know Edward I have been thinking about this all day..." I squeezed the bulge in his trousers and he groaned, "I just keep picturing me riding you, feeling your cock inside me" I started to kiss down his neck. I could tell he was surprised at my outburst but I needed him to know how I felt. I started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every new bit of skin that was exposed. His groaning was only making me want him more and I came to the top of his trousers, I carefully unzipped them pulling them down along with his boxers and letting his long hard cock free.

I licked my lips and softly kissed the tip of his cock, my eyes shot up to his and he was looking at me with so much passion that if I wasn't already on the ground I would have been with the amount of desire that was clear in his eyes. I tore my gaze away from him and concentrated on what I wanted to do. I started licking around the tip of his cock and then made my way along it, his groaning was like music to my ears as I covered the whole of his cock.

"Bella do you like being a tease?" He laughed down towards me and I knew he was holding himself back from just shoving his cock in my mouth. I giggled softly and complied with what he wanted me to do, I took him full in my mouth and he moaned with pleasure. I moved my lips along him while my tongue stroked the underside of erection until I made it again to the head; I repeated my actions a few times keeping the same pace. I then decided to use my teeth and I slowly grazed along his length and he moaned in appreciation.

"Fuck Bella you have no idea what you do to me" I giggled at his words and started sucking him with everything I had in me. His hands gripped onto my head as he thrust his cock into my mouth making sure the tip hit the back of my throat.

"Bella I am so close" I picked up the pace and he groaned loudly as he released everything into my mouth. I made sure I swallowed every drop then I stood back up licking my lips.

"You really do taste good" The desire was still clear in Edward's eyes and I shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

"You love are a wee vixen" Damn how I love being called that.

"I am your wee vixen" I smiled kissing Edward with so much passion that I felt his erection pressing against my stomach. I looked down and back up at Edward.

"Thank god you are a vampire" I kissed him one last time and stepped back. I don't know where all this confidence is coming from but I like him looking at me as if I am the sexiest thing in the world.

He looked confused as to why I pulled away but realisation came to his face as I pulled my top over my head throwing it away to the side. His hungry eyes raked over the top half of my body and followed my hands to the top of my jeans. They watched as I unzipped them and pulled them down my legs making sure I swayed my hips in the process. The next thing I knew Edward had lifted me up while crashing his gorgeous lips onto mine.

"Bella you are being so naughty today, I love it" He started kissing me again his tongue playing with my own. His hands came to my bra as he unclipped it and threw it away with my other clothes. He then began his journey down my neck, he kissed and nipped the skin at my pulse point making me moan loudly he was sure to leave another mark but I don't care not when he is doing these things to me. He continued down until he came to my breasts, taking my right nipple in his mouth he swirled his tongue around it again making me moan. His hand began to travel down my stomach caressing it along the way. He held a firm grip onto my underwear and with one swift tug pulled them from my body.

"Sorry love they were just getting in the way" I laughed at him making it sound as if there was nothing else he could have done. His lips attacked my breasts again as his hand grazed along my wet folds, I whimpered wanting more and more from him.

"Fuck Bella you are so wet, do I always get you like this?" He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Always Edward, it's always for you whenever you want it" He seemed happy at my response and inserted two fingers into my heat.

"Edward..." I whimpered softly my hips bucking above his hand. His fingers started pushing in and out of me at an abnormal speed and already by orgasm was close.

"Edward please I need you inside me now!" I commanded as I couldn't take any more of his teasing.

"You wish is my command" He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him, I looked down at his cock pressing into my inner thigh, I started moving my body so he was now pressed against my entrance.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward, I always will" He smiled softly and kissed me hard on the mouth as he slammed into me. We both groaned at being joined as one.

I gripped onto his hair as I started to rock myself along with his rhythm, damn this feels so good. Edward was increasing the pace of his thrusts each time he entered me and my need for him to absolutely fuck me was growing and growing.

I pushed my feet into his ass urging him on, he understood what I wanted and went for it. He pushed deeper and deeper inside me and I was in heaven.

"Yes Edward" I urged him on even more.

"Fuck Bella..." He kept slamming into me hitting all the right spots as he did so. The feeling of him pounding in and out of me will never get old and I know my hunger for him will never cease. My release was close and I could tell his was too.

"I am so close Edward" He didn't speak back but just continued to slam into me, his hand held onto my bum while his other made its way down my body until he stopped at my clit, he pinched it suddenly and I fell into oblivion. I felt him thrust into me once last time as he came inside of me.

"Mmmm" I moaned while Edward continued to kiss me.

We both lay on the ground in each other's, I was completely shattered and I knew for once in Edward's life that he was too.

"Bella love that was definitely our best time so far..." His happiness was radiating from his body.

"Yes I agree it definitely was something else" I sighed looking into his eyes and wondering if it was actually possible to be this in love.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too, promise we will never be apart again?"

"I promise love"

I kissed his lips softly then lay back down in his arms. It was moment like these that I loved, just lying with him and being so happy and so in love. Who knew what the future would hold for us but I have to say it will always be exciting...

**Hope you enjoyed Edward and Bella playing dirty ;)  
Please review and the next update will be up much sooner than this one was!**


	14. Not Planned

**Here I am with another chapter of Play Dirty. Thanks so much for all the reviews I love them so much. Thank you to "Sugargirl" and "None Of Your Business" for reviewing even though you don't have accounts that really means a lot. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review ;) Also I just updated my newish story "Love Rectangle Plus One" I would really appreciate if you would all check it out and let me know how I am doing thanks ;)**

**BPOV.**

Pain. I have woken up this morning and just felt complete and utter pain. Since Edward and I were able to be together last night for a change we took FULL advantage of it and now I don't think I can move. Edward did say something about how I was going to feel like this in the morning but I ignored him and we continued our activities. I don't care, I wouldn't take it back for the world, my legs and back would probably disagree but hey I am in charge. I decided I should move my arm first and try and find Edward on the bed. I moved it over to where he normally is but there was nothing...that can't be right?

Opening my eyes I jumped up to see he was gone.

"Owwwww" Sitting up so fast really isn't good for my joints. Where the hell is Edward?

"BELLLAAAA!!!!" I heard Alice shouting as she ran up the stairs...she sounded very excited and that is never ever good. I hid under the covers pretending again that I was asleep. I heard the door open and I knew she was in the room. I kept my eyes shut tight hoping that she would go away.

"Bella you do remember that I can see the future? So I saw that this morning when I was going to come wake you up that you would freak out and pretend you were asleep." Damn her stupid vampire powers. I sat up pulling the covers off my face and glaring at her.

"Yes I know you are sore this morning Bella but that is what you get when well you know what" She screwed up her face obviously thinking about Edward and I together, I laughed.

"Yeah well it was worth it but I really need more sleep so see you later" I lay back down on the bed shutting my eyes.

"You not even going to ask where Edward is?" She knew she had my attention. I opened my eyes back up.

"Okay you win I am awake...so where is he?" She smiled knowing she had won and I was officially up for the day.

"Oh he is just away hunting he will be back later tonight. So that is perfect for us!"

"How so?"

"Last minute wedding preparations!!!" I groaned.

"I thought you were fully in charge of it Alice and I was just to turn up on the day and walk down the aisle!"

"Well I have done everything so far but there are a few things we need to talk about I mean the wedding is only two days away!" I gulped...two days that is awfully soon.

"Wow two days, time has really flew by"

"Yes it has, but this is a good thing Bella, the volturi will be happy that you will be changed in like two weeks and you and Edward will officially be husband and wife"

"When you put it like that it sounds lovely but not the fact it's going to be a massive wedding"

"Bella you are going to love it...I would do I am the physic"

"Yeah never bet against Alice?" I laughed.

"Never"

"Right okay whatever so what is it you want to discuss?"

"Well we need to have a final dress fitting, I have already been round and seen Charlie he will look amazing!" I smiled imagining Charlie in his tux.

"I am sure he will be"

"Yeah so everyone else has tried their clothes on apart from you and you are the most important person that is going to be there!"

"Yeah but still... can I close my eyes the whole time? Can't Edward be there?"

"What is wrong with you Bella the dress is beautiful and you will look like a princess and no way is Edward going to be there he you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress"

"You don't believe that crap do you?" I laughed at Alice who seemed angry at my comment.

"Yes actually I do and I will make sure he won't see you in it before you wedding"

"Okay well what that takes like mmm half an hour to do I can go back to sleep now"

"No there is more, we need to rehearse your exact movements on the day, Charlie will be over on around and hour then we need to discuss your vows which you actually need to write! Then I am going to get you to pack your toiletries and stuff for the honeymoon while I pack the rest of the clothes as you know it's a surprise and lastly I bought you a few things for the honeymoon" What a long long list.

"Sounds like we have a busy busy day...so what is it that you got me for the honeymoon?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know! I will only show you one and the rest are a suprise!" Alice was too exciting for my liking. She pulled a parcel onto the bed and ripped it open pulling out some sort of skimpy lingerie. My mouth fell open as Alice giggled evilly.

"What the hell is that?"

"This dear Bella is a baby blue frilly suspender babydoll with matching thong!"

"Right okay so why are you buying me this?"

"Well don't you just think Edward will love it? It's blue and it's hot! Plus it will be your honeymoon I am sure it will go down a treat!" I was now officially red, I can't believe she has bought me this I swear I will never ever wear this.

"Oh okay well thanks but I am not wearing it... Edward would think I am crazy"

"Bella I know he will love it... don't look at me like that I make sure my brain doesn't go into that area of what you and Edward do... I actually can work it now that it cuts that out which believe me is great but seriously he will love it I mean when I wore one for Jasper he-"

"Stop right there Alice!" She smiled weakly then passed me the set.

"I will not wear it...I will look hideous!"

"Well you are wearing it and I have bought you many many more you will find them in your case when you arrive at your destination"

"Is there any way I can pack my own case?"

"No way" I knew there was no point with arguing with her so I just let her do what she wanted...little did she know that once we get to where ever we are going I will not put any of those things on me.

"Well thanks Alice for everything, I really do appreciate it" minus the sexy underwear.

"You my sister and would do anything for you" I leaned over giving Alice a hug but immediately regretting it as my joints only ached more.

"Right it's time to get up because missy I need to go hunting as well later on so let's get going"

"You know I really don't think you need me there to try on the dress I know it will be fine and-"

"Just get up Bella...oh also I was to tell you from Edward that he wanted to leave a note to tell you he was gone but I wouldn't let him"

I groaned again at the thought of having to step out of bed. Putting one leg over the side then the other I prepared myself for standing up. Okay ...1...2..3! Hey it isn't actually as sore as I first thought I began to walk to the bathroom when as soon as I moved one of my legs I feel flat on the floor. I heard laughing from all around the house and knew Emmett would never let me live this down.

I got back up again holding onto the cabinet for support... this was definitely going to be a long long day.

*************************

Finally some peace and quiet! I looked around the empty house happy that everyone had gone last minute hunting before the wedding. Tomorrow was the eve of my wedding and to say I am nervous is an understatement. I can't wait to marry Edward but I just don't like the fact that the attention is going to be all on me. That I have to say is like my worst nightmare! Thinking about walking down the aisle really makes me feel sick. I have the most horrible feeling that I am going to trip and fall then everyone will laugh at me.

The only good thing that has come out of today is that my pain has gone away! I think it is with all the moving around. While Alice did the dress fitting I didn't open my eyes once, I was in my happy place the whole time and her words were in the faint distance. She got rather angry but I think she is over it now as I promised her I will look on the actual day. I have a feeling it is nice as I got embarrassed as Esme, Rose and Alice gushed on about how lovely it was. Again talk about complete embarrassment... Charlie even walked in making it so much worse.

After that we went through what we were doing about ten times! It's not my fault I am not good at being graceful. I then had a dance lesson with Jasper which was eventful. I think he is still in shock about how many times one person can fall from standing straight. In the end I think we made it through the routine once without me falling. I could tell Jasper was pleased probably as it meant he could stop teaching me the same thing over and over again. He probably thinks there is something wrong with me...I told him that dancing was not one of my specialities and Emmett who of course was watching answered with what is?

I am now being left to write my vows in peace and I don't have a clue where to start. What do you say to your soulmate that you are going to be with for the rest of eternity? Guess I will need to figure it out.

I started climbing the stairs to Edward's room which has lately became mine too much to Charlie's dismay. I walked in sitting on the bed when something caught my eye. It was the "present" Alice had gave me this morning. I stood up holding it over my body while looking in the mirror. I wonder what I would look like in it... well there is no one here I could quickly try it on then take it off and no one will be any the wiser. Yes that is what I will do.

I stripped from my clothes and put on the baby blue thong after that the babydoll went on and following that the stockings which I clipped onto the babydoll. God this really is tight. I looked over in the mirror and was completely surprised by what I saw; beauty and if I was being honest I looked really really sexy. Maybe Alice's idea wasn't as bad as she thought... I could wear this on the first night of our honeymoon and- shit was that a noise downstairs? I heard some movement then someone walking up the stairs. Oh my god I am going to die in slutty underwear. This couldn't be any worse... whoever it was waited outside the room I ran over to the drawers and picked up the candle holder, holding it above my head ready to stroke anyone that attacked me.

I walked further back so I was now against the wall, the door started to slowly open and for some reason I help my breath in anticipation for who was to come in.

"SUPRISE!" I let my breath out when it was only Edward who came through the door with a massive smile on his face.

His eyes fell to me as he looked over what I was wearing. His eyes were black with desire instantly as he continued to rake over my body taking his time. While making his way back up he looked to the candle holder in my hand and laughed slightly. I realised it was still above my head and I put it back down on the drawer. It then dawned on me we had both not said a word in around five minutes. Edward just stood there shocked and I just stood there like well an idiot.

I decided that I should really say something to break the silence but I noticed him walking over to me. I was still against the wall as he stood in front of me, both of his hands went to either side of the wall and even if I wanted to get out which I don't I wouldn't have been able to do... I was trapped and I liked it.

"You see um I bet you are um wondering why on earth I have this on" I smiled sheepishly towards him and he groaned.

"Well the thought crossed my mind" He sniggered.

"Alice bought me it for the honeymoon and I was trying it on because no one was in then I heard a noise which was you but I thought it was a burglar or something so I freaked out"

"That makes sense love, I have to say you look so sexy" He started kissing my neck and I moaned.

"I mean I love all the frills" His hand followed his words as he felt along the top of the babydoll then down to the bottom.

"And these are also very very sexy" His hands then skimmed round the top of my stockings. He then guided them to my ass as he squeezed it pushing my forward into him so I could feel his erection.

"So so sexy Bella" he mumbled as he began kissing my neck again. His hands stayed on my ass as he caressed it slightly, his mouth was sucking on my pulse point and all coherent thoughts about being tired were gone. I was too focused on Edward and his amazing mouth. I realised that both my hands were still at my sides and I moved them up his muscular back till them were gripping onto his hair.

His mouth made its way up to the top of my neck then along my face till it met my mouth. His lips consumed mine in the most passionate kiss ever and he made it clear just how much he wanted me. It's safe to say that Alice was right. He LOVED my outfit.

His hands then held onto both sides of my babydoll and I was confused to what he was going. His mouth came to hover beside me ear.

"I'm sorry but I just have to do this" His husky voice left me confused until I heard a loud rip and felt the cold air all over my body. I looked at his hands at what was left of the babydoll he had ripped off my body. I giggled softly as his hungry eyes looked over my bare breasts then down to the blue thong.

"You do know Alice will kill you" I joked.

"Mmmm it's so worth it" He threw the babydoll on the floor and pushed me further against the wall. Our lips locked in a frenzied kiss as my legs wrapped around his waist.

I leaned up and took his jacket off him, throwing it to the floor, before leaning up to kiss his neck hungrily as my fingers started to unbutton his shirt quickly. Once I had undone all the buttons, I pushed the shirt off his body and kissed my way down his chest as I put my legs back on the ground, my hands running everywhere my mouth wasn't.

The way he keeps looking at me just makes me wasn't him so much... I needed him. My hands moved down to his belt and I made quick work of undoing it, before pulling his trousers off him, my mouth still moving hot and wet over his sculptured chest.

I moved my mouth back up to his neck, Edward took this opportunity to lower himself down to catch my mouth again with his. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, tangling with my own as he picked me up off the floor with one hand, he walked over lying me down on the soft bed, while using his free hand to hold his body up and keep his weight off me. He brought my leg up to his face as he pulled slowly down one of his stockings then throwing it on the floor, he copied the action with the other one then kissing me feet.

He started to crawl back up to hover above me and again lowered his lips to mine. His hands felt down my body coming to my right breast he circled my nipple lightly with his fingers and it instantly hardened.

My hands were running down his muscular back, before moving back up to his neck, my nails raking along the skin at the nape of his neck. His mouth pulled away from mine and moved down my neck, over my shoulder and then down towards my breasts. He started copying his earlier actions to my nipples with his tongue and I moaned out loud. He continued the ministrations until I couldn't take anymore.

His mouth wandered down my body, as he licked his way around my belly button sending shot spurts of pleasure down my spine. His hands held onto my thong the same way they did with the babydoll and as I guessed he ripped it off my body throwing it to the side.

"Nothing is getting in my way love" I shuddered at the huskiness and determination in his voice.

His mouth started kissing along my inner thigh and I jolted my hips forward letting him know where I wanted him. I also spread my legs wider as he laughed.

I then felt one of his cool fingers move along my folds and I knew he would love how wet and ready for him I was.

"You know love normally I would be happy to do that for you but there is something else I just have to do" I knew exactly what he was talking and I couldn't have been happier. As much as I loved foreplay I just wanted Edward inside of me.

"Please do it Edward I want to feel you inside me so much"

Edward stood up taking off his boxers then he made his way back up my body until again he was hovering above me.

"You have no idea how sexy you are" He murmured.

"Mmmm I think I do" I answered as I grabbed his hard cock in my hand. He groaned loudly and kissed me passionately. I let go of him knowing there was something we both wanted so much...

He grabbed his cock with one hand, holding his weight off me with the other, and ran it up and down her slit over my entrance, before plunging into me. We both groaned out loud and he started to build up his rhythm, moving in and out of me at a steady pace. My moaning was getting louder as was his constant groaning.

His rhythm was rapidly building up on speed and I grabbed a hold of his ass with my hands, my nails digging into him as I met his thrusts by raising my hips up off the bed and pressing him down into me, I wanted as much of him as I could take, I wanted to feel him deep inside of me.

Edward leant his head down and started to kiss my shoulder. His thrusts increased in pace again as he was pumping into me ferociously and the sweat started to form on my body.

I felt him begin to raise himself up off me as he lifted his knees up so he was higher than he had been. He grabbed one of my legs and lifted it up over his shoulder, his hands pulling my waist up higher as he started pumping inside of me again. The new angle was causing his cock to hit all the right spots, and I could feel the pleasure begin to build up inside of me.

"God you feel so fucking good Bella" He moaned as he thrust into me even harder than I thought possible.

The pleasure was building and building and I needed to let go of it soon. I then felt one of his hands reach down and start circling my clit. I couldn't take it anymore and my walls began to close around him.

"EDWARD" I screamed as my orgasm hit, I felt him still thrusting wildly inside of me then he groaned loudly as he spilled his load. Our gazes met as we rode out our orgasms together. There was nothing more beautiful than that moment.

We stayed still just lying tangled within each other. I then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The fact that you need to tell Alice what happened to the present she bought me" I pointed to the ripped babydoll and thong lying on the floor beside us.

"Oh... well love I don't regret it because you looked absolutely delightful, you were my present and I just had to unwrap you" I giggled raising my eyebrows at him.

"I have to say Bella I enjoyed that very much, you need to dress up for me more often love"

"Will I now?"

"Please"

"I will think about it" I would dress up for him again but it would be better as a surprise.

"I love you so much Bella, I can't believe we are to be married in two days"

"I love you too, I know it's crazy"

"I can't wait for you to be my wife"

"I can't either...Mrs Cullen it has a nice ring to it"

"Bella I can hear my family they must be back we better get ready" Edward looked scared and I didn't blame him; Alice could be scary.

I jumped up and put my clothes back on I turned round to find Edward standing already dressed. I then heard the door slam shut, he really is in trouble.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"I think Alice wants to talk to you Edward" Edward glared at me.

"Really?" He said sarcastically as he opened the door, I followed so excited for the upcoming show. I looked down the stairs to find and angry Alice with her arms crossed waiting at the bottom. I also noticed behind her was the rest of the Cullen's waiting anxiously to see what was going on... this could definitely turn out embarrassing.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know fine well what it is" She replied angrily.

"Why don't we talk about this alone?" Edward motioned away from the Cullen's.

"Oh embarrassed about it are we Edward?"

"Alice-"

"Bella I do not blame this at all on you but please don't annoy me" I nodded towards her not wanting to get her angrier than she already was.

"Explain why you did it Edward!" Alice demanded.

"What did you do Edward?" Esme enquired and I really wish she didn't.

"Well you see Alice bought Bella a present and I sort of broke it, sorry Alice it will not happen again" Most of the Cullen's were surprised at what it was about and seemed still confused.

"That is not the full story!" God I wish Alice would shut up!

"What was the present?" Emmett asked.

"Eh you know the erm-"

"It was a baby blue babydoll that I bought Bella for the honeymoon and Edward being a sex maniac ripped it off her!" Oh my god. Kill me now please please someone just kill me now.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper seemed to be embarrassed whereas Emmett and Rosalie found it hilarious. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole... but then Alice burst into laughter what the hell?

"That is not cool Alice I was wondering why you were singing that stupid song over and over in your head!" Edward seemed the angry one now.

"Hello confused over here what is going on?" I noticed Carlisle and Esme walk away laughing. Edward turned towards me.

"Alice was only joking about being angry she wanted us to be embarrassed because she had a bet on with Emmett or something and well she knew I would um rip it apart so she thought bringing it up in front of Esme and Carlisle would be funny..." Edward explained as if this was something that Alice would do a lot.

"Alice I can't believe you!" I scolded her.

"It's okay Bella I have bought you another one, now Emmett hand over the hundred bucks!" I shook my head and walked back up the stairs.

All I can say is I can't WAIT for the honeymoon... Edward and I completely alone what could be better?

**What could be better? Next chapter is day before the wedding woohoooo :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know by reviewing thank you all!**


	15. Soulmate

**Hey guys! I know I know I have not updated in forever! Now before you all hate me and decide this is the worst story ever I have a valid reason!! I am not going to bore people who don't really care about why here, so if you wonder why or want to shout at me just pm me or something :) So yeah here I am with chapter fifteen of play dirty! I have to say my readers are just amazing, I really love you all so much, this story gets a lot of recognition off people and I appreciate it. It got to 300 reviews the other day which is amazing so thank you all so much! Please everyone who reads this chapter please review, it only takes a few seconds and I would love to hear what everyone thinks, please please please! Thanks (L)**

**Now for people who reviewed but don't have accounts:**

**Tanya: Thank you so much, it means a lot that you enjoy my stories and it means a lot you told me so thanks! X**

**Sophie: Thank you for reviewing and here I have written more ha. X**

**Sazs: Here is another chapter lol, thanks for reviewing! X**

**Amieee: I am really happy you love my story, thanks for the review and here is another chapter! X**

**Abby: Thank you for the lovely review, it means a lot that you love my stories and that you review! Here is an update :D X**

**Elphie: They are like rabbits haha but that's why we love them lol! Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Beanbean: Thank you for your kind words about my story, I have taken into consideration about what you said and read over my chapter and I agree, I will try and improve that thank you! X**

**Sara: Thank you so much, I am so glad you enjoyed it! X**

**Now here is chapter fifteen!**

**EPOV.**

Fucking Alice! Who the hell does she think she is? I should just stay the fuck away from her when she starts hiding her thoughts, it always turns out something bad! I think she gets a kick out of embarrassing me in front of the whole family, especially since I have been having sex. I have a feeling it's payback for all the times I have invaded her private thoughts and blabbed them.... hey I can't help it, it's not my fault I can read people's mind! Fucking pixie bitch. I mean not only did she completely embarrass me but my poor Bella went bright red! God what will Esme and Carlisle think? I don't exactly want them to know about my sex life, but with the family I have they get a fucking running commentary of it.

I shouldn't be angry about this, it's the wedding tomorrow and to be honest I'm scared! I mean I can't wait to marry Bella but I'm just nervous I guess. I know it will be the best day of my entire existence but it is also a scary one. I looked over to Bella sleeping and I smiled, I can't believe she is finally going to be my wife, what more could a guy want? I tell you nothing! She makes me whole and even though I may be one of the fucking coldest things on the earth being with her makes me feel so warm. She is so beautiful inside and out. I hate thinking about the time I was away from her, I think I am just scared that I might be away from her again and until we are married that thought always sits there at the back of my mind.

I am going to make sure Bella has the best time tomorrow, it is more her day than it is mine, she should be worshipped and she is going to be, especially on the honeymoon; I hope she likes Isle Esme.

I lay there with Bella in my arms thinking about different ways to get Alice back, but every time I came up with a plan I would get a threat from her. You know it fucking sucks that she can see the future. Bella began to stir in my arms and I looked down awaiting her to wake, she tossed and turned for a few minutes and slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

"Morning love" I greeted her with a small kiss on the nose.

"Good morning"

"Merry wedding eve" She looked confused for a second until she realised what I mean and she giggled softly.

"You can be such a dork Edward, but merry wedding eve to you too!"

"Hey! A dork? I wouldn't be saying that on the eve of our wedding!" I challenged her.

"And why the hell not?" She answered me back. I was going to annoy her more and say I might not make tomorrow. But I couldn't even joke about it. No matter what I would be there tomorrow.

"No reason at all love, no reason at all."

"That's okay then, I guess I'll let you off Eddie"

"Eddie? Okay Bella that is a step too far!" I jumped on top of her and started tickling her.

"No...Ed...I take it back...I...hahaha.. I meant EDWARD!!!" She screamed and I let go of her laughing uncontrollably as I did so.

"Edward you know I hate being tickled!!" She laughed.

I went to give her a proper kiss good morning when Alice came rushing in the room.

"Oh, that's weird, see I heard you scream Edward and figured you would be having sex like always and I was going to get Esme and Carlisle and well you're not, how annoying!" I knew Alice was kidding on but I still felt the great need to rip her to shreds.

"You know Alice if there was a prize for the most annoying person on the world you would get it hands fucking down!" She laughed.

"Yeah just like if there was a prize for the smallest penis you would win that hands down too, or should I say pants down! Don't look at me like that Bella tells me all!" She laughed and my head turned to Bella. She looked shocked.

"Edward I didn't say anything like that!" I turned back to Alice.

"Look Alice just because your sex life is fucking shit don't go interfering in ours!" I shouted at her, I heard a growl from somewhere else in the house and I knew it was from Jasper.

"God Edward some people can't take a joke! Bella I don't know how you put up with him he is so super sensitive. Anyway I actually only came to take Bella away as you know it's the wedding tomorrow and we have last minute plans!"

"Alice fuck off! Bella and I are going out for a while first then you can finish plans okay?"

"But Edward!"

"No Alice!"

"Right fine but don't take too long or I will come looking for you!"

"Whatever, get the fuck out!"

Alice smiled sweetly and walked out the room. God she is so fucking annoying right now, I can't wait till Bella and I get away.

"Wow you and Alice are not getting on well right now huh?" Bella looked concerned.

"Nothing to worry about love, she is just being annoying right now that's all...."

"Oh where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could take a trip to the meadow? I mean we used to spend so much time there, it's where we really fell in love. I think we should go today you know?"

"I'd love to Edward."

"Okay let's go!"

Bella jumped off my back when we arrived at our meadow, we lay down at our usual spot. This is where we fell in love, a love that will last forever.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too, so much!"

"We are quite a pair aren't we?" I laughed thinking about the different messes we have gotten ourselves into.

"Yeah! I mean one you are a vampire and I am a human!" She laughed snuggling deeper into my chest.

"I guess, I wasn't really thinking about that though" I smirked.

"What were you thinking about?" Bella looked confused.

"I was thinking more about getting caught multiple times having sex, I mean really love, who the hell hasn't seen us?" I laughed.

"The worst was Jacob! I think we definitely scared him for life! I mean do you remember his face! God that was bad and in a tent! People much think we are complete sex addicts!"

"Oh well, I have enjoyed every time! I think I enjoyed Jacob seeing us the best, you know I think it gave him more of a reality check than anything else that you were mine. The worst I thought was when that guy caught us in the car, you know the deputy" Bella turned red thinking about it.

"Oh my god Edward I try to push that day to the back of my head, I mean yeah the sex was great like always but I died when I saw him, I mean we fell out the car! Edward you fucking broke the door! God I can picture his face, he was absolutely mortified!"

"Yes I know I broke the fucking door, I can't help it you get me so turned on and the door was in my fucking way! I can picture his face too, not a pretty sight at all and believe me it wasn't him I was worried about, you dad on the other hand, I mean I can handle him Bella but I just don't like him thinking I corrupt you.... when really it's you that does the corrupting"

"Ha, so Edward you break the car door and I do the corrupting? No I think Charlie knows now we are nothing but innocent, we have our rules now remember? No sex in his house."

"Mmmm but Bella you know rules are there to be broken."

"Down boy! See you are the corrupter here!" Bella laughed loudly pointing her finger at me.

"Okay okay I am the one who corrupts but can you blame me Bella? You don't know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you half the time, I mean so what we need to risk people seeing us a few times....but you know Bella, there is no one here and well I won't get you alone until two days from now, we have the wedding tomorrow and the party tomorrow night, then we travel" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"You know Edward you didn't even need to ask" Bella then crushed her lips to mine in a frenzied kiss.

I kissed her back with all the love I held for he while we moved so she was lying back as I was hovering about her. Her small hands were gripping onto my hair only fuelling me on more. God I wanted her so bad. I would always want her, forever and ever.

She was mine; no one else's. Not that punk Jacob's, not any of those idiots at school either. She was mine; Edward Cullen's.

The thought just made me want to pound deep inside her and claim her like I have so many times before. Knowing I have been the only guy to ever pleasure her, and to be inside her makes me feel special, it makes me want her so much more. I loved the fact that I was the only person she let do all the dirty things to her.

My lips trailed down the side of her soft face and along her neck, it smelled amazing, but not because I wanted to drink her blood, but because her smell was turning me on even more. My cock was straining against my trousers and all I wanted to do was fuck her hard. I gently started to suck on her pulse point and instantly I heard her moan loudly. I am only one who knows what she likes. I am the only one who can please her.

My hands made their way to the bottom of her black top as I threw it over her head leaving her clad in her black lacy bra. My cock grew even harder at the sight of her, she is just so fucking sexy.

I then took my own top off throwing it to the side of us, I then skilfully unclipped Bella's bra so that her amazing breasts hung free. My mouth again attacked her neck but I had a destination to get to and I started kissing down until I was at her beautiful breast. I took one of her hard nipples in my mouth and started to suck it lightly. I looked up to see Bella's eyes rolled back; she was clearly enjoying herself. This made me even harder and I gently bit down on her nipple causing her to whimper. I loved making her like this.

After I gave her other breast the same attention I started kissing down her soft body until her white trousers came in the way.

I unbuttoned them in vampire speed and with her pants I pulled them down leaving her naked in front of me. Yes she really is so fucking sexy and she is all mine. I smiled towards her and she smiled back then looked down at my bulge sticking out of my trousers and slowly licked her lips. I groaned at the thought of my cock being in her hot, wet mouth.

But then I looked at her in front of me and knew I had to show her what I could do, I moved down so my face was facing Bella's centre, I could already smell her sweet arousal. She spread her legs open as she knew know exactly what I wanted to do to her.

I started to kiss up her legs making sure I was taking my time to get where I wanted to. Lastly I kissed her inner thigh and then faced her centre. I licked along her folds and smirked at how wet she was. I loved the fact I could do this to her. I took her legs over my shoulders so I had easy access. She whimpered when my tongue made its way inside her.

"God Bella you taste amazing..." She moaned as I continued with my tongue. I loved the fact I was the only person that ever tasted her. Her hands flew to my head holding it in place. I took my tongue away and inserted three fingers into her, she moaned louder this time and I put my mouth over her throbbing clit sucking it gently.

Bella started squirming but her grip on my head kept me there. I continued plunging my fingers in and out of her tight wet heat as my teeth gently bit her clit.

I could tell she was about to come and I pulled away from her not giving my love the release that she wanted. She groaned in protest and I laughed.

"Not so soon my love"

Her hands made their way to my jeans as she hastily unbuckled them, I then pushed them down with my boxers as my throbbing erection hung free.

"Please Edward I need you inside me now" I didn't need to be told twice and I positioned myself at her entrance.

I kissed her ear softly and then slammed into her. She moaned loudly and I grunted at feeling of her wetness around me.

"Bella you feel so amazing, so wet, say it's all for me." I needed confirmation that she wanted me, that she was wet because of her need for me.

"Edward it's always for you, it will always be for you, nobody else, just you." My fears were taken away instantly at her words. I knew this is where we both belonged.

I started pounding into her, my hands made their way to her ass as I lifted her up slightly giving me easier access to her beautiful body.

"Oh god Edward faster please"

I started thrusting even harder into her as my pace quickened. One of my hands went to her clit as I started rubbing it. She threw her head back and kept moaning.

There really was nothing better than this, no feeling that could bring me this much pleasure. She was mine all mine, her body, her heart and her beautiful soul.

I was close and I could tell she was too. I slammed into her one last time causing her muscles to tighten around me as her orgasm hit, she screamed my name and mine came too as I spilled everything I had into her.

We came down from our high and I didn't move. I don't want to be away from her.

"That was amazing."

"It's always amazing with you Bella" I pulled out of her, upset at the sudden loss of contact.

"I can't wait to marry you Edward, I know I was scared but now I just want to be your wife!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow either Bella, you don't know how long I have wanted this, wanted you."

We lay in each other's arms a while longer until I realised it was about time we went home, the last thing I want s for Alice to come looking for us.

We quickly got ready and I ran with Bella on my back, back to the house. As soon as we got in I noticed Alice standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"It's about time guys! I need to take Bella home now and get last minute things done, hurry up and say your goodbyes"

I was about to shout so many horrible things at Alice but she was never going to go away until she got what she wanted. I turned to my love.

"I don't want to leave you Bella but I have to, well yeah I do have to, I will see you tomorrow for our wedding day"

"I will miss you tonight, I don't know how I will sleep without you there"

"Aw suck it up Bella, I am staying at yours tonight"

"Alice can you just leave us for two fucking minutes!"

"No I can't sorry" I groaned loudly trying not to get worked up. I leaned over to Bella kissing her lips softly.

"I will see you tomorrow my love..."

"Yes I will be the one in white" She winked at me and Alice dragged her from our house.

Yes she will be the one in white, my angel, my soulmate, my life.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is the wedding! Woohoo then the honeymoon! So they will be playing dirty. Now please review I really want to get more reviews for this story! I will update so much quicker!! I love you all....if I could I would send Robert Pattinson to each of your doors and let him play dirty with you........ X**


	16. White Wedding

**Here I am with the wedding woohoo and to follow the honeymoon! I want to say a massive thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! I am so so glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that this chapter is even better! I have had some suggestions from a few of you and I you will notice these throughout the chapter. Please can everyone take a minute out to review and let me know how you are enjoying it? Also I took the vows from a wedding from One Tree Hill ;)**

**Disclaimer – la de da de da twilight is not mine :)**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to BMC1984 who reviewed every chapter in the space of like an hour! Thank you! **

For people who reviewed but don't have an account:

Elphie – Lol yeah that word was used ALOT in that chapter ha, glad you liked it thanks for the review!

Abby - Thank you so much, that is really sweet and I am so happy you like my writing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Beanbean – Thanks for the review, this chapter is hopefully pretty long :)

Alice – Thanks for the review! :)

Tim – Lol, I am a slow reader too so its fine ha. I am really glad you like my stories, thanks so much!

Billie – Thanks so much for the review, I am glad you like it!

Laura – Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you enjoy what I decided to do, let me know! Thanks for reviewing x

Rikki Noel – Thanks so much, so glad you enjoyed it!

**Chapter Sixteen – White Wedding**

**Bella's Pov.**

It is normal to be this nervous isn't it? It has to be. I am now sitting in my bath with my wet hair in my hands and I am shaking, not just a tiny bit but full force shaking. It is my wedding day, apparently one of the best days of your life, or in my soon to be case, existence. In one respect I am delighted, I am so happy that Edward and I will finally be joined in the best way possible, but then on the other hand I am scared, so bloody scared. Alice has made this wedding much more elaborate than I wanted. This is going to be my worst nightmare; I have to walk down an aisle, in front of loads of people that I know and try not to make a fool of myself, is this possible? I don't think so! Also to top it off all the day the attention will be on me, I know that Edward will show me off to everyone and I will meet people I have absolutely no interest in talking to. Then to make matters even worse, I know that everyone will be talking about me and not in a good way. I have already received some weird looks after the announcement of our engagement.

I knew that was going to happen anyway when Edward first proposed, it was one of my reasons to say no. Then when I did agree I decided I could attempt to ignore the looks, but god I was wrong, some people really think we are making a mistake, but little do they know that they couldn't be more wrong. Edward and I are made for each other and we are going to show the world that by getting married today. Married, I laughed at the sound of it, who ever thought that Bella would be married at eighteen years old? Not me I will tell you that! But it's the right thing to do, after today we can move on with the rest of our lives together, it sounds pretty perfect to me.

"Bella if you don't hurry up in there I swear to god I will come in and pull you out, we have a specific time to do everything and you are just being annoying!" Alice continued to bang on my bathroom door and I knew that she meant every word, it's not the first time she had physically moved me from one spot to another.

"Two minutes Alice I just need to dry off"

"You said two more minutes, two minutes ago!"

"Okay Alice calm down I am just coming out"

As much as I wanted to stay in the bath and think about the rest of my life I knew that I needed to get out fast. I jumped out the bath and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out to find Alice pacing my room, I giggled softly thinking she wouldn't hear but with her super vampire hearing she glared at me and I stopped. I looked around my room and noticed just how much it had changed from when I went in the bath half an hour ago. Now it was turned into some sort of dressing room. Where Alice gets all this stuff I really don't know. I looked at my wedding dress hanging up on the outside of my wardrobe, it really was beautiful, and because of that it probably won't suit me at all!

"Bella why did I just get a vision of you arguing with me about your wedding dress? You are wearing it and that is final!" Alice shouted at me before I could even open my mouth.

Well looks like I will definitely be wearing the dress. I kept looking around my room noticing the mass amount of makeup that was on my dressing table and all the hair tongs that were plugged into the sockets. She really is going to make me look ridiculous.

I heard a knock at my room door and I turned round to find Charlie standing in his tux.

"Eh Alice got me ready early so I could go pick up the minister so I just thought I would come say bye before I see you at the house"

"Thanks dad, you look great"

"I hope this isn't what you are wearing to the wedding?" He laughed at me sitting on my bed with a towel wrapped around me. I heard Alice gasp in shock as if he was serious and I actually considered going like this.

"Well you know dad its actually growing on me" I laughed. Alice still didn't see the funny side to me showing up at my own wedding with a towel so I decided it was time to stop joking. Charlie left soon after and it was now time for Alice to do her magic and attempt to make me look beautiful.

"Okay so Bella here is the rules; you need to sit and let me do what I am going to do, no complaining and moaning, no breaks just sit there and to be honest just shut up" She smiled sweetly at me. I knew her intentions were good but my god I could do without this, as if I wasn't nervous enough.

"Okay I got it" I would rather it like this anyway. I could sit and think about Edward, how I miss him. I mean I know it's only been like a day but we are just so into each other that basically I can't bare not to be near him. Yesterday when we went to the meadow we laughed about all the times we have been together, thinking about the past only made me more and more excited for the future that we are going to have together. So little did Edward know but I had not written my vows! I was freaking out and worrying about what I was going to say, until yesterday when we were in each other's arms. I realised that I don't know how I am going to shut up when I tell the world how much I love him. There is so much I have to say and want him to know. So I sat up late last night with Alice looking over my shoulder every two minutes and I wrote my vows. At first it was way too long then it was too short and basically we sat up most of the night going through it all. I guess the fact we stayed up so late adds to the fact that I look like hell this morning.

Alice was still doing things I never new imaginable with my hair, tugging and pulling at it. I kept repeating over and over in my head that the pain would go away, it was the only thing I could do to stop myself from breaking Alice's "rules" and shouting at her for killing my head!

"Okay so let me just finish your hair then Rose is coming round to do you makeup and I am going to make the finishing touched to your dress. Also Renee is getting picked up by Jasper in about an hour and we are going to go over to the house in about two. Then I am afraid Bella the rest is up to you." That did not sound good.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" She was still tugging at my hair; I was surprised that I had any left.

"Do you see everything going smoothly?"

"I wish I could Bella, but since Jake is taking you to the house I can't see anything! It's so annoying I mean what if something is going to go wrong, but no I can't fix it because of that stupid wolf!"

"Okay this is bad Alice, so we don't know if I am going to fall or if I drop something on my dress or if-"

"Bella please shut up you are making me nervous!" That is never a good thing.

"Great just great!" I answered slumping down on the chair only to be pulled back up by Alice pulling at my hair. As I said this is just great!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All done!" Alice beamed.

"Finally!" An hour and a half later I was finally looking like a princess. Rose was surprisingly lovely to me as she made me beautiful and we had some good chats about how I can annoy Emmett when I am finally changed. It feels good to be accepted into the Cullen's family by everyone. I really love my new family.

"Time to see how beautiful you look Bella, even if I say so myself, we made an amazing job!" I stood up from my chair ready to walk over to see myself in the mirror. Alice and Rose guided me over telling me to keep my eyes close, I did as they asked and tried not to fall.

"Okay Bella, open"

I opened my eyes and gasped at the image I was staring at. This isn't me is it? I looked more into the mirror at my hair curled around my face and my makeup making me look amazing! I then looked down at the dress I thought would be fit for a princess and I was met with the reality that today I was the princess and I sure as hell looked like one. I tried not to cry at what they had done as I didn't want to ruin my makeup, plus Alice would most definitely have something to say about that.

"Guys, thank you so so much, you have no idea how much this means to me and I can even say myself that I look amazing!" We all laughed and talked a while more until they both had to leave to get ready themselves. I glanced in the mirror again and smiled at myself. So far this day was amazing.

I jumped when I noticed another person standing behind me.

"God Jacob you gave me a fright!" I looked at him standing there in his tux and I was so happy that he decided to come today, one of the things I was worried about was that Jake would miss this because of his feelings towards me. I know it must be hard for him but I do want him there, he is my best friend and he always will be even if he doesn't want to be near me after I am changed.

"Hello Jake you there?" I laughed he wasn't answering me but instead he was just staring at me. I started to wonder if there was something wrong.

"Jake what is it? Is there something on my face?" I was being paranoid I know, but hey I could actually look terrible right now and if there is anything wrong it need to be fixed before I walk down the aisle!

"No... no um you just look so beautiful" He stuttered.

My cheeks flushed a dark colour and I looked away from him, his intense stare was scaring me and reminded me of the time when he kissed me, believe me I don't want that happening today!

"Well thanks, I guess that's good considering it's my wedding day" I laughed nervously. I began picking up random things on my dressing table so I didn't have to look at him again. I then felt his hand on my left shoulder and I jumped away not wanting to be in close contact with him. I walked over to the other side of the room looking in the mirror at my refection attempting to look busy.

"Look Bella I know that lately I haven't been exactly what you would call a friend but I just need to ask you one more time, just before I let you go forever...." I had a feeling about what he was going to ask and I really didn't want to answer.

"What is it Jake?"

"Just please tell me this is what you want? Tell me right now and I will never question you about it again. Truthfully Bella do you want this life you are entering? To become one of them? I know some of my actions in the past are well inexcusable but I do still love you, I will always love you and if today you feel you love me too I will take you away"

I stood there motionless wondering why the hell he was still trying, did he not realise that each time he tried, each time I had to knock him back and that bit hurt us both. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you Jake, but I'm not in love with you and there is a big big difference. But you need to understand I am in love with Edward and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him" He smiled his usual smile and rolled his eyes.

"I kinda figured you would say that... well at least I tried one last time. Now let's get you to your wedding Bella" I smiled softly at him and followed down the stairs.

This is going to be a long long day.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If one more person tells me to breathe I swear to god I will hit them, I mean they may be right and I may not be breathing normally but I am scares shitless! Alice tells me that everyone is seated including Renee who couldn't stop crying when she saw me. It was now just Charlie and I standing at the stop of the stairs waiting for the music to play.

Right you can do this Bella, just walk in a straight line and stop when you come to Edward, do it for him. I can do this can't I?

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"Would it be possible to just bring Edward up here?" He laughed clearly thinking I was joking when actually I have never been more serious about something in my life.

The music started to play and I began shaking violently as Charlie held onto my arm.

"It's time to go honey" He whispered in my ear and began walking. He realised I wasn't moving and turned around.

"Bella to get there you actually need to walk" I laughed acting like I was just zoned out but the truth was I wasn't sure if my legs would move. I tried and low and behold one leg came out in front of the other as we started descending the stairs. Okay one, two, three... I kept counting my way down the stairs trying to block everything else around me out. But then I heard a loud gasp and I jumped slightly losing my balance and falling back on one of the stairs. Oh my god this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I stood up as quickly as I could and I heard a few snickers in the audience. I was pretty sure that the makeup was not hiding the red colour that was now on my face. I looked up to see Edward at the aisle with a concerned look on his face, but I was no interested in that at all. I had forgotten about my fall as soon as I laid eyes on him, god he was gorgeous. I can tell you right now that if this room wasn't packed with like a hundred people I would run up and take him here, I could already feel my panties wet and I couldn't wait till we were alone later. But now I just need to get through this. I held onto Charlie for my dear life, scared that I would fall again. I just focused on Edward at the end of the aisle and forgot that people were watching me.

Only two steps more... Charlie kissed my cheek and whispered how I would always be his little girl and then he gave me to Edward. As soon as his hand touched mine I was reminded with how much we were in love, the electricity shot through my body and I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Bella love if you only knew how beautiful you looked" Edward choked out, I have never seen him like this before. I have a feeling is he could there would be a tear in his eye about now.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I whispered back. We then turned towards the minister as he began the usual will you and wont you. I listened to everything he said and realised how much of it described exactly how I felt. It was now time for the vows and I was nervous, but I decided to go first, scared that I would forget. I turned to Edward and as soon as I felt his hand squeeze mine softly everything came back to me.

"Edward it's said that there has been one word that free us from the weight and pain of life, and that word is love and I believe that. That doesn't mean that is hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you, you make me brave and I will love you until the end of time, this I vow today." Edward's smile was overwhelming and I don't think I have ever seen him like this. I quickly looked out to see most people sighing with big smiles on their face, there were also a few tears but I wasn't dwelling on that... it was no Edward's turn.

"When I asked you to marry me I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. That day nobody believed that this would work, but I don't think that anybody understood the love that I had for you because if they did, they would have never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you in front of most of our world because today when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows; it's even stronger now. Our love will never waver, this I vow to you, today and always and forever." I was crying like a baby after Edward's vow. I could hear someone moan in the audience and I knew it was Alice as I was probably ruining my makeup but I didn't care! God I love him so much.

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I said with conviction.

"And Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, I really really do" Edward answered.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss you bride"

I heard everyone cheering but they were soon blocked out as Edward took me fully in his arms and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. His lips were hungrily on mine as I gripped onto him never wanting to let him go... and now I didn't have to because we were finally man and wife. I have never felt this happy before and I knew now that marrying Edward was the best decision I had made all year.

Edward pulled away and I groaned as he laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I love you so much Mrs Cullen" He smirked, clearly loving my new name.

"As I love you my dear husband" I answered.

After that the rest of the ceremony went past like a dream. I talked to ever guest that was there and felt like I danced with most of them too. I was very tired and I knew we were leaving soon. I was elated about that as I now just wanted to spend time and make sweet sweet love to my husband.

I danced with Charlie who was crying like a baby along with Renee. I joined them at one point until Alice scolded me, telling me that she didn't work for that long for nothing. I then danced with Jake, which surprisingly went smoothly, he told me again how I looked and how he loved me. But there were no begs for me to leave Edward which was a good change. Dancing with Emmett nearly killed me, I don't think my feet were on the ground for one second of the song, he flew me about laughing as he twirled and twirled. I then danced with my other new brother, Jasper and my god I felt sorry for him. I kept standing on his toes and smacking into his chest, he laughed it off but I tell you he won't be asking me too dance again anytime soon. Then at last I got to dance with Edward. I leaned into his chest and enjoyed the moment of just being with him.

"God Bella you have no idea how stunning you are" He murmured.

"Well, I am sure you are going to show me later" I answered flirtatiously.

He groaned softly and pulled me even close to him, "You know Bella if no one was here I would have you crying my name so loud that everyone all over Forks would hear you, and believe me you wouldn't give a fuck" His smooth voice made me tingle all over and the vision of me being fucked by him came into my mind.

"Edward do you realise what you have just did" I scolded him, because now I was horny.

"Yes, it's exactly what I want, and seeing as we are leaving soon I will have my way with you soon"

"You better" I pouted at him and he kissed my lips. I could live on his kisses, I could also live on his cock but that is a whole different story....

I kept looking at the clock, impatient to leave and have our honeymoon... finally Edward came over and whispered in my ear it was time to leave. I nearly jumped with joy, nearly. I said my goodbyes to everyone, knowing that some I would never see again, but there was no point in getting upset, this was a happy day and I was going to enjoy it no matter what. Edward and I finally made it into Emmett's car as he drove us to the airport at a shockingly fast speed. When we got there Emmett turned round declaring he had something to say....

"Now I just want to be sure that you both have a good honeymoon so expect a present from Rose and I when you get there" He winked and I didn't really understand what he meant but I just nodded. Edward didn't seem to know either as he glared at Emmett.

"Emmett stop singing "Barbie Girl" in your head you idiot!" Edward shouted. I laughed knowing that he wouldn't find out till we go there.

"Also Bella Alice told me to tell you that she has packed everything you need in your suitcase because well you completely forgot, now get out my car and go have lots of sex!" He beamed.

We jumped out the car and retrieved our suitcases making our way into the airport, we were finally going away for a while and I couldn't be happier.

We waited around for a few hours until we had to board the plane, I wasn't as exhausted as I thought I would be and I sat down excited for what movie was going to come on.

As soon as the plane took off Edward turned to me, "Love, I need to phone Esme, I forgot to ask her something, but well I can't really ask out here, I'm just going to the toilet okay?" I nodded and lay back on my chair, but oh then an amazing idea popped into my head.... amazing but mean. Time to get Edward back for all the times he has messed me around....

I jumped out my seat at walked along to the bathroom, I got a few funny stares at people who know exactly what I was doing but I didn't care, I had such a good buzz I would have stuck my fingers up at them and not felt bad. I then was outside the toilet and listened through the door as I heard Edward speak, his voice was muffled and I couldn't hear properly but knowing he was on the phone to Esme made me giggle. I opened the door quickly taking him by surprise. He went to talk to me when I put my fingers over his lips making him quiet. I then locked the door behind me as he continued to talk away to Esme. Yes this was my chance.

I gave him my sexy smirked and walk closer to him, he seemed confused, well it was either that or scared because I have a feeling he knew what I was going to do and it wasn't as if he could just hang up on Esme. I started kissing his neck softly and I felt his tight grasp on my shoulder, he was clearly toying with himself on wither he should stop me or let me keep going. But in the end he didn't' have a choice and I kept kissing his neck only this time I started biting softly. He groaned loudly and tried to cover it up by talking more and more to Emse. I giggled softly as I cupped his semi erection through his black trousers. I started then unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his stone hard chest, his hand moved to the back of my head as he gripped my hair softly egging me on. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned I kissed my way down one side of the V at the bottom of his chest, I looked up to see him stifling a groan. Yes payback is always good.

I then unbuttoned his trousers as quickly as I could in case he went off the phone to Esme anytime soon. I then pulled them down with his boxers to let his hard cock fall free. I licked my lips in anticipation of what I was about to do, but before I went down on him I decided to tease him a little more. I looked up to see him wide eyed staring at me; oh so he didn't think I was going to do it.

"Yes Esme I'm listening" He answered quickly and tried to avert his gaze from me.

I stifled a laugh as my hand grabbed onto his cock, I began slowly pumping up and down and I heard him moan loudly.

"No what noise? Must be the movie that's on in the plane" He answered quickly trying to move away from me. But I stopped him holding onto his hips so his cock was right in front of my mouth, just where I wanted it. I leaned forward and kissed my way up and down his shaft before taking him fully in my mouth. I looked up to see Edward gripping the phone with his eyes closed.

"Oh um sorry I just sort of zoned out there" He half talked half grunted.

I wanted to laugh but instead I focused on his magnificent cock, I ran my tongue around the tip of his cock and I noticed one of his hands fly to his mouth as his bit onto to it. This was exactly what I wanted. I then grazed my teeth along his cock and noticed him bite down harder. It was now time to finish this off. One of my hands went to his balls as I squeezed them softly. I began sucking his cock making sure each time the tip hit the back of my throat. He laid his phone in between his head and shoulder as his hand went to my head making me suck faster.

"Ehhh....ahhhh....ummm I need to go" He shouted and flung the phone to the other side of the toilet. I fell back laughing uncontrollably as he glared at me; it was even funnier that he couldn't hold on longer without making any noise.

He pulled me up and cornered me against the wall.

"Oh so did you enjoy that?" He hissed? I knew he was angry he was just really really turned on.

"Yeah I did and baby I think you did as well" I answered as I gestured down to his raging hard on.

"Very funny...."

"So what you gonna say to Esme about hanging up on her?" I laughed.

"You know Bella you are going to be the death of me" He answered sighing as he did so.

"I know" I joked.

"But you know while we are in here we better finish what we started" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and my pants became instantly wet, this is what I wanted all day. That was until we heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, sir? You have been in there a while and well there is a queue" Oh shit, we sheepishly looked at each other and for once instead of trying to fix the situation I thought I would take it into my own hands.

"Sorry we will be out in a minute I was just giving my husband head" I shouted out, hopefully the whole plane would here.

Yes I was unstoppable because today was my wedding day! Edward looked at me in complete shock then smiled.

"Oh well...eh ....eh" The man answered at the other side of the door.

We laughed again and I kissed him quickly before getting out leaving Edward in a plane toilet with his cock as hard as a rock.

I walked down the aisle with again everyone staring at me but I didn't care, I sat down on my seat and lay back thinking about the fun we were going to have on our honeymoon and who knows what will happen......

**Please Review!!! Now I am going to add my story "Who says toys were for Kids" into one of the honeymoon chapters but it will be a bit different and much longer than my one-shot :) So I hope you enjoyed and I recommend you do something like that to your boyfriend/husband if he is on the phone, it's really great lol! Now if anyone has requests for the honeymoon please just let me know and I will make it happen! Review Review Review ;)**


	17. Who Said Toys Were Just For Kids?

_**Now don't I just love you all? Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Now I know everyone is looking forward to the honeymoon because well what is it all about? Lol I hope you all enjoy and can we try this chapter to get over 400 reviews? I think we can ;) I am adding in my one shot here "who said toys were for kids?" But it will be longer and a bit different. Also I am going to be extending that one shot I think so look out for that ;) Also I would look out for my new story coming out in the next few days! Believe me all my play dirty readers will LOVE it ;) It will be called "The Three L's".**_

_**To those who reviewed but don't have an account:**_

_**Abby: Thank you so much, I am glad you like it and here is an update! X**_

_**Rikki Noel: Thank you for the kind review!**_

_**Jess: I am sorry you feel that about this story, I admit that first few chapters are not my best writing. Thanks anyway...**_

_**Julchen: Thanks so much, I am glad that you like both and have taken time out to read both! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**_

_**Laura: Lol yeah! I am glad you liked it! Thank you for the suggestion! No don't be silly I Love you reviews!**_

**Chapter 17 – Who said Toys were for Kids?**

**Edward POV.**

I can't believe my wife! Wow I love saying that, but yeah I can't believe she shouted that out to the whole plane. I mean I am not one to embarrass but fuck me. Walking out of the bathroom was the worse bit; I mean everyone knew that I had obviously got myself off in the bathroom. There were looks of disgust, disappointment and well looks of lust. But I ignored them all and went and sat beside Bella who was pretending to sleep but with the large grin that was on her face as soon as I took my seat told me different. I leaned over to her ear, "You are in a lot of trouble Mrs Cullen" I whispered.

She ignored me still pretending to be asleep, little minx. I let her be, I knew she was happy with herself and to be honest I was proud of her in a weird way. When I think to the first time Bella and I had sex, she was scared and timid and she would never tell the whole world about it. I think about how far she has come and I laugh, she really is my girl.

I hope she loves Isle Esme, I am sure she will. We can finally be alone. Alone, the word makes me think about all the things Bella and I are going to get up to, without being interrupted! We don't have to worry about making too much noise or where we are we can just do what we want, when we want. Sounds perfect to me!

The wedding went well, except Bella's fall, god she gave me a mere heart attack! I was about to run over and pick her up but Alice scolded me, telling me she was fine and to stay put. It wasn't easy you know, seeing the one you love hurt and not do anything about it. But anyway apart from that it went great, Bella's vows touched a place deep in my heart and I know if I could I would have cried like a baby, maybe it was for the best that I couldn't...

I looked over at Bella now, who was actually sleeping this time. God I love her so much. To be honest I never thought we would make it this far, who would with everything we have had against us, but now we are together, properly and I couldn't be happier.

"_I wouldn't mind her sucking me off in the bathroom, lucky bastard" _I don't know where the thought came from but I looked around the plane, seeing if anyone was staring at my Bella. My eyes landed on the culprit, the Mike Newton look-alike was eyeing up my wife. If there was one thing that got my angry it was guys have inappropriate thoughts about Bella. I turned to him, not caring that his wife was sitting next to him.

"Well you see, she would never suck you off in the bathroom, let alone go near you at all" I sat back round as the murmurs on the plane got louder and louder. The thoughts going through people's minds were mostly of how weird a couple we are, others were the "oh young love". Young love is right. The man sat debating to himself wither he had said that out loud or not, his conclusion was that he did and his wife, thankfully didn't hear him.

Bella was still sound asleep and I smiled towards her, if she only knew how desirable she was, I really was so lucky that I was the only person she wanted to spend her life with. I lay back closing my eyes and thought of exactly what I was going to do to Bella tonight.....

&.

Bella and I were now walking across the sand of Isle Esme, she was in awe at the sight and kept asking incoherent questions.

"But did he get he did this when?" I laughed and she blushed realising she wasn't making any sense at all. God I love her blush.

"Come on love the house is just up here!" I started pulling her then as we approached the door I lifted her up bridal style.

"This is out palace Mrs Cullen" I winked at her and walked through the threshold. Letting her down I gave her a quick tour of the place leaving the bedroom to last. As we walked in I noticed a brown box on top of the bed.

"Edward what is this? You shouldn't have!" Bella said running across to see what was in it.

"I wish I did love, but actually this isn't from me...." It must be Emmett and Rose, I mean he said something about a present didn't he? Bella excitedly picked up the envelope that lay on top of the box. My eyes tore from her face down her slim but curvy figure, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take until I took her. It was all I thought about the whole journery here and no present is going to put me off that.

"Oh my god" Bella said.

"What?" I asked worried that something was wrong.

"It says, "_We thought these would come in useful. Remember whoever said that toys were just for kids are lying. Have fun horndogs. Love Emmett and Rose_." What do then mean who said toys were just for kids?" I laughed realising exactly what they meant and I knew what they had given us; sex toys. They really are good.....

Bella was staring at me, still not understanding what they meant.

"I think I have an idea what they meant, love" I kept laughing at Bella's face, so innocent and so confused. "Why don't you take a look" I urged her, wanting myself to know what was in the box.

"Okay, I will" Bella answered winking at me and opening the box. She stared at it for a few minutes and I wished that I could read her mind. Her face was all astonishment then a flash or realisation came over her. She knew what it meant now. Her hands went into the box and I was becoming excited wanting to know what she was looking at. I wanted to walk over but for some reason I was stuck to the spot. I noticed Bella's face had turned a light shade of red and I wanted to grown, there was nothing sexier that my wife blushing.

"Tell me what's in there Bella" I asked, my voice coming out huskier than I wanted but I couldn't pretend how much the thought of all this was turning me on. Bella turned around catching my eye and I noticed they held the same amount of lust that was in mine.

She looked back at the box and picked up the first object, I didn't look at what is was, instead I closed my eyes, wanting to hear her describe it to me.

"The clit clip." Her sexy voice answered and the name already had me hard. " A clip that is pushed over the hood of the clitoris, the clit clip holds the blood in the clitoris and heightens and personifies any stimulation to this area, making a little feather touch feel like an earthquake and intensifying orgasms." Fuck me. My cock was now straining against my jeans as Bella told me what the clit clip did. I imagined everything, imagined how much pleasure she could have from this.

"Another one Bella" I ordered, wanting more. I still kept my eyes shut as I heard her shuffle around the box, picking up her next item.

"The seven piece fantasy kit." I groaned out loud, not caring that Bella may find that rather odd, I wanted, no needed to hear what else she had to say about it. I held onto the handle of the door, not even noticing that I was making a dent. Bella continued, her voice filling all of my senses.

"This deluxe 7-piece restraining kit features a padded leather blindfold, 4 wrist/ankle Velcro cuffs and 2 adjustable tethers, everything you need to satisfy the most demanding fetishist. The restraints link together to create a collar or thigh cuff and they're designed with one-handed tether adjustability so you won't be put off your stroke.  
Is there such a thing as too much pleasure?" I growled as soon as Bella finished my eyes popping open, they were now heavy with desire and I walked straight over to Bella, pulling her close to my body.

"Well, we better make sure they aren't for kids by trying them out don't you think Mrs Cullen?" I asked, making sure the desire I held for her was evident in my voice. She understood and nodded as she licked her lips slowly as she eyed the bulge evident against my jeans.

I wanted to take my time to undress her, and normally I would but I was so horny that I couldn't. I wanted her so much. I took her blue sundress in each of my hands, feeling the material. Bella looked at me and I could tell she was confused. I held tighter onto the dress and quickly ripped it off her. Bella stood now with her eyes wide open, in only her beautiful blue underwear. My eyes raked over her body, ignoring the fact she couldn't believe I had just ripped off her dress.

"It's okay love, I will but you another one" I laughed.

Bella's head then turned to mine, "No I don't want another one, its just that was so fucking hot" She then jumped on me, wrapping her long, silky legs around my waist and I groaned, grabbing on her ass. My other hand grabbed the box pushing it off the bed as I lay Bella down. I began kissing her neck, making her moan softly. She then grabbed onto my head, her hands now pulling my hair as she brought my face to hers as our mouths joined in a frenzied kiss. God this is what people call living, truly living. I pulled away from her a few minutes later and ripped my clothes off, they felt like restraints and not the kind that I wanted at this moment in time.

Bella's eyes looked hungrily over my now naked body and her eyes fixated on my hard cock. I moved quickly picking up the two toys that she had mentioned and tore them open, I had a plan and Bella was going to love it.

I leaned over beside her ear and bit down gently then whispered, "Close your eyes love and sit up" She complied, not even asking why. She was just great.

I picked up the blindfold from the seven piece fantasy kit and put it around Bella, if she couldn't see her other senses would be heightened, this was perfect!

"Stay still Bella" I commanded her and I knew she was liking my new air of authority, to be honest I was enjoying, making Bella do exactly what I wanted. Her breathing was getting heavier and now she couldn't see I knew she was in anticipation of what was going to happen. I moved round and unclipped her bra slipping it off her shoulders to let her beautiful breasts fall free. I stopped for a second watching the rise and fall of her chest.

I moved her body so now she was lying in the middle of the bed; I pulled her legs open pulling down her underwear as I did so now she was naked. My eyes raked over her body and I had to try and stop myself from reaching out and feeling her. I scolded myself, wishing I could have more patience. I couldn't handle it anymore and at vampire speed I tied Bella to the bed, her arms at the top headboard and spreading her legs so her ankles here ties to the bottom headboard, my angel.

I stood back, taking in how Bella lay in front of me, making sure that it was embedded in my memory forever. She was in a very vulnerable position, and I knew she liked it, this was the most erotic thing we had ever done. Before I tried anything else I just needed her to know, "I love you Mrs Cullen."

She smiled, "As I love you too." Now that was cleared up I wanted to get on with what I was doing.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Bella, I am going to have you begging for more" I told her, meaning every word. She didn't answer, she just nodded her head which was good enough for me.

I took the Clit Clipper in my hand and hovered over Bella, kissing my way from her hot mouth down her body. My hands massaged her breasts as her nipples hardened, soft moan were escaping her mouth and I smirked, loving I had this effect on her. As my hands still worked I kissed down her toned stomach stopping at her belly button, my tongue twisted around it and she shuddered beneath me as I watched the goose bumps rise on her skin. I then moved down to the bottom of her legs as I started kissing softly up them. I had now reached her inner thing and I licked it. I got comfy taking the clit clipper in my hands getting ready to latch it onto her. I let my other hand softly glide over her wet folds. She moaned again a bit louder this time and attempted to raise her hips to meet me again. I laughed under my breath at how eager she was.

I then ran my tongue along the same way as I did my fingers, but this time when I reached her clit, instead of my tongue I replaced it with the clit clipper. Bella moaned louder than before and shuddered beneath me.

"Does that hurt Bella?" I asked, just checking.

"No, god no, keep going Edward, feels so good, so good" I laughed at her desperate tone and kissed her knee.

"Tell me what you want Bella?" I asked, knowing her answer but wanting to hear it all the same.

"I want, I want to feel you inside me" She moaned trying to pull her hands down to touch me then moving even more when she realised she couldn't.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I want you to fuck me Edward, please!" I loved hearing her say it and my cock became even harder. But before I could think about fucking her I had to give her an orgasm through this clit clipper.

I kissed up her leg again as I held onto the piece of metal that was pressing down on her, I knew as soon as I took it off she would be very sensitive and the smallest touch would make her come.

I quickly pulled it off, then quickly latched my mouth onto her as I sucked on her clit.

"Oh my god EDWARDDDDD!!!" She screamed as she started to shake beneath me, I felt some hot liquid squirt onto my neck and I looked down in astonishment as I realised she had came like never before.

"Oh my god, that was the oh my god, best think I ever, oh my god" Bella lay still as her breathing got back to normal, I was going to let her rest but then I thought, no. She would love this. At vampire speed I got rid of the restraints around her legs as I flung them over my shoulder and plunged into her. I groaned out loud at the feeling of her around me, so wet, so hot, so fucking tight. I heard her moan and scream softly as she was obviously surprised at my sudden outburst.

"You don't wait a minute do you?" She laughed.

"No, no love I don't" I answered as I enjoyed being inside of her. I took her legs throwing them over my shoulder so I had a better angle and I started to fuck her, hard. As if compulsion was driving me I was not stopping, going at the same hard pace as she whimpered beneath me moving her hips to meet every second thrust I gave. I was in a trance and couldn't stop myself from going at it like a maniac, ploughing into her. I knew she was close by the way I could feel her legs twitch above my shoulder. My hand fell to her swollen clit as she screamed and her walls closed around me. I kept thrusting, focusing of the feeling of her tight, wet heat. I thrust one last time and at last I came inside of her, letting everything that I had been building for the past few days out. This was heaven.

&.

It took us a while to get everything back to normal as I undid everything Bella was tied up in and as soon as she was free she fell asleep, I think I tired her out. But she was awakening now and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh no did I fall asleep?" She asked sheepishly.

I laughed, "Yes love, you did, I don't blame you though" I raised my eyebrows as she laughed along with me.

"They were right then weren't they?" Bella asked.

"What?" I didn't know what she meant....

"Toys aren't just for kids......"

She was right, no they were not.

**So that was based off my one shot and I hope you loved it, there will be more and more chapters with the honey moon. Please review, I love you alllllll XO**


	18. I'll Be Your Lover Too

_**I am right now hiding behind a pillow, I am so so sorry for the long long wait for an update. I am the worst :( Just had so much going on in my life and not had time to write at all! I didn't even put out my new amazing story! But I have decided that now I am going to wait until this story is finished to post it, just so you guys can have more dirtiness when this is done! Thank you so so much to all the play dirty reviews I loved everyone of them! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love you all.**_

_**To those who reviewed but don't have an account; Melinatwifan –**__ thank you so much, I am glad you liked it! __**Rikki noel – **__Well I hope I make your day today by updating, thank you! __**Abby – **__Thanks for the review! __**Mandy – **__Thanks so much I am glad you enjoyed it and I know this is really a completely different Edward and Bella ha! _

_**Chapter 18 – I'll be your lover too....**_

_**BPOV**_

If someone was to ask me what was the best decision I have ever made, I would tell them Edward. With only one day of our honeymoon passed so far I am more in love with him than ever. Who knew eh? And oh god Rose and Emmett do know what they are talking about when it comes to all things sex! I have never came like that in my life! Edward seemed to love it too, I could see it in his eyes, the passion and love that he held for me was evident throughout our session.

Though all this sex is tiring me out, its times like these I wish even more that I was a vampire. I couldn't be happier that in a few weeks I will be changed to and Edward and I can have sex all we want without be being tired!

"Good morning beautiful! I think this is the fifth time you have fallen asleep when we are in the middle of a conversation, didn't realise I tired you out that much!" God neither did I!

I laughed rolling out of his arms, "where you going?" he asked.

"Just for a shower, I mean we are going out today!"

"We are?" Edward looked confused.

"We are going scuba-diving! Oh and we are going in like fifteen minutes so chop chop, get ready!" I laughed dancing into the shower, I really was on top of the world and was pretty one hundred percent sure that nothing could change that, nothing.

I turned the shower on letting the hot water run over my sticky body, it felt good and I sighed leaning against the shower wall. I started to think about how much my life had changed in the past year. When Edward and I finally decided to have sex for the first time was amazing, I remember how scared we both were about how it would go. Now, it has to be one of the easiest things for us to do, Edward doesn't ever have a problem, well he doesn't tell me if he does.

To be honest now I can't wait to become a vampire, I just want what Edward and I have to be final, for most people the most final thing is marriage. But not us, I want to be what he is and know that no matter what we will truly spend forever together. I sometimes wonder what we will be doing in a hundred years, and then a hundred years after that... probably having sex knowing us, but still it's a nice thought knowing that we have that amount of time together, its more than most people get. Plus Bella Cullen sounds much better than Bella Swan. Yes this is definitely the life that I want.

I jumped out the shower and threw my hair into a ponytail while I slipped on my bikini. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and for the second time this week smiled at the reflection looking back. I was glowing from being so happy, white seemed to be my colour, as this white bikini was hot! I knew Edward would love it. Leaving the bathroom I looked around for Edward but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Edward? Edward where are you?" I shouted while walking through all the amazing rooms. I was starting to panic when I made my way back to the bedroom. It was then I noticed a small piece of paper lying on top of my pillow. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in as I opened the note.

_Mrs Cullen, will you please meet me down on the beach? I will be waiting for you. All my love for now and for always, your husband, Edward Cullen X_

I smiled as I held the paper in my hand, he truly was the best husband ever. I grabbed everything I needed and started to walk down to the beach. As there was no one else there I thought it would be easy to find Edward, but instead I couldn't find him anywhere. I then heard a splash and saw him stand up in the water. His gorgeous bronze hair was soaked and was even messier than normal, my eyes then scanned down his dripping torso.

"Close your mouth my love, it's nothing you haven't seen before" he smirked and as usual I turned red.

"Plus Bella, if we are checking each other would you please turn right round so I can fully appreciate your amazing outfit?" I wanted to laugh but he seemed deadly serious, so I complied. I dropped my bag and slowly started to turn around. As soon as my back was facing him I jumped as I felt his wet body smash into mine. His hands fondled my breasts turning my nipples hard as he started kissing my bare neck.

"Hey, stop it you, are we ever going to get to do anything productive on our honeymoon?" I moved away, though I was still smiling at him.

He began to move closer to me again, "Oh I would say this is pretty productive wouldn't you?" His hot breath was on my face and his sweet smell was enveloping me, he was leaning further and further towards me with our lips nearly touching.

"Well actually I think you will need to catch me first!" I laughed pulling away again and I started running into the sea, I knew that he could catch me very easily if he wanted to, but there was nothing wrong with having a little fun first. The warm water splashed over my body as I tried my hardest to run away from him, I could hear him laughing and muttering away to himself. To be honest I was surprised that I hadn't fallen already; I mean I was the girl who tripped while walking down the aisle on her wedding day!

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward shouted, still standing at the same spot where I left him.

"Running away from you" I laughed waiting for him to come after me.

"Well if you want to play like this then fine" He smirked and the next thing I knew he had lifted me up and threw me straight under the water. I choked lightly on the salt water in my mouth and stood up giving him a fake glare as he laughed out loud.

"Oh you are in for it now Eddie" I threatened him.

"Eddie? Bella you call me Eddie ever again then you are never getting in my pants" Shit he is good!

"Awwww shhhhh Eddie!" I shouted and splashed him with water. His lovely laughter was all I could hear as he splashed me back. I then ran over jumping on his back as I tried to get him under the water, but as I expected it was impossible. He again somehow threw me off and I was under the water for the second time in ten seconds.

"Bella this is so the wrong person to play dunk in the water with"

"Okay okay I give up" I said resting my hands up in mock surrender.

"Good, come here, I really really want to kiss you" His smile was contagious and I beamed back at him.

"Well if I have too...." I walked over to him, his arms encircled my waist as mine held onto the back of his head, tugging on his wet hair.

"Yes I do have to" he whispered huskily in my ear, he then slowly started kissing down my neck then up along the side of my face until his lips met mine.

He broke our kiss first and his lips moved up to my ear, "While I watched you sleeping last night this song came to me, and it is how I feel about you, Bella"

I couldn't believe my ears, he wrote me a song? That has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. His lips stayed at my ear as he began singing softly...

"I'll be your man  
And I'll understand  
And I'll do my best  
To take good care of you

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yeah yeah

Yes I will

Derry down green  
Colour of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true.  
And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and tell you of  
Your many charms

And girl you look at me  
With eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each other's eyes

You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too"

The tears starting streaming down my face as he laughed nervously, "So um, yeah I know it's stupid and whatever but it's..."

"Edward that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life, you know how much I love you right?" He nodded, still a bit shy after his singing.

I moved my face closer to his as my lips softly touched his, his hands were gripping onto my waist as things started to heat up. His tongue down the side of my face till he again came to my ear, "Do you not realise how much I want you Bella?" he pushed his bulging erection against my hip and I smirked loving how easily I could get him hard.

His hands came to the back of my bikini top as he opened it in record time, dropping it into the water. I was too horny to even care that it was now floating away.

"You know Edward, my bottoms are becoming increasingly wet and it's not just because of the water" I winked and smacked my lips back on his as he groaned loudly.

"You Bella are a naughty, naughty girl"

"You love it though don't you" I answered.

"Hell fucking yes"

My hands grabbed onto his swimming trunks as I pulled them down letting his hard cock spring free, I couldn't see it but I grabbed into it, pumping it at a ferocious pace, Edward hissed as his head fell back. I started to slow down and his head jumped up, his eyes were wide open and the desire he held was swimming in them, they were large topaz pools of lust. His hand gripped onto my bikini bottoms and in one swift movement they were with my top, floating away into the sea, thank fuck this Island is private. My breathing started to become heavier as Edward's fingers softly caressed the top of my thigh, "Edward please, no torturing, please" I begged, just wanting for us to be one. He didn't need to be asked again as he plunged two fingers inside of my wet heat. I moaned loudly while his mouth still attacked my neck and his fingers worked magic in my centre.

"You feel so tight Bella, I need to fuck you know, I need too."

"Please do it Edward, please" I moaned.

Edward pulled his fingers out and removed his lips from my neck as he looked into my eyes and smiled, his arms then came to my legs as he pulled me up on his waist and guided his cock to my entrance.

"I love you so much Bella Cullen"

"Well I love you too hubby!"

Edward laughed softly kissing my lips once last time as he slammed into me, we both groaned loudly and I revelled in the feeling of his large cock completely filling me. There was no feeling better. His hands griped onto my bum as he continued to thrust into me, the water was splashing around us and we were getting even more soaked than before. But it didn't matter, the feeling of Edward fucking me was taking over all of my senses.

"You feel so fucking good Bella, always so good" Edward moaned. My moans were becoming louder and louder and I was close to coming undone.

"Baby, I'm so close...." I moaned. Edward knew what I wanted and moved one of his hands as his thumb circled my clit. That was all it took for me to come and I contracted around his cock as it was still pumping in and out of me. I screamed loudly, pretty positive that people somewhere could hear me. A few seconds later I heard Edward groan loudly as he came inside of me.

"See baby I told you not to mess with me in the water...." Edward teased.

"Ha be quiet that was all that I wanted off you, I'm going to sunbathe now" I winked and started to move away from Edward.

"Oh I am definitely watching that, cause well remember Bella, you don't exactly have anything to wear anymore....not that I am complaining but I don't think that they would agree!" Edward was laughing as he pointed to a man and a woman coming across in a speedboat.

Yes, well I definitely mind!

_**Well I know this chapter was more fluffy and less intense than the last. I just want to chop and change, so the next chapter will be more like the one before. Hope you enjoyed please review!**_

_**X**_


	19. No Sound But The Wind

**IMPORTANT A/N – Okay guys im kinda sad at the amount of reviews my new story got, The Three L's. It's dedicated to all my play dirty readers and I would REALLY appreciate if you went and checked it out and told me what you thought about it! This story is coming to an end and my new one is going to be there to fill this gap, it's going to be a scorcher so once you read this go and give it a look!**

**Also my good friend Emma posted her first twific ever! I can tell you all she is one of the most amazing writers on here! And if you think my story is hot then you won't know what will hit you with hers! Please go and take a look at Azurite, it's on my favs!**

**Now thank you all so much who reviewed, story alerted and favourite last chapter! I really am so overwhelmed with how much some people like this fic! There are only a few chapters left so please if you have never reviewed before, give me a shout! **

**People who reviewed but don' have an account – Jane, **thank you so much for the review, your kind words meant a lot! **Rikki Noel,** thanks I am so happy to hear that! You have been one of my most loyal readers and I hope you check out The Three L's, you will love it! **Crystal,** it is always amazing to hear that someone thinks you are talented and it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's fairly short and its purpose was to show some fluff and that Bella and Edward's connection is realy important, hope that comes across! Please leave a review, this story would be nothing without all of you...xx xx**

**Chapter 19 – No Sound But The Wind**

**EPOV**

This had to be one of the funniest moments of my entire existence; Bella was now freaking out at the fact she couldn't find her bikini, but she was going even crazier at me for the fact that I was glittering in the sun and there were people approaching. Little did she know that they were actually family friends, who have known about what we are for years.

"Edward you need to go now, I really don't see what you find so fucking funny?"I couldn't control myself and began laughing more and more, there really was something so sexy about Bella angry. Her hands were on her hips and she was pouting at me, she looked adorable.

"Love, you really do need to calm down. They know who I am." It didn't seem that she was listening as she continued to rabble on about the cleaners coming our way. But then it seemed to register with her what I just said and she looked up, shocked.

"You know them? They know who you are?" She was confused now.

"Yes, they look after this house for us while we are away, they have for years."

"They have known about you for years?" Bella looked rather hurt, "I thought I was the only one who knew?"

"Bella, love don't be upset, I never told you because I wanted it to be a surprise as I always knew that one day I would take you here, its tradition." This seemed to make her feel better and she smiled softly towards me, then she frowned and quickly ran back in the direction of the house. I couldn't help but burst out laughing again, she really was something else. Watching her run naked, nearly falling with every step she took was definitely something that would remain in my mind for the rest of time. When she was out of sight I turned towards the direction of the cleaning staff, to be honest I wasn't too friendly with them but Carlisle and Esme loved them, so I waved over as they arrived.

Both of them seem delighted to see me and for the life of me I couldn't remember their names, I just greeted them and listened to the woman go on and on about how I will feel now I am married. For the rest of the walk back to the house the lady chatted on and on, I stopped listening as soon as we left the water as my thoughts strayed to Bella and how perfect she was. The best thing was that she didn't even know it and that was another of the thousand things that I loved about her.

Once we made it to the house, I decided that I would introduce Bella.

"Bella?" I shouted. There was no answer. I walked into the bedroom where I thought she would be and started to get worried when she wasn't in there. At vampire speed I ran around the house trying to find where she was, but she was nowhere to be found.

I was panicking until I caught a strong hold of her sent, and with everything I had in me I ran in the same direction, worried in case anything had happened to her. With Bella, there was always bad luck. I kept running and was more and more eager with the stronger her scent was. It was then I came to an abrupt halt. I saw Bella sitting next to the water, and what pained me was she was crying. I was still struck with how beautiful she looked in that moment, as much as I hated to see her upset, the way the wind was blowing her hair and the blue sundress she had on was just mesmerising. Once I was out of my trance I walked slowly over to her, I sat down pulling her into my arms, her head fell onto my shoulder as she continued to sob.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" I asked her, wiping the tears away that were running down her cheeks.

"You're going to think I am so silly" She answered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look back at mine; she was embarrassed.

"I don't ever think you are silly Bella, what is it?" I needed to know, this was the one thing that sometimes frustrated me; the fact that I couldn't read her mind. I would trade being able to read everyone else's mind, just to see inside Bella's head. Just to know what she is thinking of.

"I'm just scared everything is going to go wrong, you know? Like in my life as soon as everything is perfect something just comes along and spoils it. I'm just so blissed out here with you and I don't want anything at all to ruin it" She was sobbing even harder now and all I wanted to do was take her pain away.

"Nothing can change how happy or how in love we are, I know Bella that, that will never ever go away, not for a thousand years. We will always be together and always be in love. Please don't cry baby, you are supposed to be happy. We always complained about getting time alone and now we have it. We have forever, just like you always wanted" I kissed her head as she clutched onto me.

In a way I understood what she meant, I didn't want this happiness to end. But in my head I thought about the fact that something soon would change; Bella becoming a vampire. I mean of course I want her to be like me, you know seal the deal, but in another way I'm worried for her. The fact that she will go through all that pain and I can't do anything about it, I just have to sit there and wait for her to wake up. I looked down at her so small in my arms and my worry grew, maybe we should leave it a while....

No, no Bella doesn't want that and neither do I, we have enough on our plate with the Volturi and its time to just get everything sorted and move on into the future. Yes, we will do it when we get back.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella interrupted my thoughts and this time it was her who looked concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about love" I answered.

"Well that just makes me worry" She answered bitterly.

"Hey don't be like that, I really am not thinking anything bad, just about your change..." I said softly.

"Oh, so you still are okay with it then?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course, I said we needed too, plus you know I want you forever"

"I know you said that, it's just you always seem funny about it, anyway it doesn't matter now what I really want to know is what the hell did they say about me running away naked?" Bella seemed happy again and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well, actually they said how lucky I was to have the sexiest wife ever..."

"Shut up they did not!" She blushed, and pulled away but her hold on me was still tight.

She lay back in the sand as I hovered above her, we were both laughing as my nose grazed hers.

"Well it is true, you are very very sexy Bella"

"You're not so bad yourself, hotshot...." She giggled.

"Oh is that right?" I answered as my lips touched hers.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance and as always she granted me as she opened her mouth and her soft wet tongue collided with mine. I groaned as I pulled her closer towards me, wanting to feel her surround me. I couldn't stop my hands from freely feeling all over her body; I just couldn't ever get enough.

My hands grazed over her breasts on my way back up her body as she continued to grab onto my hair, pulling it when the kiss became more and more intense. I pulled back from the kiss and just stared at her, taking in her lying there with her hair all around her and the light red blush on her cheeks. My cock became hard almost immediately and I smirked towards her. Her cheeks became even redder and I wanted to groan out loud again, she really was so fucking sexy.

I then pulled her up so we were both sitting as I pushed both straps off her shoulders and the top of the dress fell down so her beautiful breasts were exposed, my eyes raked over her body and smiled in appraisal of how gorgeous she was. I was about to kiss her again when she suddenly stood up, at first I was worried, thinking she was going to run away or something and leave me here to jack off, but instead she stepped out of her dress so she was now in front of me with nothing but a lacy black thong on. Desire over through me as I quickly jumped up and smashed my lips onto her in a frenzied kiss. My hands went straight to her bum as I gave it a small squeeze pushing her into my erection. She moaned loudly and I couldn't help but smirk again, I loved the reactions I could get out of her.

Her small hands went to the top of my shorts as she pushed them down letting my erection spring free. She grabbed onto it slowly pumping it with her hand as she bit down on my lip making me moan. I knew she loved when she was in control and to be honest it was sexy as hell, but I just wanted to take her and be in charge today, but I found it hard to do anything with the pace her hand was going at.

I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed onto her thong ripping it from her body and throwing it on the sand beside us. She pulled away raising her eyebrows, "how many things are you going to rip?" She laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled her again towards me, my hands grazed again over her breasts, her nipples already hard. They continued to travel down her soft tummy as I swirled my finger round her belly button and she squirmed. We both laughed and I continued down until I slowly skimmed over her wet folds. Bella moaned and pushed into my hand, "Patience is a virtue Isabella", I rarely called her Isabella, but at times like these it seemed appropriate.

I noticed her eyes darkened and I started to kiss down her neck while my hand still grazed over and over her centre. Her moaning was turning into to panting and I knew she was desperately wanting me to just slam my fingers into her, but I didn't. The selfish side of me wanted to hear her beg.

"Edward...." She groaned.

"What is it my love?" I answered innocently.

"You fucking know Edward, please just do it!"

"Do what?"

"You're such a dick"

For that I slammed two of my fingers into her but as soon as they were in I pulled them back out, she moaned out loud and whimpered when they left. I wanted to laugh, she looked so angry but I knew she was just horny and shocked at me.

"Edward Ant-" she was about to say my whole name but I decided enough was enough and I pushed me fingers into her again, keeping them there for a few seconds.

"What were you going to say love?" I asked her, trying to keep my laugh in.

"Nothing, nothing at all......"

This will never ever get old......

**Lol, okay so I have two choices here;**

**Write the rest of the lemons as an outtake and on the next chapter have a completely different scene.**

**OR**

**Just continue the next chapter where this on left off**

**Please let me know in a review or a message. Hope you all enjoyed! Review!**

**Rebecca xx xx**


	20. Jokes?

**A/N – New Years Resolution – Start having regular updates again on all my fics and that is what I'm going to do :) Sorry for the wait as usual, lots of exciting things have happened recently and ?I have really just been so busy. I hope you all had a lovely festive period and this is my late gift to you all. I want to say thank you to those who went and checked out my other story The Three L's, please those who haven't go read it after you read this. **

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was overwhelmed and want to thank each and every one of you. Please keep reviewing. Now I have decided that I am just going to continue on from the last chapter and the whole scene will be from Bella's POV. I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S – I am considering doing a sequel to this fic, at first I wasn't going to but an idea came to me the other day. It is not certain but I'm just wondering how many of you would be interested?**

**P.P.S – People who reviewed but don't have an account - **Lol123,** Thank you I am really glad you are enjoying the story! **Nessie96, **Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **The1twilightprincess, **I have decided to just continue like you suggested and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! **My life is a story, **I agree with what you said, thank you. **Nicole7049, **Thanks for your lovely words, I will maybe do an outtake when I finish the entire story for you all :) **Moore8879, **Thank you very much, I am glad you like it! **Keisha, **Lol, I am glad you are enjoying it! **

**Chapter 20 – Jokes?**

**BPOV**

"Well it is true, you are very very sexy Bella" Edward sighed.

"You're not so bad yourself, hotshot...." I giggled while trying to slither free.

"Oh is that right?" He answered cockily as his lips met mine, holding me still in his arms.

He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip begging for entrance and as always I granted him access as I opened my mouth letting my tongue collide with his. He groaned as he pulled me closer towards me, I could feel him everywhere, all of my senses were being overtaken by him and as usual I just couldn't get enough of it. His hands started to feel around my body. As he lightly squeezed on my hips, his hands then softly trailing up my sides until they grazed over my breasts. I grabbed onto his hair, pulling it as the kiss became more and more intense.

Edward paused in his actions and pulled back, I must have looked confused as he smiled softly and sighed, staring at me. The way he looked at me was like no one had before and I was sure no one would ever again, it was so intense, so full of love and pride and lust. I was becoming embarrassed as even though I enjoyed him looking at me it was also rather scary, what if he noticed one of my many imperfections? I didn't get time to ask him.

He pulled my up towards him so we were now both sitting, facing each other. His hands softly touched each side of my shoulders as he grabbed on to the straps of my dress, slowly pushing them off each shoulder. It fell to my waist, exposing my breasts to him. He sat there taking me in and as always he smiled, but this smile wasn't so sweet as the ones before, this smile is the one when he is horny and can't wait to rip my clothes off and fuck me. I noticed he was about to snap and in all honesty I loved that reaction from him. But instead of letting him lead I decided to take control. I stood up, letting my dress completely fall to the ground so I was only left in my underwear. I wanted to laugh; at first Edward looked nervous, he probably thought I was going to leave him here with a hard on. But just as quickly as it was there that nervousness was replaced with something else, something that I loved every time I saw it, desire. It always overtook him and as I expected he jumped up, crashing his lips against mine.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as his hands landed on my bum, he gave it a small squeeze pushing me into him, I could feel his erection against me and I moaned again, I loved his cock, he knew it too, as he pulled away I noticed him smirking and instead of pouting or any other silly reaction I would usually do, I just smirked back.

My hands went to the top of his shorts as I pushed them down letting his erection spring free. I grabbed onto it, pumping it slowly as I bit onto his bottom lip, he started to grown and my smirk was getting bigger; I loved the things I could do to him and I loved being in control. I began to quicken the pace of my hand and I knew I would have to slow down if I wanted any action myself.

But I didn't get time to slow down, Edward grabbed onto my underwear, ripping it from my body and throwing it onto the sand that was around us. I pulled away raising my eyebrows at him, "how many things are you going to rip?" I began laughing, he really had no thought to my poor clothes. I would be needing another wardrobe by the end of this week!

He shrugged his shoulders, taking no interest at all about my ripped thong and pulled me towards him again. His hands again grazed over my breasts and he squeezed my hard nipples, but he didn't stop, he continued his travels down my stomach, swirling his finger around my belly button, I squirmed and we both started laughing, he knew I couldn't handle being tickled in any way shape or form. His face became serious again as he kissed me, his hands still moving further and further down until they skimmed over my wet folds, I moaned loudly pushing myself into his hand, just wanting to feel any part of him inside of me.

"Patience is a virtue, Isabella."

In all honesty in any normal situation I hate being called Isabella, but the way Edward says it, it's too sexy for words. Before I got a chance to comment on it he started kissing down my neck, while his hand continued to graze over my centre. I was becoming more and more frustrated. I was past moaning and was now panting, I was finding making a sentence impossible, my eyes were closed as opening them would seem to much of a task. I felt surrounded by him and the only thing that I could think about was having him inside of me. I knew what he wanted though....he wanted me to beg.

"Edward...." I moaned, hoping he would understand.

"What is it my love?" He answered innocently, making me even more frustrated.

"You fucking know Edward, please just do it!" I shouted, not being able to take it anymore.

"Do what?" Son of a bitch.

"You're such a dick" I answered, deciding that I was not going to beg, I wasn't going to give in, I wasn't...

I decided I was going to take control, I began to move my hand back down then suddenly he slammed tow of his fingers inside of me, but as soon as they were in they were back out. I whimpered, even more angry at him, he was a dick.

"Edward Ant-" I was about to say his whole name, he knew that meant he was in trouble.

But before I was finished his fingers were back inside of me, but this time he kept them inside. I moaned, happy I got what I wanted.

"What were you going to say love?" He asked me, I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Nothing, nothing at all......" I answered softly, not wanting to play this game any longer, all I wanted was him.

"I thought so..." he answered.

I would pay him back later.

"Edward please, please just fuck me...." I moaned.

"I will my love, I will." He groaned back ash he continued to kiss my neck. He took his fingers away from my centre and instead placed them on my waist, he was beginning to lift me up when I stopped him.

"No, lie down" I motioned to the sand, hoping that this wouldn't get too messy.

He laughed, stepping away from me and lying on the ground, I looked over him, his lovely chest, his strong legs and his cocky grin. They were all mine, and they were going to be forever. I straddled him, making sure that I was near enough that with one quick movement he could be inside of me.

"I love you Edward" I said softly, staring at him.

"I love you too, I always will my love, always." He smiled back.

His hands then slowly made their way to my hips, holding them tightly as I positioned myself above him. This was what I longed for. I moved so his cock glided along my wet folds, I wanted to do it again but I couldn't contain myself, in one swift movement he was inside of me. I sat on top of him, not moving, just revelling in the feeling of his cock inside of me, it was pure bliss, and we fitted together perfectly. My breathing was ragged and as much as I wanted to stay like this I didn't. I started to ride him, moaning every time he mirrored my movements. It was amazing, everything around me was forgotten about. The fact that we were in the middle of a beach at broad daylight meant nothing to me now.

We were one, both of us moving at the same pace, fulfilling each other's desires, moaning with every breath we had.

"Fuck, Bella you feel so amazing..."

I began to move faster above him, our moans were becoming louder and his movements underneath me more frantic. Edward grabbed my hips hardly quickly pulling me off him and turning me the other way so I was now not facing him. I knew what he wanted and I positioned myself on my hands and knees, waiting for him to enter me from behind, and it didn't take long, as soon as I was in position he thrust inside of me, hitting all new angles. I was becoming dizzy, enjoying this just too much, it was my drug. Edward grabbed onto my hips again and began slamming in and out of me.

I was becoming closer and closer to just letting go, I wanted to hold on though, if only for a minute longer. I started pushing back slightly, meeting some of his thrusts. I could feel him throbbing inside of me and I knew he was just as close as I was.

"Rub you clit for me...." Edward moaned. He sounded so fucking hot,

I did as he asked taking one of my hands away from the ground wiping the sand on my side then taking it down to my clit. As soon as I gave it a small rub that was me, I squeezed myself around Edward's cock as I gave into temptation, letting my orgasm overtake me. I screamed his name as he then came inside of me, his groaning was louder than ever as we both came together.

I stayed still, waiting until I was back to normal. Edward slowly pulled out of me, standing up and putting his shorts on. I got off my knees and Edward handed me my dress.

He was still smirking, "I had you begging for that, Bella" He laughed, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Shut up!" I answered, turning away from him.

He was still laughing, I knew he loved it.

"Look I know you are quite proud of yourself but don't you have quests back at the house?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I knew he knew as well but he answered.

"Yes, they were wanting to meet you actually, my new bride" He smiled.

"I won't be for long with that attitude" I answered back laughing.

He pretended to be hurt, but then the smirk came back..."Bella, don't be silly, you can't get enough of me you would never ever leave me, who would make you scream? And who would-"

"Just stop right there! I am going back to the house, going to go and file for a divorce" I joked.

"Okay, stop it with the divorce jokes; I'm starting to worry...."

I walked over to him, he took me in his arms, holding on as tight as he could without physically hurting me.

"Don't be so silly you goof! You know I would never, ever leave you!" I kissed the side of his neck and held onto his hand, pulling him towards the house.

"I hope not" He smiled, and began following me.

We walked hand in hand back to the house, I was expecting the cleaners to be there but when we arrived back they were gone, all that was left was a note.

_Bella means Beautiful, take good care of her Mr Edward. _

"Mr Edward?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she um sometimes calls me that" He laughed.

"Mmmm, I quite like it actually, I think I might call you that from now on."

"You really are in a jokey mood today aren't you love?"

"I guess so" I smiled.

"But the thing is, they are not even funny" Edward answered back with a gleam in his eye.

"Well you are really being a dick today aren't you?" I snapped.

"If I remember rightly you weren't exactly complaining earlier were you my love?" I decided to ignore him and walked through to the bedroom.

He followed me through, even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he would have a smile on his face, and I knew if I saw that smile I would most definitely smile back, he has a way of making me do that!

He moved quickly until he was behind me, "I know how to make you smile Bella" He spoke.

"Edward, really? Round two already?" I asked.

He began laughing, "Bella is that all you think about?"

I turned towards him confused, "Eh, um no but I just thought that...." He was still laughing and I couldn't help it, I began laughing along with him.

"What am going to do with you love?" He asked.

"I really. Really don't know" I was still laughing.

"What did you mean then? How were you going to make me smile?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised and before I knew it he was tickling me, first my tummy then under my arms. I fell back onto the bed trying to wriggle away, my laughing started sounding really retarded and my breathing was become ragged.

"Edward....oh....hahahaha..oh my god stop!" I was still laughing as was he above me.

He loved doing things like this, see tickling and I had a love/hate relationship. I loved it but I hated it. I didn't know how else to describe it.

"GET OFFF ME!" I screamed unable to take anymore. Edward fell back onto the floor and began laughing even harder.

" I have to tell you Bella, there is never a dull day with you, never!"

"Haha, whatever you big old vampire!"

"You will be one soon my love" He answered, coming beside me on the bed.

"I know, I can't wait."

"I know, neither can I...."

I looked at him, wondering where his new look on it was coming from. Before I got to answer I yawned loudly. Who knew I was this tired?

"Go to sleep my love, I'll wake you up later..."

I wanted to say no, I wanted to spend more time with him, but I couldn't. The tiredness I didn't realise I had was overtaking me.

Edward began singing my lullaby, and that was me, I began falling into a deep sleep and to be honest by dreams were just as good as my reality.....

**Hope you enjoyed the chap! Please review, we only have four more chapters to go! Let me know what you think about the sequel? I need to know soon as the ending of this story will change either way :)**

**Happy New Year!**

**XX**


	21. So Long Sweet Summer

_A/n – I'm back with another chapter of Play Dirty, I am glad all of you enjoyed the last chapter! I also am happy at the amount of people who do want a sequel from this story, now I want people to tell me what they would like? Do you want more of a plot? More comedy? I would say more sex but we all know as it is a follow up to PD that there is going to be no problem there! Anyway please let me know in a review or a message or whatever, I would love to hear from you all. Also just want to say I have started a Vampire Diaires Fic, so if you like that please go check it out!_

_Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much and it's amazing the amount of people that take time out to let me know what they think. _

_To the people who reviewed but don't have an account:_

_**Tati, **__Thank you so much, I am glad you enjoyed Esme Island! __**Lucy,**__ Thanks for the lovely review, I am not going to have a baby in this story I am afraid :) _

_**CHAPTER 21- So Long Sweet Summer**_

_**BPOV**_

This sucks. It sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks. I don't want to leave, I know we have to, but in all honesty I could stay here forever with Edward, there is nothing better than just chilling out with him on this Island by ourselves, it is so good just being with him and not having anyone else bothering us. No Charlie checking on me every two minutes, no Alice wanting to dress me up, no anyone really. Just Edward, sexy Edward and me. It was paradise.

But then there was another side of me, a side that wanted to go home and see everyone again, there were important matters that needed to be discussed and I needed to get changed, soon. The Volturi wouldn't be happy if they checked in and I was still human... no they definitely wouldn't. Plus as much as it all scares me, the thought of leaving my human life forever, I also feel like it is time to move on. Time for Edward and I to make our marriage final, and start our life together forever. I sat watching as Edward put out luggage into the boat, his muscles bulging against his top. I swear this man can get me turned on anytime, anywhere... it was unbelievable. I turned away wanting to regain my composure and I stood up.

"Edward I am just going back to the house okay, I think I left something" Edward nodded and gave me a small smile. He knew I hadn't left anything but just wanted to have one last look at this magical place that I have come to love. I have had some amazing memories here, and they were while I was human. I just hope that I remember them once I am changed, because it would be so sad if I didn't, so much happiness forgotten about...

I started walking slowly back, taking my time and taking in everything around me in, knowing that I was going to be changed in the next few days made me appreciate everything so much more. I kept wondering what I would remember, would everything feel the same? Smell the same? Would I want Edward as much as I do know? I couldn't possibly see that changing anytime soon but who was I to know? I wouldn't be able to control anything once I was changed... I kept walking until I came to the front door, opening it slowly I took in the scent of the place, it was still very humid inside and I could feel the sweat start to form on the back of my neck, I quickly threw my hair up into a bun and wiped away the wet drops. I headed straight into the bedroom, looking around at the place that I had hardly left while being here. I loved it. I walked over and sat on the bed, feeling the soft sheets between my fingers... yes I would definitely miss this place.

I lay back softly, revelling in the feeling of the soft bed where I had so many amazing memories, it was also very very comfy and if you weren't busy on it, you would no doubt be sleeping in under five minutes, it was just luxury.

My eyes were slowly starting to shut, forgetting where I was and what I was supposed to be doing, when suddenly there was movement on the bed, and I felt a pair of cold arms encircle my waist, I didn't open my eyes, I wriggled further into Edward's hold, wanting to be as close to him as humanely possible.

"Love, I thought you said you had left something?" He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to see this place one last time, I don't want to leave Edward."

I know, neither do I but I'm afraid we need to get you home and changed before the Volturi come, Alice phoned, she said that they were getting restless, we don't have much time left." He sighed.

"I know, but this is what I want, I chose this life and I am going to live it" I said with conviction and with one swift movement I jumped up onto Edward so I was now straddling him. We were both laughing, his hands gripping onto my sides.

"I love you so much Mrs Cullen" He smiled, I could see the pride beaming through his eyes, he loved calling me that, he really did, and I was even happier that I could call him my husband and I am pretty sure that feeling isn't ever going to fade.

"I guess I kinda like you too" I teased.

"Oh? Kinda? Mmmm I'm not too sure if I like that... I might just have to make you love me" He laughed, grabbing me with more force, and suddenly he was now hovering above me. I started laughing, the playful banter was never going to get old.

"Make me love you? And how my dear husband do you plan on doing that?" I asked, innocently making my eyelashes flutter.

"Well first, I'm gonna do this..." Edward then leaned down, softly touching his lips with mine in a sweet kiss. He then pulled back, smiling as he did so.

"So.... is that it?" I teased, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes." He answered, jumping off the bed and running to the door laughing.

Oh it is so on! I jumped off the bed just as quick and started to run in the same direction he did, I made my way for the door, running out it when suddenly Edward jumped out, picking me up and twirling be around the hallway. We were both laughing hysterically, who knew that any two people could ever be this in love? It was magical, I could be exactly the person I wanted to be when I was with him, and it was amazing... just by saying my name he could make me smile, he was my forever, and I was the luckiest person alive, soon to kinda not be alive.

Edward let me down, holding my face tenderly and leaning his head against mine, "I'm sorry love, but we really need to go, we don't want to miss the flight."

"Really? I mean I am all for just staying here, with you... we could go for a shower?" I asked, trying to sound as sexy as possible but when hearing it, realising I wasn't.

"Tempting... really really really tempting... but we have to go. I mean I could just you know, pick you up right now, run into the shower and fuck you _hard_ against the wall..." his words got to me, just like he knew they would, I was suddenly very thirsty... suddenly very hot... and suddenly very horny.

"But... we can't" He laughed, and started walking out of the house. I stood there, gobsmacked. He just walked away! Oh, I swear he was going to pay for that one, he was definitely going to pay! I walked quickly over to the sink and splashed my face and the back of my neck with some cool water, it didn't really solve the problem but at least it cooled me down.

I took one last look at the house, smiling as I thought of the amount of spectacular memories I had enjoyed here, I would be back, just not as a human... and maybe, just maybe with no recollection of what had happened before.

This was goodbye, for now.

&.

We were now nearly home, Edward was driving, although I wouldn't exactly call it that by the way he was speeding, I read the sign, bringing us back into Forks. As much as I hated leaving Esme Island, it felt really good to be home. I looked up at the rain, and around at the masses of trees, yes I had missed home.

"Glad to be home love?" Edward asked.

"You know, sometimes I think you lie about not being able to read my mind!" It really felt like sometimes we were just one person.

"No, I wish... I just know you to well, I can tell by the look on your face, it wasn't exactly hard, you have been pouting since we left the island, and now, well you are smiling, doesn't really take a genius" He laughed.

"Ass," I muttered, only making him laugh more.

"I swear, never a dull moment with you, Bella." He teased.

I guess there was never a dull moment, I was either falling about the place, embarrassing myself, or causing trouble.

"You are going to be soooooooo bored when I am a vampire, I mean I will be stronger than you, I will be graceful, I will be everything I am not now" I smiled at the thought.

"I have a feeling, that you may actually be the exact opposite" He winked at me, while turning into the drive way of the Cullen's house.

"Please, don't tell me even as an immortal I won't be as cool as everyone else" I moaned, wondering when I would ever get a break.

Edward was laughing again, and like always his laughing was contagious, I laughed along with him. As we approached the house the Cullen's and Charlie were waiting for us, Alice must have told them when we were arriving, it was kinda embarrassing as we were just getting stared at, something I really really hated.

Everyone was smiling, I knew they were happy to see us and in all honesty I was just as happy to see them. Alice was literally bouncing, I could tell as soon as we got out the car she would pounce on us.

"Well, at least we have a warm welcome." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that..." I answered.

Edward jumped out the car as soon as it was parked, his family surrounding him in mere seconds, I however took my time, wanting most of the fuss to be on Edward. I went to open the door when I noticed that Charlie had walked over and opened it for me.

"It's so good to see you Bells" He smiled, it was great to see his face, I had missed him so much.

"You too, dad" I got out the car and hugged him, feeling sad that once I was changed I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, I really would miss him.

"I missed you, did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes, it was amazing dad, like seriously amazing, I had a wonderful time!" I gushed.

I was about to go on to and tell him about our honeymoon when suddenly out of nowhere Alice grabbed me, taking me into a hug.

"God, Bella I have missed you! I have to say you look amazing, a little less white than normal! Did you like what I packed you in the case? Did you like Isle Esme? How nice is the house? Oh my god, please tell me you-"

"Wow, Alice slow down, one question at a time." I laughed.

"Sorry I just well want to know everything" she beamed.

"All in good time, Alice. Let her get in the door first" Esme laughed, walking over and kissing me on the cheek.

"We all missed you Mrs Cullen." She smiled.

"Look, Bells, I have to go back to the station, I just came round to see you arrive safely, will you pop round later? Tell me all about it?"

"Of course Dad. Don't work to hard"

"Never do" He laughed and walked over to his cruiser.

"Esme still had her arm around me as we walked into the house, everyone was talking excitedly asking many many questions, Edward answered most of them, I was extremely tired.

We sat down in the living room, Alice and Rosalie beside me, with Emmett and Jasper on the sofa across from us. Carlisle and Esme were standing together by the door, and Edward was on the floor beside me, tickling my feet.

"So, the main question is bro, did you enjoy the presents that Rose and I left for you?" Emmett winked, laughing as he did so, and then I realised that everyone, minus Esme and Carlisle were laughing along with him.

I turned a deep shade of red, wishing I was now immortal so things like that wouldn't happen. I thought back to the toys that they had left us... the images of that night swirling through my head... it really had been the most erotic experience of my life, not that I wanted the rest of the Cullen's to know that too!

"Yes, we did, thank you for giving us to them" Edward quickly answered trying to get the focus off of us.

"What presents?" Carlisle asked.

Shit.

"Yeah, Edward, what presents?" Jasper asked, smirking as he did so.

"We gave them some toys" Rosalie answered.

I sat there, my mouth open, wanting anything to just come and take me away from this room.

"Toys? I thought toys were just for kids?" Esme asked, thank god they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah, we thought that too" Edward laughed, probably feeling as relieved as I was but still laughing at the irony of it all.

I sat there rather quiet for the rest of the time, Edward answered most questions, I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, it had been a long long day, and I wasn't used to the time change. I faintly heard someone comment on how I was falling asleep, and soon after I felt some cold arms lift me up, nest minute I knew I was tucked away in bed, happy that I could finally sleep... and wish that I was back with Edward on the island.

"Edward? I forgot about Charlie, I was supposed to see him!" I knew I would forget"

"Its fine love, we phoned him and said we would go around tomorrow. Get to sleep" He cooed.

I mumbled incoherently back at him as he started to hum my lullaby while gently rubbing my cheek, I smiled, while falling asleep, beside the man that I love... really who could ask for more?

_A/N – I hope you all enjoyed, this was more a fluff chapter, the next chapter is a BIG one and is the second last :O only two more to go guys. So I want to say that there are 446 people who have this story on their favourites, and I was just wondering if maybe more of you could review? I mean there is around 400 people that haven't and I would just love to hear from you, just to let me know what you think. Thanks again to the support from everyone for this story, it would be nothing without you all._

_Now, go review, pretty please?_

_Love of Escapism_


	22. Gravity

**Well, what is this? An updated? On Play Dirty. YES. I am back and ready to write. I could go into the long reason of why I haven't updated, but it's depressing and it doesn't matter anymore. I hope all of you are still interested. I have really missed this story, there is one more chapter after this which will be up this week. Then it's on to the sequel. If any of you have ideas that you would like to read, feel free to put them in a review or pm.**

**Hope you enjoy it. I apologise again for not updating in ages. I hope you all still love it. Please check out my other stories which will also be getting updated. Review please so I have an idea if people still are interested in my Play Dirty story.**

**Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, I am going to sit now and reply to you all. **

**Rebecca xx**

_**EPOV**_

It was time; Bella was to become a vampire, today. I looked over to where she was sleeping, and I decided I had to pick one of two options; one was to steal her away from everyone and force her not to become a vampire, and the other was to give her what she wanted, what I wanted. Bella had already said her goodbyes to everyone. Today was the last day of her human life; it was the end of an era. I watched as her chest would rise and fall with every breath she took while sleeping, knowing I wouldn't see that again.

In some ways I was sad, there was things I would most definitely miss about her; the way she blushes when she falls, the heat I felt cursing through her when I was inside of her and the way she slept in my arms, like now. But, in reality they were all very minor things that would be gone. Bella becoming a vampire met I could be with her forever, which was all I wanted. It meant everything to me, and I would give anything up for her. Anything.

I started to think over our time together so far, the many many crazy things that had happened between us, only made us stronger, together. I believed with my entire heart that we could overcome anything, even Emmett and his ridiculous big mouth. Though, I am not going to lie, the box of toys that him and Rosalie sent us on our honeymoon was most definitely the best thing he has done yet. However, the constant questions he keeps asking me is getting rather creepy. He calls Bella and I sex pests, when really he is the one with the problem, that guy has one fucked up mind. I laughed as I thought back to Bella and I on our honeymoon, there was no experience like it and I wish we could have just stayed there together, away from all the big decisions we were going to now be making.

I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts of the honeymoon when Bella started to squirm on my arms, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"My last sleep ever," Bella laughed, the lights shining out of her beautiful eyes.

"Something you are happy about, love?" I asked, wondering her answer.

Bella moved up so her mouth was next to my ear and her left arm came across to the other side of my face as she spoke quietly in my ear, clearly wanting no one else to hear.

"I couldn't be happier, the time we waste sleeping, is the time we could be doing something much more productive," she whispered sexily, kissing my ear as she did so.

Her hot breath, blowing on my ear was only turning me on, and she knew this. She knew that most things she did turned me on. I turned my head so now our lips were almost touching, and her hot breath was now directly on my face, her sweet smell filling my nostrils. Her had was now caressing the back of my head as she tugged slightly at my hair, making me automatically groan.

"Well, Bella, whatever do you mean by something more productive?" I asked her, teasingly. My lips were now grazing hers, but I was still not going to give in. I loved getting her like this, making her want me just as much as I wanted her. Her neck was turning a red colour, and I knew that she was becoming turned on.

Her hand had now moved from my head and was slowly trailing down my bare chest, her feather soft fingers were electric and her hand stopped at the waistband of my boxer shorts. Bella's eyes never left mine as she did so, and I sighed heavily when she stopped, wishing she would keep her hand moving south. Bella laughed again, her laugh was something I was looking forward to hearing most for the rest of eternity, it made me feel lighter, as though a huge weight had been lifted from me. In all honesty it just made me want to laugh along with her.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know really… something active I guess." Her eyebrows raised sexily as she pushed the top of her finger into the waistband of my shorts, getting a little closer to the bulge beneath them, but not close enough for my liking.

"You, Bella are awful," I laughed, deciding to take things into my own hands as I quickly flipped over so I was now pinning her down to the bed. The realisation then hit me that this would be the last time I would sleep with her when she was a human, and quickly decided to make this as special as possible.

Bella moaned loudly as I pressed my erection against her shorts, she began to rub my cock with her crotch, only a small bit of fabric keeping us apart. I groaned at the friction and began hungrily kissing her neck, I knew her most sensitive spot and I paid extra attention in making sure she was enjoying this. I kept both of her arms pinned above her head as I continued to ravish her neck, her moaning was becoming increasingly louder, and by this point I didn't care who would hear. Many times I had heard the members of this house doing things I really would never want to even think about in a million years, it's even worse for me, as half of the time I hear their thoughts as well.

Thinking about who was listening quickly left my head as Bella continued rubbing against me. I focused everything on what Bella was doing and my erection became instantly harder, throbbing to be inside of her. I let her arms go so I could quickly pull off her top to expose her gorgeous breasts. She kept her arms above her head, giving me permission to do whatever I like to her. I leant down and took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around it, taking in her sweet scent. Bella's moans were coursing through my body and I didn't know how much longer I could take without being inside her. My hands moved to her shorts and pulled her underwear along with them so that now she lay completely naked beneath me. Her hands came down from above her head as she dug her nails into my back.

"Has it ever been possible to want someone so much?" she breathed heavily, her eyes full of lust.

"No, Bella. It never has," I answered, knowing that no words could ever be truer.

I moved down her body, kissing her soft stomach as I did, my hands caressing her legs as I did. Bella knew exactly where my destination was, and in response she pushed her so they were closer to my face, wanting me to move further down. I stopped her at her belly button, making her groan in exasperation.

"Edward, please. I need you to touch me so bad, feel how wet I am for you."

Her words always had an effect on me and without her having to ask twice, I moved my way further down until my mouth was now blowing on clit. One of my hands held onto her inner thigh, as he other came up to her heat, I slowly pushed two of my fingers inside of her. She felt amazing, as always and he moaned loudly at the feeling. I started pushing my fingers in and out of her at fast pace, wanting her to come before I made her orgasm again. I took my thumb and started rubbing it in a circular motion against her clit. Her moaning was becoming significantly louder and I was becoming more turned on by the second. Bella began bucking her hips into my hand, and I decided to replace my hand with my tongue. I started circling her clit with my tongue, tasting her already and wanting more. Both my hands were now holding onto her waist as she squirm underneath me.

"Fuck, Edward. It feels so good, so fucking good," she moaned loudly, only making me want to please her more. I looked up to see her face; her eyes were closed as her mouth lay open. The sweat was forming on her neck and she never had looked more beautiful. Bella's hands were holding my hair, pushing my head into her, wanting more. Without a second thought, I stuck my fingers back inside her again, while my tongue continued to play with her clit. I could feel her body tart to shudder beneath me, and I knew that her orgasm was going to come soon. Her moans were still increasing as she pushed my head a little harder. Knowing how turned on she was right now made me feel amazing and I was enjoying tasting her sweet sex. She suddenly screamed my name and I could feel her pulse around my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Getting Bella off was something that I could never find boring; I enjoyed myself way too much.

"Oh Edward, that was so good," she moaned silently, wiping away the beads of sweat from her head.

She looked at me straight in the eyes, and I knew exactly what she wanted now which I wanted too. I quickly pulled my boxer shorts off, throwing them on the floor and letting my erection hang free. Bella's heavy eyes fell to my cock, as she licked her lips seductively, only making me want to be inside her even more. I moved up the bed, my face now inches from hers and I kissed her with everything I had inside me. Her lips parted as my tongue caressed hers, her hot mouth bringing me pleasure. She continued to lie back on the bed and parted her legs, the tip of my cock pushed against her wetness as I groaned at the contact. Her eyes gazed into mine, and I knew at this moment, that I would never forget her being a human. We had so many memories, so many amazing moments together that even if she was going to be different, it didn't matter. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me as we stared at each other. Both silently acknowledging this would be the last time we would be together as vampire and human, the last time that there could be some sort of danger.

She smiled softly, and I kissed her lips as I then pushed myself inside of her. I groaned loudly, not believing just how amazing her pussy felt. I couldn't get over just how hot and wet it always was, how my cock just fit inside her perfectly, like we were made for each other.

"C'mon Edward, please," Bella moaned, her nails digging into my back. I started to move inside her, deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"Fucking hell Bella, you are so tight, so fucking tight." This only seemed to turn her on more and her legs came up as she wrapped them around my shoulders, giving me even more access into her. The angle she was currently at felt amazing, and I knew if I didn't watch I was going to come before I had even started. Bella's nails were now scratching up and down my back as she moved her hips in rhythm with mine.

"I love your cock Edward, it always feels so good. Fuck me harder!" Bella shouted making me grab her legs and place them over my shoulders. I was now looking down at Bella as I slammed inside of her.

My pace was increasing as I could feel my orgasm coming, I didn't want to come until she did. So I kept going, hitting her at just the right angle so her clit was also receiving some attention. Bella began moaning loudly, the bed smacking the wall as we kept on going; it felt amazing.

"Fuck, Edward…Oh my god…" she screamed, as I felt her pulse around me, I gave one last slam into her and my orgasm hit me. I emptied myself inside her, enjoying every moment of being there.

Once we both came back down we cuddled together, the sweat from Bella's boy disappearing.

"That was amaz-" Bella was quickly interrupted as Alice stormed in. We both quickly pulled the covers over us.

"You two are unbelievable!" Alice roared. "You knew, Edward that I was going to take Bella out today for her last human shopping day! But nooooooo, you end of having sex that the whole house can hear! I mean c'mon Bella, can't you bite a pillow or something?"

I turned to look at Bella who had gone that shade of red that I loved.

"No need to get embarrassed Bella, I mean you still have to face Emmett," Alice laughed, not letting any of us get a word in edge ways.

"That should be funny, but yes. Bella, we were supposed to go shopping today. So, get up and shower, because well… you smell of sex." I laughed along with Bella as Alice stood with her hands on her hips.

"Ten minutes, Bella." Alice then bounced out my room.

"I love how she doesn't give us a chance to say anything," Bella laughed, pulling the covers back down.

"I know, she is a right one isn't she? Look, if you don't want to go shopping today you don't have to," I replied.

"No, I do. I do. I promised I would… I better go get ready." Bella shot out the bed as I watched her walk into the shower room, her bum wiggling as she did so. I never knew if she did this purposely, but something inside me told me that she did. I groaned loudly as she shut the door, laughing.

As I lay back in the bed, I took in the smell of Bella on my pillow. I was so lucky to have her, and I was even luckier that she wanted to be with me forever. What guy could possibly ask for more? No one. I laughed, thinking about Bella's face when Alice waltzed in. I found it really hot, the way she could be so easily embarrassed, then two minutes later change in to a confident, sexy vixen. She was just amazing.

As I waved Bella and Alice off, I turned round to find Emmett standing right behind me, a grin spread across his smug face; I knew what was coming. However, I decided to play along.

"What's up, Emmett?" I asked, knowing fully well why he was laughing.

"Oh, not a lot with me, not a lot with me. Good morning?" He asked, winking as he did so.

"I did, thanks. What about you? Get up to much?" I was finding it hard to play along, though the confused look on his face was well worth it.

"No, no. I heard you got up something though, if you get what I mean." He continued to laugh, slapping his hang on my shoulder. I did want to laugh along, but I couldn't.

"Nope, Emmett. I don't have a clue what you are talking about? I don't think you have eaten in a while…" This was becoming more and more amusing as Emmett scrunched his eyebrows, thinking of what else he could say.

"I have so eaten in a while. I heard you eating something this morning… and it certainly wasn't blood." Emmett fell to the floor, laughing at his own joke.

I couldn't help it any longer and I started laughing along with him. While he was on the floor I gave him a soft kick to the side.

"You are the biggest perv ever, Emmett. How about you and Rose do something so you don't need to worry so much about my sex life."

"Brother, I do not worry at all. You and Bella are nymphos, man. I thought Rose and I were bad. I can't wait till you get your own place. Bella is definitely a loud one, I don't wanna know what you do to that chick!" Emmett got up from the floor and laughed again.

"Can't complain, bro. We enjoy a good bit of sex, who doesn't?" I asked, wondering how he can say all this. The amount of times I have heard him and Rosalie is unbelievable. Did I go on about it? No. Was I disgusted. Yes. But, still Bella and I may have been caught in some rather compromising positions, but that was just bad luck. Wasn't it?

I then began to wonder if Emmett was right, were we nymphos? The more I thought about it the more I agreed with him. We were always horny, always touching each other. But, that is the only way I want it. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"You know what? I think you are jealous that me and Bella have sex all the time." It was time to get my own back. Emmett, turned round quickly, a death glare being given towards me.

"Sorry, fancy repeating that one?" He said, he was not happy. I loved to get him like this, he was the easiest guy to wind up. I always tell him if he can give it, he needs to be able to take it.

"I mean, as I said you seem so interested in my sex life, not able to spice up your own?" I winked at him, copying what he did to me earlier.

"I'll have you know Eddie, I had sex three times yesterday! Me? Not spicing up my sex life… the other day I tied Ros-" I stopped him right there. Not even wanting to think about that.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. You are funny to wind up though."

Emmett began to laugh and we both walked over to sit on the couch. My mind kept going back to changing Bella tonight. I was becoming more and more nervous. Was this what she really wanted? What if something happened and it didn't work? There were so many questions swimming round in my brain and I wasn't thinking straight. I was happy at that moment that no one would be able to read my thoughts, especially Bella. It wasn't that I doubted anything between us. I just worried, like I always did. Worried that I am taking her soul and life away from her, worried that this isn't really what she wants. I thought back to the conversations Bella and I had about changing her. She did want this. She married me didn't she?

I looked at the clock, sitting on the mantel piece, laughing at me. Only 7 hours to go…

7 hours until Bella was a vampire…

I need to play the piano…

**Review, you know you want too(it rhymes, I rock).**


End file.
